Mortellement vivant
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: Ichigo,sorcier étudiant la psycho au Sereitei, a une vie simple et ordinaire.Mais un jour,un homme lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et puissant pouvoir que vampires, sorciers et elfes convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow,vampire redoutable et insupportable. Ichigo est vite piégé entre héritage maudit et désir impossible... mais si tentant.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone ! :D Donc au dernier chapitre de Poison je vous avais parlé d'une nouvelle fic qui me trottait dans la tête…la voici ! ;) **

**C'est ma première GrimmIchi et même si j'en appelle à votre indulgence, honnêtement, je suis plutôt contente de moi hohoho xD**

**Doooonc c'est un Univers Alternatif, vous l'aurez compris, puisqu'ici il n'y a pas de Shinigamis, de Vizards ou d'Arrancars mais des sorciers, des elfes et des vampires ! (Pas de loups garou, désolée). **

**J'ai eu l'idée en lisant un livre que je n'ai pas du tout aimé (je sais, je suis bizarre) qui se nomme Le livre perdu des sortilèges. Je sais pas si quelqu'un l'a lu mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant franchement ! Il y a plusieurs tomes je crois, mais lire le premier a été suffisamment difficile, alors je ne les ai pas finis. **

**BREF ! **

**Donc je le lisais, en essayant de comprendre tous les trucs alchimiques, scientifiques et historiques qui me perdaient, et mon esprit s'est mis à vagabonder… (sans surprise) vers Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shinji… et je me suis mise à remplacer les scènes, les personnages, les dialogues (parce que quand le bleuté débarque, c'est plus de la jolie romance toute niaise, ça insulte, ça domine, ça castagne, ça tente, ça séduit…enfin du grand Grimmjow quoi^^) …et tout à coup, c'était beaucoup moins chiant !Hohoho (je crois que c'est l'effet Grimmjow en vampire sexy xD) **

**Et donc voilà, je vous présente MA version différente du livre. Si quelqu'un y trouve des similitudes, je lui tire mon chapeau, parce que y'en a pas des masses ^^ Et je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont aimé la série, chacun son truc après tout.**

**(Dans le livre, ils sont amoureux et tout, mais ils continuent de se vouvoyer. Rien que ça je trouve que ça case tout le côté intime ! On dirait qu'ils mettent un mur entre eux ! Bon… vous l'aurez compris, j'ai tout changé^^)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et rdv à la fin du prologue ! :D**

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant. (je ne sais pas si je vais garder ce titre…)

**Chapitre : **PROLOGUE : Un Homme-Tweed me trouve joli.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite, dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Prologue: Un Homme-Tweed me trouve joli.

En cet après-midi de septembre, la salle de lecture de la Bibliothèque de la Faculté du Sereitei était déserte. Les étudiants venaient à peine de commencer les cours, alors peu trainassaient à la bibliothèque : ils préféraient faire la fête et en profiter avant que les partiels n'arrivent…et qu'ils doivent bucher du matin jusqu'au soir en aggravant leur ulcère juvénile.

Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je me nomme Kurosaki Ichigo et je suis un jeune étudiant en psychologie avancée. Venant à peine de débuter ma deuxième année, j'avais la ferme intention de travailler avec constance pour ne pas recommencer le fiasco de ma première année : j'avais fait la fête à outrance et avais failli m'évanouir à cause d'une méchante gueule de bois aux derniers partiels. Bon… j'avais quand même terminé premier, qu'on se rassure ! Mais j'avais eu une sacrée frousse. Alors cette fois, ce serait différent, point barre.

Voici pourquoi je suis la seule âme en peine à errer entre les rayons à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait m'éclairer sur le rôle des processus cognitivo-comportementaux impliqués dans le développement et le maintien de divers désordres psychopathologiques.

…Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de faire des recherches.

Les autres élèves de deuxième année n'ont pas besoin de rendre des devoirs aussi difficiles mais mon professeur, Urahara Kisuke, m'a pris comme «chouchou»… et me bourre de travail. Oh évidemment je suis flatté qu'un enseignant me témoigne tellement de… _d'intérêt, _mais là, en l'occurrence, je m'en serais bien passé.

Je soupirai. Non ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en réalité. Urahara me fait étudier des sujets plus complexes parce qu'il a dans l'espoir de m'embaucher dans sa clinique privée en tant qu'apprenti dès la fin de mes études. Mais pour cela il doit tester mes capacités et mes motivations. Normal me direz-vous. Surtout quand on sait que la clinique Urahara est la plus réputée du Sereitei : seuls les psychologues et psychiatres d'élites la fréquentent et on vient du monde entier pour y suivre une thérapie. Voilà pourquoi je veux _absolument_ être digne d'y entrer.

Urahara m'avait pris à part à la fin de l'année dernière et m'avait dit, le regard malicieux, qu'être bourré toute l'année et arriver quand même premier à chaque examen était un exploit digne des projets qu'il entretenait à mon égards…diantre, sur le coup j'ai eu une sacré pétoche en me demandant bien ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau de détraqué. Puis, quand il m'avait fait son offre, j'étais resté en état de stupeur pendant un bon moment. Heureusement, je m'étais ressaisi et avais accepté avec ardeur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais pris ma décision : je serai major de ma promotion et je ferai tout pour être accepté en formation. Même si pour cela je devais me tuer à la tâche.

Ainsi me voilà, à la recherche de mon livre salvateur qui m'aidera à terminer cet affreux devoir.

Je tendais la main pour attraper un épais volume quand des voix étouffées s'élevèrent dans mes oreilles.

Je me retournai vivement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je fortement aux rayons déserts.

Silence.

_Mon imagination sans doute_, me raisonnai-je. Alors que je me retournais pour faire face aux étagères je sentis quelque chose passer derrière moi. Un frisson me parcouru et je courrai au bout du rayon pour inspecter la salle.

Personne.

_Etrange… _pourtant, j'avais bien senti quelque chose. Ça avait été fugace mais une présence m'avait fait frissonner.

Ce qui signifiait que je n'étais pas seul dans la bibliothèque…et que la chose avec moi n'était pas humaine.

Au moins espérais-je que ce ne soit pas un vampire…Non, peu probable. J'aurais sentis sa présence avec plus de netteté que la « créature » qui se baladait ici.

Je ne paniquai pas, étant habitué au surnaturel : en tant que sorcier, c'était une situation banale pour moi. J'avançai doucement dans le rayon, décidant d'oublier mon mystérieux camarade : je n'avais pas senti d'hostilité. C'était peut-être une âme qui s'était égarée.

Un souffle glacé fit voleter mes vêtements et je me retournai pour en connaître l'origine.

Je sursautai et me reculai d'un pas : devant moi se tenait un homme très grand et très maigre, avec des cheveux mi-longs en pétards et des yeux fous. Il portait une veste en tweed d'un marron hideux. Quand il vit que je me reculai il me saisit le bras. J'eus une petite décharge à la main, puis des tressaillements remontèrent dans mon bras, me donnant la chair de poule jusqu'aux épaules et ma nuque.

-Kurosaki ! Toi Kurosaki…je cherchais… pas n'importe qui…cacher…oh oui, je le sens, sens le Kurosaki…oui, oui, oui, sens bon, si bon… joli éclat !...cacher…Je sais ! J'ai trouvé un Kurosaki…Jolie famille...jolie couleur, jolie…

J'écarquillai les yeux à la voix rauque et hystérique de l'Homme-Tweed. Mais de quoi ce fou parlait-il ? Et comment savait-il de quelle famille je venais ? J'essayai de me soutirer à sa poigne mais il était étonnamment fort pour un homme aussi rachitique.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Lâchez-moi !

-Chuuuuutt ! Dit-il en s'approchant vivement de moi.

Il me plaqua une main sur la bouche et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

-Pas parler joli Kurasaki, pas parler ! Silence, silence joli agneau… où les loups te trouveront et te mangeront… joli éclat, jolie senteur, agneau joli…chantonna-t-il en partant d'un gloussement inarticulé.

Je commençai légèrement à paniquer. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'attaquer : il n'était pas hostile et je ne ressentais aucune mauvaise intention venant de lui. Juste de la peur…et une odeur lointaine… comme si cet homme n'était pas vraiment là.

-Ooooh intelligent joli Kurosaki…puissant…puissant agneau…mais, cacher…il faut cacher !

Il me détailla et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'eus l'impression étrange qu'il sondait mon âme, qu'il recherchait jusqu'au plus profond de moi ma… ma _lumière_.

Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je devenais aussi timbré que lui !

-Ecoutez, tentai-je de le raisonner, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici, et qui sont les…les « loups » dont vous avez peur ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

L'homme se figea et me dévisagea longuement. Si longtemps que je cru qu'il s'était changé en statut de cire… et j'avais toujours cette impression étrange : comme s'il n'était pas là, comme si c'était une illusion…ou un rêve. Mais la douleur dans mon bras m'assurait que j'étais bien réveillé et que la poigne était bien réelle. Etrange.

-Joli Kurosaki…si joli…oui, oui, je le sens…je le vois, vois…cacher…c'est toi… c'est _toi _!

Il m'avait pris par les épaules et me secouait comme un prunier. Okay alors là, non hostile ou pas, j'allai lui en coller une !

Alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour lui ordonner de cesser sous peine de douleur imminente, il me lâcha brusquement et se recroquevilla en deux, les mains sur le cœur.

-Joli…Kurosaki, c'est lui…trouvé…cacher, il faut cacher !...Elu, oui, joli élu au joli éclat… Blanc… blanc tout blanc ! Continua-t-il de marmonner alors qu'il se convulsait.

Je lui saisis les épaules, affolé.

-Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? Hey !

Il se redressa d'un coup et se jeta sur moi, me plaquant au sol et mettant ses jambes de part et d'autres de mon corps. Il ne me tenait pas, mais pour une raison inconnue, j'étais paralysé. La peur aurait dû s'insinuer en moi mais il plongea son regard brillant dans le mien et le calme m'envahi. J'étais serein. Et j'attendais. Je savais qu'il allait me donner quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, de _très_ important. Que je devais protéger coûte que coûte.

-Oui, c'est bien joli Kurosaki, tu es choisi. Tu es digne de le recevoir. Mais attention, il faut le cacher, ne laisser personne te le prendre ! Les méchants loups vont vouloir t'attraper… Un jour, oui un jour, nous viendrons le chercher. Mais en attendant, il est à toi. Fais attention aux loups, joli agneau, fais très attention…

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que son discours était devenu moins obscur. Ma vue devint floue, mes sens s'engourdissaient. Je sentis la pression de la magie autour de moi. Mais ce n'était pas la même magie que celle que je connaissais : celle-ci était pure, douce, et m'enveloppait comme un cocon chaleureux.

-Tiens, joli Kurosaki, prends-le et cache-le. Et silence, silence ! Ne le montre pas. Ne sais rien joli Kurosaki… et surtout, ne fais confiance à personne. Promets que tu le protégeras, promets!

Une lumière m'aveugla et la dernière chose que je vis fut une forme étinceler, puis se dissoudre dans une myriade d'étoiles.

-Je le promets, soufflai-je.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Vilàà ! Quel suspense ! xD

Je me demande bien ce qu'il vient de se produire…(enfin si, moi je sais, mais pas vous ! Niark niark niark) pauvre Ichigo, il vient de sceller son destin...hohoho

Je continue ? : )

C'est un court prologue, mais je vous rassure, le chapitre suivant fait douze pages words…

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue…

Ou alors tout le monde meurt.

J'ai pas encore décidé.

(Hahaha j'aime faire ma sadique !)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un ****vote**** :**

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ?**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ?**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa )

Je mettrai le premier chapitre sûrement en même temps que celui du _Poison d'Irya_ (mon autre fic, que je vous conseille foooortement…Quoi ? Autant faire de l'auto-pub tant que j'y suis ! Roh) ^^

Ayase, qui se ronge les sangs de connaître vos impressions sur son nouveau bébé…

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... efin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvé sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à toi! :) **


	2. Un vampire m'invite à dîner

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D**

**Je suis heureuse que ce prologue ait suscité autant de réactions, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! ;)**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements, ils m'ont vraiment motivé pour vous mettre la suite plus vite ! Je voulais la poster vendredi mais vous avez tous été tellement adorables que je n'ai pas pu vous faire attendre plus longtemps… **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**P.S : Premier résultat du vote pour le M-preg, à la fin du chapitre !**

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre : **Chapitre 1 : Un vampire m'invite à dîner.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supranaturel, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

**Warnings bis **: Je cherchai un surnom que Grimmjow pourrait donner à Ichigo…et j'ai pas trouvé. Du coup j'ai fait des recherches sur internet (non, je ne plaisante pas xD) et de fil en aiguille je suis re-tombé sur la fic « Kurenai Club » de Shini-sama (que j'avais adoré il y a quelques années…et que je vous conseille) Et une des phrases de Grimmjow m'a frappée (entre les ducon, crétin etc.^^) : « Tu es comme Bambi en plein milieu de la forêt : complètement perdu » et là ça a fait « TILT! » C'est exactement ce que je cherchais. Donc bon, je voudrais préciser que j'ai perverti Bambi…désolée Disney© ! Et merci pour cette excellente idée Shini_-sama_ (tu n'as jamais aussi bien porté cet honorifique xD).

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un vampire m'invite à dîner.

Je me réveillai dans ma petite chambre d'étudiant, juste à côté du campus de la Faculté Sereitei. J'avais l'impression de peser une tonne. Cloué au lit, je tentai de me souvenir des événements de la veille.

Les voix, le frisson, l'Homme-Tweed, son blabla inintelligible, son placage, la lumière… la promesse.

Seigneur mais que s'était-il passé ?

Et surtout, que devais-je faire maintenant ?

Je fus tenté d'appeler mon père, resté à Karakura avec le reste de la famille. Il aurait su instinctivement quoi faire, à ma place. La plupart des membres de la famille Kurosaki étaient des sorciers de talent, mais mon père a une magie instinctive particulière.

Tout comme l'avait ma mère d'ailleurs. Ma mère était une sorcière extrêmement puissante. Elle savait des choses, les ressentait, avait le don de prophétie … et tellement d'autres talents. Ses pouvoirs surnaturels s'étaient manifestés précocement, et très vite elle était devenue plus puissante que les sorciers adultes de la région.

Moi et mes deux jeunes sœurs n'avions pas autant de capacités, mais étant des Kurosaki, nous étions quand même plus puissants que les sorciers ordinaires…et plus étranges. Mais ça, ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle.

Ma plus jeune sœur, Yuzu, est une experte en potion…et en cuisine. Elle maitrise aussi à la perfection le répertoire traditionnel des charmes et sortilèges. Ce qui est extrêmement pratique pour que la vaisselle, la lessive et le nettoyage de la maison se fassent tout seuls, après un simple claquement de ses doigts… Et quelques paroles marmonnées pour les taches coriaces.

Karin, la deuxième, a hérité de l'instinct extraordinaire des parents…ce qui est à la fois très pratique pour connaître certaines choses à l'avance (la météo, la bourse, les notes, les décisions importantes…) et à la fois terriblement agaçant quand elle perce à jour tous les secrets… Elle avait d'ailleurs dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Mais tant qu'elle ne me sentira pas en danger ou dans un besoin de me confier, elle me laissera en paix, Karin est comme ça.

Tant qu'à moi… je n'ai pas de talents particuliers. Je peux lancer des sorts ordinaires mais rien de spectaculaire. Pour tout le monde, je suis le faiblard de la famille, le « vilain petit canard qui n'a pas de pouvoir ». Mon père ne s'en inquiète pas, il me dit que je _ressens_ et que de toute façon, puisque j'ai décidé de vivre avec les humains, je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs.

Je suis d'accord avec lui. Et ressentir est très pratique pour un psychothérapeute. Je suis donc pleinement satisfait et je me fiche comme de l'an quarante de tout ce que les gens peuvent raconter à mon sujet.

Mes camarades de classes ne savent évidemment rien de la…_particularité_ de ma famille. Sauf ceux qui sont comme nous, bien sûr. Urahara par exemple, qui est un elfe de renom.

On nous a appris très jeune à ne pas parler de nos pouvoirs. Qu'il fallait parler de magie avec prudence et pas avec n'importe qui. Les humains sont plus nombreux que nous et redoutent nos pouvoirs, m'avait expliqué ma mère, et la peur est la force la plus puissante du monde.

Je me demande encore si c'est la peur qui l'avait tuée.

* * *

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le dilemme qui s'offrait à moi : appeler à l'aide mon paternel ou garder ma promesse et ne parler à personne des étranges événements de la veille.

J'examinai mon corps. Je n'avais pas de contusion, de mystérieux troisième bras qui avait poussé dans la nuit, ou n'importe quoi de pas naturel.

Un flash du regard désespéré de l'homme me traversa l'esprit et je me rappelai de la magie douce et pure qui m'avait entouré.

« Tiens, joli Kurosaki, prends-le et cache-le. Et silence, silence !».

« Promets que tu le protégeras, promets! »

Je soupirai avec lassitude. J'allai la garder sa promesse.

De toute façon, j'avais peut-être rêvé.

* * *

Le temps que je récupère mon énergie, que je prenne une douche, m'habille, et mange, il était plus de midi. Pestant, je me dépêchai de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour continuer mes recherches. Mon long et fastidieux devoir n'allait pas se faire tout seul et puisque je m'étais évanoui la veille pour miraculeusement me retrouver dans mon lit ce matin, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le commencer !

Je courrais dans les rayons pour retrouver le volume qui m'avait intéressé avant l'étrange apparition de l'Homme-Tweed: un traité sur les divers désordres psychopathologiques, le sujet de mon devoir. Mais ne le trouvais pas.

Je me renseignais pour éviter de le chercher s'il avait été changé de place et on me dit qu'il était à l'étage supérieur, dans la galerie surplombant les tables de lectures.

J'y allais et repérai le livre. Je réprimai difficilement mon agacement : il était sur la dernière étagère, hors de portée.

A se demander si ces deux derniers jours n'étaient qu'un maléfique complot de Urahara pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Un petit rire moqueur me fit sursauter. Je tournai la tête vers l'autre bout de la galerie, mais il n'y avait personne. _Ah non, hein ! Je ne veux plus entendre de voix et voir apparaître des fous! J'ai déjà donné, merci._

Je me secouai et me retournai, me reconcentrant sur mon problème. Je regardais à droite, puis à gauche, je m'avançai pour observer les rayons…peine perdue : l'escabeau de la galerie était introuvable. Je grognai et me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Le monde était contre moi.

J'observai le volume, qui me faisait du gringue du haut de son trône de poussière… et je respirai un bon coup.

Personne ne me verrait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je tendis la main et imaginai saisir le livre. Ce dernier recula, s'inclina, et tomba dans ma paume ouverte dans un petit claquement sourd. Le tout en trois secondes. Applaudissements, je vous pris !

Soudain, je sentis deux taches glaciales entre mes omoplates.

J'avais été vu, et pas par un humain.

* * *

Assis à ma place attitrée dans la bibliothèque, en fin de journée, je me mis à réfléchir.

Grâce à mes « talents », je pouvais sentir quand une créature m'observait : quand c'est un sorcier qui m'épie, je ressens comme des chatouilles à l'endroit où il a posé ses yeux. Quand c'est un elfe…j'ai l'impression qu'il m'embrasse. Ce qui est assez troublant je dois dire. Surtout quand c'est votre professeur préféré… les elfes sont des êtres à part entière, ils sont extrêmement intelligents mais ils se comportent comme s'ils étaient shootés en permanence. Ils sortent des phrases sans queue ni tête et sont parfois tellement instables qu'ils sombrent dans la folie.

… Je surveille donc Urahara avec application. C'est un professeur et un mentor extraordinaire. Mais franchement, il est tellement imprévisible des fois qu'il m'inquiète.

Et puis il y a les vampires. Race ancienne et belle, qui se repaissent de sang et vous ensorcellent de leur charme quand ils ne vous tuent pas.

Sorciers et elfes sont des habitués des bibliothèques et lieux publics en général. A l'instar des vampires, ils peuvent aisément se fondre dans la masse humaine. Mettez un seul vampire au milieu d'une bande de jeune universitaire et c'est la catastrophe.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais vu Ukitake Jushiro, un sorcier professeur d'histoire, étudier des incunables à la loupe. Il m'avait chaleureusement salué et avait continué de travailler. Ensuite, j'avais repéré deux elfes dans une des sales dédiées aux recherches biotechnologiques. Ils avaient levé les yeux, hagards, quand j'étais passé pour aller me chercher un thé. L'un m'avait demandé de lui rapporter un latte, j'avais explosé de rire et le lui avait rapporté. Pour me remercier, il m'avait donné un bouchon de stylo Bic avec un regard grave, comme si c'était le présent le plus formel qui existe.

Parfois, j'adore les elfes.

Mais quand un vampire me regarde, je ressens une intense et menaçante sensation glacée.

Et c'était ce regard-là que j'avais senti tout à l'heure.

Je frissonnai. Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire venait faire ici ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient des créatures sociables, alors en trouver un dans une bibliothèque de faculté en plein après-midi est assez étrange. Parfois, il leur arrive d'avoir un élan de nostalgie et de vouloir revisiter leur passé dans les livres, mais c'est assez rare.

Alors pourquoi en avais-je un qui m'épiait?

Peut-être faisait-il des recherches sur leurs domaines de prédilection : le sang, les explosions, la découverte des secrets de l'univers…

Les vampires sont pour la plupart des scientifiques : ils préfèrent travailler en solitaire, ne pas montrer leur visage pour rester dans l'anonymat le plus longtemps possible, ils aiment travailler des années et des années sur un seul sujet, incognito ou seulement connu de leurs pairs. L'idéal pour eux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon livre bien mal acquis et décidai d'aller le reposer. Alors que j'étais arrivé en face du bon rayon je ressentis son regard glacé sur moi. Il n'avait pas bougé ou quoi ?

Je serrai les dents et me retournai pour affronter celui qui m'avait vu utiliser la magie un peu plus tôt.

Il était dans la pénombre, de l'autre côté de la salle, nonchalamment appuyé à l'une des gracieuses colonnes de bois sous la galerie, et tenait un guide de styles d'écritures japonaises du XVe siècle dans une main.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais j'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce stupide guide pour déchiffrer quoi que ce soit d'ancien.

Quiconque ait lu Twilight ou regardé la télé sait que les vampires sont fascinants et que leur beauté est au-delà de tout. Que lorsqu'ils bougent ou parlent, votre esprit n'est même plus capable de percevoir ce que vous voyez. Leurs traits sont si parfaits qu'on les aurait dit ciselés dans une sculpture grecque ancienne. Chaque mouvement est gracieux, chaque parole musicale. Et leur regard, aussi impérieux et captivant que celui d'un prédateur.

Un long regard, quelques mots, un frôlement : vous êtes prit dans son piège. Et vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir un jour.

Mais laissez-moi vous dire que rien ne peut vous préparer à ce qui vous attend lorsqu'on en voit un en direct.

En regardant celui-là, je compris que ce que je savais sur eux n'était que de la simple théorie.

Le seul vampire avec lequel j'avais fait connaissance était un psychothérapeute de la clinique d'Urahara. Son âge avancé et ses connaissances de la psychologie humaine lui permettaient de comprendre à la perfection les troubles des patients, et il pouvait guérir les cas les plus graves en un rien de temps. Abarai Renji était grand, musclé, tatoué comme le guerrier qu'il avait été, et d'une grande beauté. Il avait des cheveux rouges éclatants, des yeux brillants, et un rire communicatif. Il avait couché avec la plupart des jeunes femmes et hommes d'Okinawa et d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, il s'attaquerait bientôt à Kyoto. Ce qu'il faisait après les avoir séduit, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à le savoir. Mais les vampires de nos jours évitent le plus possible de tuer, car ils seraient alors trop facilement repérable et ferait courir un danger à leur race. Les humains étaient paranoïaques et tout sauf stupides, les vampires ne tiennent pas à se faire traquer par toutes leurs nouvelles armes biochimiques. Je décline systématiquement toutes ses invitations à passer dans son lit (d'ailleurs c'est plus un jeu entre nous qu'un réel désir sexuel) mais on sort boire un verre de temps en temps. C'est un bon ami.

Je m'étais toujours dit que Renji était représentatif de sa race. Mais en comparaison avec celui que j'avais devant moi, il paraissait gauche, terne, et vraiment très jeune.

Celui-ci était grand, largement plus du mètre quatre-vingt-cinq si je ne me trompais pas à cette distance, et il était encore plus musclé que Renji.

Epaules larges, hanches étroites, cuisses musclées et nerveuses. Je ne pouvais pas voir son torse mais ça sentait bien les huit plaques de chocolat. Ses mains étaient longues et agiles, ce qui était assez singulier quand on voyait le paquet de muscles qu'il se trimballait. Le plus marquant (et voyant) chez lui étaient ses cheveux : d'un bleu vif, électrique…hypnotique.

Le plus troublant, c'est qu'en plus de sa perfection physique, il avait une aura sauvage de puissance, d'agilité et d'intelligence qui transpirait de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il avait un pantalon noir et un pull bleu pâle, ses cheveux était dans un désordre sexy à la je-viens-de-prendre-le-pied-de-ma-vie-viens-donc-m e-rejoindre-si-tu-l'oses. Il avait l'air d'une panthère capable de frapper à tout moment, mais qui savoure chaque moment où il fait attendre sa proie terrifiée.

Pendant que je le scrutais (j'espérai de tout cœur avoir la bouche fermée), il me fixait. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres et rehaussés d'un trait pâle qui leur donnait encore plus de profondeur. Il me lança un regard interrogateur mais j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il se payait ma tête. Son visage était vraiment frappant : si beau, si tentateur…

Il sourit. Un petit sourire poli (moqueur ? je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer), qui ne dévoilait pas ses dents.

Pas besoin. Je les devinais aisément : parfaitement régulières et aiguisées derrière ses belles lèvres pleines.

La simple pensée de _dents_ me fit battre le cœur et fourmiller le bout des doigts, signe que ma magie défensive allait se mettre en route. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, je n'avais qu'une envie : fuir. Et vite.

Les quelques pas qui me séparaient de l'escalier me parurent le bout du monde.

Je dévalai les marches, trébuchai comme un con sur la dernière, et alors que je m'attendais à m'exploser le nez contre le parquet dégueulasse, j'atterris droit dans les bras du vampire.

Evidemment, il était arrivé avant moi en faisant tout le tour de la bibliothèque. _Le tricheur._

Ses doigts étaient froids et ses bras me parurent faits d'acier. Une odeur de musc, de cannelle et d'encens remplit l'air. Je la retenais : c'était son odeur et à partir de maintenant, la sentir me préviendrait du danger.

Il me redressa avec un rire narquois alors que je le fusillai du regard. Il ramassa le livre que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir gardé et je me sentis bête, moi qui était venu spécialement dans ce rayon pour le reposer, j'avais fuit en le serrant encore dans ma main. _La. Honte_.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, j'présume ?

Tremblant de la tête au pied, j'acquiesçai. Mon dieu, allai-je me faire tuer en plein milieu de la bibliothèque?

Ses longs doigts pâles se glissèrent dans une poche et en sortirent une carte de visite rouge sang –Oh, le sens de l'humour qu'il avait ce vampire…- qu'il me tendit.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Gri quoi ?_ C'était quoi ce nom franchement ? D'où ce type venait-il ?...et de quand ?

J'observai discrètement les alentours pour trouver une échappatoire, même si je savais qu'avec un vampire, c'était perdu d'avance. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et rougis quand je vis qu'il me scrutait avec un sourire en coin et des yeux hautains, semblant deviner mes peurs et trouver ça hilarant. Sa main était toujours tendue, fière et immobile, attendant que je lui prenne la carte comme un gentil petit toutou. Je lançai un coup d'œil à ses muscles et saisis la carte du bout des doigts, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher. Mieux valait ne pas l'exciter avec la chaleur de ma peau. Même s'il devait déjà entendre mon cœur battre la chamade.

Je jetai un œil à la carte et vit qu'il avait beaucoup de titres de prestiges et qu'il était professeur de biochimie, neurologue, psychiatre, chercheur pour le célèbre laboratoire Las Noches…et membre de la clinique Urahara. C'était bien ma veine. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que toutes ses occupations me surprenaient : il travaillait dans tout ce qui passionnait les vampires. La carte portait également les numéros de trois cliniques, en plus de son numéro de bureau et son email.

_Eh beh…en voilà un qui est bien joignable._

-Professeur Jaggerjack, le saluai-je d'une voix anormalement aigue.

J'avais terriblement envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

-Ton portable est en train d'sonner, m'informa-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si un bruit l'irritait.

Mon portable était en mode vibreur, dans mon sac, à une vingtaine de mètres. Ah, ces vampires…

-Ma sœur, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Karin devait avoir senti ma peur et peut-être même l'odeur du vampire. Pas de secret, je vous avais prévenu.

-Ouais, sourit-il de toutes ses dents et les yeux brillants, ça m'étonne pas d'la famille Kurosaki.

_Mama mia mais que quelqu'un me sorte de là, je vais me faire dévorer !_

Ses yeux, qui n'avaient pas quitté mon visage, n'étaient en réalité absolument pas noirs, mais du même bleu saisissant que ses cheveux…néanmoins, ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'elles cachaient la magnifique couleur de ses iris.

Mon corps était figé, mon bon sens hurlait de peur, mais l'attraction de ses yeux était irrésistible et je fus incapable de m'en détourner. Son sourire s'élargit. J'eus l'impression qu'il était si grand que s'il ouvrait les dents il pourrait me manger tout cru. Je me demandai si un prédateur qui a ferré sa proie avait la même expression que lui…

-Kisuke m'a beaucoup parlé d'toi, poursuivit-il.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et serrai les poings. Si je m'en sortais vivant, j'allai tuer Urahara.

Parler de moi à un vampire ! Même s'il était elfe, c'était complètement irresponsable ! Sentant ma colère, ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore plus. Je me rappelai que les prédateurs adoraient les émotions fortes, car les vivants sécrétaient des odeurs particulières sous chaque émotion. L'adrénaline, entre autre, était une odeur qui excitait énormément les vampires. Si je voulais rester en vie, il fallait que je me calme.

De toute façon ce vampire était terrifiant, alors je n'eus aucun mal à me remettre à ma place. Je tripotai le col de ma chemise et retentait ma chance en cherchant de l'aide. Mais nous étions toujours seuls. Personne ne pourrait venir à temps... ou m'entendre si je hurlais. Mais où diable était passé Ukitake ?

-II m'a dit que t'étais un élève brillant qui deviendrait un thérapeute d'enfer avec une bonne formation. Il a placé énormément d'espoirs en toi, c'est la première fois que j'le vois aussi captivé par un élève. C'est assez… _intéressant_. J'ai hâte d'bosser avec toi et d'voir c'que tu vaux.

-Merci, j'essaie de me montrer à la hauteur des attentes, murmurai-je.

Intéressant ? Oulala intéressant comment ? Intéressant je-gouterai-bien-ton-sang-pour-découvrir-ce-que-tu -as-d'appétissant ? Son regard se baissa sur ma gorge et ma main s'immobilisa sur mon col. Il releva les yeux vers les miens et je me retins de me pisser dessus.

-Ma sœur appelle toujours ?

-Non-stop.

-Ah. (Silence.) Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille lui répondre alors. Elle va…s'inquiéter, dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Il me scruta un instant puis me sourit de son beau grand sourire de psychopathe.

-Bien sûr. J'suis désolé d'avoir pris d'ton temps.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé _du tout_. Mais je décidai de fermer ma bouche.

-Vue l'bien que Kisuke m'a dit d'toi, j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait voir certains points ensemble. J'suis un excellent psychiatre, j'pourrai t'aider dans les recherches qu'tu fais.

-Trop aimable, mais non merci, j'aime trop la vie, dis-je d'un ton sec.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mon dieu, je n'avais pas dit ça ? Ce n'était pas moi qui avais lâché une réplique insolente et cassante devant un vampire à l'air affamé, pas vrai ? _Oh non, oh non, non, non… _désespérai-je intérieurement.

Le vampire bleu se figea et écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, puis ses lèvres tressautèrent et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec un intérêt nouveau. Et je ne voulais _pas_ de l'intérêt d'un vampire.

-Je…je préfère faire mes recherches seul, pour… pour ne pas dépendre des gens en cas de problème, vous comprenez ? Bafouai-je pour me rattraper.

Il me scrutait toujours, mais cette fois c'était comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

-Ouais, parfaitement. J'pourrais peut-être t'inviter à dîner à la place ?

Je restai bouche bée. Dîner ? Un vampire m'invitait à…dîner ? Je ne risquai pas de lui échapper à la bibliothèque, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un dîner ? Surtout qu'étant donné son régime alimentaire, ce serait _moi_, le dîner… alors franchement, très peu pour moi.

-Je suis pris, désolé, répondis-je brutalement, incapable de trouver une explication raisonnable.

-Comme c'est dommage, murmura-t-il en abaissant ses paupières. Une autre fois peut-être.

_Ah ça non, j'crois pas._

-T'es au Sereitei toute l'année, nan ? Alors on s'reverra, affirma-t-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées. Et puis y'a toujours la clinique…

Oh joie. Un vampire qui allait me traquer. J'ai la belle vie, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je tentais de toutes mes forces de lui faire un sourire poli. Je crois que je lui ai fait une grimace à la place mais, hey, j'avais essayé !

Pourquoi étais-je venu étudier au Sereitei déjà ? Quel idiot aussi, je savais que cette fac était bourrée de créatures ! Mais je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que des sorciers, des elfes…Renji occasionnellement, et puis c'est tout !

-Bien.

Son sourire se fit plus modéré et il me tendit la main. Hormis son coup d'œil flippant à mon cou, son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien. Je crois même qu'il n'avait pas cillé… ma fierté m'empêcha de détourner le regard en premier.

-C'a été un plaisir Bambi.

_B.. ?_

-Je m'appelle Ichigo, rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche sans lui prendre la main.

Son sourire de psycho réapparu à plein régime.

-J'sais. Mais Bambi t'va beaucoup mieux. T'as l'air aussi paumé et terrifié qu'lui, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je me retins à grand-peine de lui exploser la tronche à l'aide d'un sortilège électrique. Quel enfoiré !

Il haussa un sourcil et me défia du regard. Je serrai les dents et tendis la main. Il me l'attrapa au vol et alors que j'allai violemment la retirer de sa poigne glacée, il me la serra légèrement puis me relâcha, se recula, sourit de toutes ses dents de carnivore, et disparut dans l'obscurité au fin fond de la bibliothèque.

Je restai immobile jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes tétanisées. Puis, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau où j'ouvris mon sac. J'avais vingt-sept appels en absence. J'envoyai un « Tout est OK, te raconterai plus tard. Bx à tous » à Karin. Et me préparai à partir, encore tremblotant.

A chaque jour suffit sa peine comme on dit. Et deux jours de suite, c'était vraiment trop.

* * *

L'air libre du dehors eu beau me rassurer, je rentrai chez moi plus vite que d'habitude. Quand la porte de mon appartement fut refermée, je poussai un soupire de soulagement. Je me préparai des ramens et ouvris la fenêtre pour aérer. Je n'avais pas la force de me faire un vrai dîner. Je m'assis dans mon canapé et alluma la télé pour me changer les idées.

A 3 heures et demie du matin, je me réveillai avec le cœur battant, la nuque en compote, et un goût de musc et de cannelle dans la bouche. Je me levai difficilement du canapé et allais fermer la fenêtre avec un frisson. J'étais extrêmement tenté de rejoindre mon lit douillet mais…

-C'est _ça_ que tu appelles « plus tard » stupide Ichi-nii ? Il est plus de trois heures ! Remercie-moi de ne pas t'avoir réveillé de ta putain de sieste !

-Bonsoir Karin.

Je collai mon portable à mon oreille et m'effondrai de nouveau sur mon sofa. La discussion allait être longue.

Un déclic m'indiqua qu'un autre membre de ma famille avait décroché de son côté.

-Bonsoir fils ! Alors comme ça on fait de nouvelles rencontres ?

_Clic._

-Ichi-nii a rencontré quelqu'un ?

-Hello Yuzu.

-Et moi ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton papounet adoré ? Pleurnicha mon débile de père.

-Raccroche le vieux, tu nous pourri la discussion.

-Ah ma douce Karin, tu es toujours si magnifiquement directe !

Je soupirai et j'entendis Karin faire de même. C'était impossible de discuter avec un type pareil.

-Ichi-nii, Karin a été anxieuse toute la soirée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je me triturai les lèvres mais finis par ouvrir la bouche.

-J'ai croisé un vampire dans la bibliothèque.

-Oui ça on sait, m'interrompit Karin avec agacement, mais je n'arrivais pas à bien le sentir…

-Et moi à le voir, la coupa mon père.

Oula. Ça sentait pas bon tout ça. Si ma sœur et mon père ne sont pas arrivés à le détecter en combinant leur magie, c'est que ce Grimmjow était encore plus ancien et puissant que ce que j'avais cru.

-Il transpirait la force en tout cas…

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Karin, semblant piquée que ses pouvoirs aient rencontré plus compétents qu'eux.

-Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Yuzu. On le connaît peut-être.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu en tout cas. Il s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Papa ? Interrogea Yuzu.

Silence.

-Hey le vieux ? Insista Karin.

-Inconnu au bataillon, finit par lâcher mon père d'une petite voix.

-Pfff. Okay, bon. J'espère que t'auras moins de mal à t'en débarrasser que les elfes que t'as l'habitude d'attirer, siffla Karin.

-Karin ! La houspilla ma jeune sœur.

Je rosis. Comme ma sœur venait de dire, j'avais l'habitude de me trimballer des elfes éperdus d'amour à mes basques. Ils disaient tous que je « sentais délicieusement bon » et ils me suivaient partout. J'avais toujours eu un mal de chien à me débarrasser d'eux, et parfois, à ma plus grande gêne, j'avais eu besoin de l'aide de mon père et de Karin.

« Oh oui, je le sens, sens le Kurosaki…oui, oui, oui, sens bon, si bon… »

La voix hystérique de l'Homme-Tweed me parvint soudain aux oreilles. Lui aussi m'avait dit que je sentais bon. Je soulevais mon bras et reniflais mon aisselle. Euh…personnellement je ne trouvais pas que je sentais si bon que ça, mais bon. Chacun ses fétiches, hein.

-Je préfèrerai encore attirer un elfe qu'un vampire… soupirai-je.

-Laisse tomber Ichi-nii, tu attires les créatures pas net comme une merde, une mouche. Essaie au moins de garder tes distances. Ce merdeux est hyper dangereux, je le sens d'ici.

-Karin, ma douce, langage, chantonna une voix mielleuse.

J'entendis Karin grogner et je souris.

-De toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir, dis-je en touchant machinalement la peau de mon cou, il me fous les jetons.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Ichi-nii, dit Yuzu d'une voix douce et inquiète. Sorciers, elfes et vampires ne doivent pas trop se fréquenter. Ca attirerait l'attention des humains et ça pourrait être dangereux…

-Ouais, cracha Karin, ils sont aveugles la plupart du temps mais le sang leur monte vite à la tête à ces barbares, manquerait plus qu'il nous redonne la chasse.

Les seules créatures au monde que Karin tolérait étaient les sorciers. Pour elle, les elfes sont des adolescents attardés, les humains, des sauvages déguisés, et les vampires…les vampires étaient encore plus bas que les chiens galeux dans sa hiérarchie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Me demanda mon père en ignorant la remarque raciste de ma sœur.

-M'aider à travailler, faire connaissance…et m'inviter à dîner, rajoutai-je d'une petite voix en triturant mon t-shirt.

-QUOI ? Hurla Karin.

-A dîner ? Répéta Yuzu, incrédule.

Mon père se contenta de rire. L'enfoiré.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur les menus des restaurants qui pourraient faire saliver un vampire, rigola-t-il.

-Sauf moi, grimaçai-je.

-Il est si séduisant que ça ? Me demanda Yuzu d'une voix canaille.

Je rougis et bafouillai. Mon père et Yuzu éclatèrent de rire alors que Karin vociférait qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

-Les vampires se servent de leur physique et de leurs charmes pour piéger leurs proies ! Cria-t-elle, t'as pas intérêt à te faire avoir baka Ichi-nii !

-Evidemment que non ! M'insurgeai-je. Je tiens à la vie, merci bien. Et puis, je suis sûr de ne pas le revoir. D'après sa carte il dirige trois labos et travailles dans plusieurs cliniques et centres de recherche.

-Classique, siffla Karin, voilà ce qui arrive quand on a trop de temps et pas assez de hobbies. Et tu vas arrêter de tripoter ce t-shirt, oui ! Tu vas finir par faire un trou et tu vas nous pleurnicher dans les oreilles que t'as plus rien à te mettre…

Argh. En voilà une qui avait enclenché son radar et qui me voyait autant qu'elle m'entendait.

-Ichi-nii, tu as encore mangé des ramens ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé…

Et en voilà une deuxième ! Je soupirai. Que c'était fatiguant de venir d'une famille de sorciers…

-Ichigo, reprit mon père d'un ton grave, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait vraiment ce Jaggerjack ?

-Pas dîner, c'est sûr, ponctua Karin.

-Pas uniquement en tout cas, gloussa Yuzu.

Je pus voir les yeux de Karin se lever au ciel.

-Il voulait quelque chose, insista mon père, vampires et sorciers ne sortent pas ensemble. A moins que tu sois le repas, évidemment. Ils adorent le sang de sorciers par-dessus tout…

-Ah beurk, papa…

-Pardon ma Yuzu, je veux juste qu'Ichigo comprenne.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu'il me voulait ! Il m'a dit que Urahara lui avait parlé de moi en des termes avantageux et qu'il avait été curieux de me rencontrer, qu'il voulait m'aider à travailler, qu'il avait hâte de bosser avec moi vu qu'il est aussi psychiatre à la clinique d'Urahara… c'est tout.

-Argh. _Urahara_, Karin avait craché ce nom comme s'il avait un goût dégoûtant. Tu vois ! Les elfes ne t'apportent que des ennuis.

-C'est un excellent professeur, le défendis-je, et il sera un bon mentor s'il m'accepte dans sa clinique.

-Justement, parlons-en de cette…

-Pas aujourd'hui Karin-chan, l'interrompit Yuzu.

-Bon, nous tournons en rond, déclara mon père. Le mieux c'est d'attendre et de voir comment les choses évoluent. Sois extrêmement prudent fils, et tiens-nous au courant dès que tu sais ce qu'il te veut.

-Au fait Ichi-nii, tu ne fêtes pas Mabon ?

-Nan. Tu sais que je trouve ça débile, toutes ces fêtes pour sorciers délurés.

J'entendis mon père et Yuzu pouffer.

-Et le truc bizarre hier soir ? Demanda soudainement Karin.

-Quel truc ? Demandai-je, la gorge immédiatement sèche.

-…Non rien, sûrement mon imagination, je pensais à toi et j'ai cru ressentir un truc. Mais tu devais juste te masturber.

-K-KARIN ! Bafouillai-je, rouge pivoine.

Alors comme ça Karin n'avait pas « capté » ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Homme-Tweed?

-BREF ! Hurla Yuzu pendant que mon père se bidonnait. On t'embrasse bien fort Ichi-nii et surtout fais bien attention !

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais. (Silence soudain à l'autre bout du fil.) Allô ?

-L'avenir nous le diras. Finit par dire mon père.

-Oui, l'avenir… déclara Karin d'une voix lointaine.

Ces deux-là n'étaient pas aussi clairvoyant que ma mère mais je ne m'y trompais pas : quelque chose les inquiétaient chez ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Nous raccrochâmes et je soupirai. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'y pelotonnai, accueillant le sommeil avec félicité. Avant qu'il ne m'emporte j'eus la vision de l'Homme-Tweed, son regard sérieux plongé dans le mien.

«Fais attention aux loups, joli agneau, fais très attention… »

* * *

Alors? * se ronge les sangs * Premier chapitre à la hauteur de vos espérances?

Prochain chapitre: ... du point de vue de Grimmjow! Oui je sais, on a tous envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette tête de rebelle ;)

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue…

Ou alors tout le monde meurt.

J'ai pas encore décidé.

(Hahaha j'aime faire ma sadique !)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un vote :**

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ? (16 votes pour ! La majorité**,si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à voter contre, chacun à le droit à la parole.**) **

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (4 votes contre ! **Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que vous voulez...**)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... enfin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvée sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à elle! :)**

**Réponse à Kazuo Tatsu : **Bon courage pour ton bac blanc, déjà, c'est le plus important ;) Ensuite, merci d'avoir répondu à cette annonce ! Je suis allée sur ta page mais je n'ai rien vu, je suppose que tu révisais et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire l'image, mais sache que je suis intéressée ! Donne-moi le lien quand tu auras le temps ;) Bisous !


	3. Par les yeux de Grimmjow

**Wow wow merci pour tous vos encouragements! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic vous plaise ! :D **

Je voudrais aussi remercier les guests, qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui prennent quand même le temps de me laisser des reviews, merci beaucoup ! ;)

Je vais d'ailleurs répondre à certaines de vos questions :

Xéna : Bonsoir et merci pour ta review ! Alors pour la fréquence de parution, ça sera toutes les semaines ! Soit le mercredi, soit le jeudi ;)

Autre guest : **Pour ce qui est du M-preg, si le vote est majoritairement pour **: Il va y avoir des explications, il sera amené en douceur au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Un bébé ne va pas arriver comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Ca serait incohérent et ça gâcherait la fic je trouve ^^ En plus il ne sera sûrement présent que dans les derniers chapitres ou l'épilogue. Une grossesse n'est pas le sujet de ma fic, l'intrigue ne tournera pas autour de ça :)

Voilà, merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre : **Par les yeux de Grimmjow.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment, Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Par les yeux de Grimmjow.

Le vampire était assis dans l'ombre, adossé aux pierres usées et les pieds posés sur le toit.

Le sorcier fit son apparition, avançant d'un pas vif et étonnamment assuré. Il passa sous lui en pressant l'allure. Son inquiétude lui donnait un air plus jeune et soulignait sa vulnérabilité.

_Alors voici le si brillant Ichigo Kurosaki_, songea-t-il ironiquement.

Vu les résultats que ce mioche se trimballait, Grimmjow s'était imaginé un adolescent boutonneux, rachitique et affublé de lunettes en cul de bouteille. Mais au lieu de ça…

Bambi marchait la tête haute malgré sa flagrante agitation. Il n'allait pas être aussi facile à intimider que ce qu'il avait cru.

Oh bien sûr il avait vu la peur sur ses traits et sentit ses angoisses, mais le gamin n'avait pas détourné les yeux une seule fois et l'avait même envoyé bouler…deux fois. Grimmjow sourit. Ca faisait des centaines d'années que personne ne lui avait tenu tête.

La peur, le respect, l'admiration, le désir, étaient des émotions qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez les non-vampires… et chez beaucoup de ses congénères aussi. Mais ce petit sorcier était différent.

Quand il disparut au coin de la rue, Grimmjow rampa sur les toits et se blotti dans une embrasure en face de son immeuble. Le bleuté l'observa monter les escaliers énergiquement.

Il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il passait de pièce en pièce et allumait les lumières. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et disparut. Grimmjow eut un rire sinistre.

_Merci Bambi, ça m'évitera de te péter une vitre._

Grimmjow traversa rapidement la rue et escalada le bâtiment. De son nouveau poste d'observation, il percevait l'odeur particulière du sorcier et le salé de son dîner. Des ramens. Pouah, il avait vraiment des goûts de chiottes le Bambi !

Il se dévissa le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Le rouquin regardait la télévision. Son visage était différent quand il se détendait. Il se mit à dodeliner de la tête, puis se laissa glisser sur les coussins en poussant un soupir las. Peu après, sa respiration régulière lui indiqua qu'il dormait.

Il quitta son poste et, d'un bond, passa par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Grimmjow réprima un rire quand il se dit que ça faisait un bail qu'il ne s'était pas introduit dans les appartements d'un homme en pleine nuit…sans avoir l'intention de tuer évidemment. Autrefois, il le faisait aussi quand il était, comment dire...sexuellement intéressé, et que le désir était réciproque (c'est-à-dire à chaque fois, soyons honnête). Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Il connaissait les capacités de la famille Kurosaki, et savait que s'il n'était pas aussi puissant, l'une des sœurs du rouquin l'aurait déjà détecté. Ou même le paternel, s'il en croyait les rumeurs. Mais il avait l'habitude des sorciers et savait leur masquer sa présence. Quant au rouquin, nul doute qu'il se serait réveillé d'un coup si Grimmjow s'était introduit chez lui avec des intentions menaçantes. Les vieilles familles de sorciers avaient de bons instincts pour ce genre de chose.

La raison de sa venue ce soir, c'est que Grimmjow voulait savoir si le rouquin était toujours en possession du Wamakognaka Nagi. Il ne l'avait vu porter aucun bijou aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas ressentit d'énergie particulière. Il n'y avait rien non plus dans ses possessions quand il avait fouillé dans son sac à la bibliothèque. Et Grimmjow n'avait rien vu de lumineux. Or, le Wamakognaka Nagi est censé emmètre une intense lumière pure, d'après la légende. Peut-être que Bambi ne l'avait plus ?

Mais c'était très peu probable qu'un sorcier, et surtout un Kurosaki, ait laissé filer un tel pouvoir, de telles connaissances.

A pas de loup, il parcourut la pièce, tentant de le détecter. Le Nagi n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la chambre. Il se faufila le long du canapé où Bambi sommeillait.

Son visage était serein mais ses poings étaient crispés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup à n'importe quel moment. Quel ronchon ce gosse.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il l'avait senti dès le premier instant où il l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque.

Il croisa ses bras musculeux et le scruta vainement. Ce sorcier ne sentait pas les odeurs habituelles de cire, de soufre et de sauge. Ne pratiquait-il pas la magie ? Grimmjow se rappela soudain que cette nuit était Mabon, une fête sorcière. Le rouquin ne se mêlait donc pas aux autres pour lancer leurs petits sorts au coin des bougies. Intéressant. Et très rare. Il devait avoir un sacré caractère le Bambi pour tourner le dos à ses confrères et vivre sa propre vie.

Plus Grimmjow le regardait, et plus il avait l'impression que le rouquin dissimulait quelque chose. Quelque chose de… de… Rah il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était extrêmement frustrant !

Il remarqua un petit bureau à l'air très utilisé –lisez en bordel pas possible - et partit l'examiner. Alors qu'il s'avançait il sentit de l'électricité et se figea. Il se retourna.

De la lumière s'échappait de Bambi, comme transpirant de tous ses pores. C'était une clarté bleu pâle où du blanc pur se mêlait. L'espace d'un instant, il parut scintiller. Grimmjow secoua la tête, incrédule. C'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais vu, tout au long de sa vie d'immortel, un tel phénomène lumineux chez un sorcier ou une autre créature.

Il l'aurait bien examiné mais des affaires plus urgentes requerraient son attention : il _fallait_ qu'il trouve le Nagi. Il reprit sa quête parmi le désordre du bureau.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bleus décoiffés, agacé. L'odeur de Bambi était partout et ça le troublait. _Bordel.._.

Il se retourna vers le canapé. Bambi remua de nouveau, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et relevant le bas de sa chemise au niveau de son dos. Grimmjow se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le gamin avait un charme peu commun, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses traits, sa peau... Grimmjow frissonna et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Une fois de plus, une lumière apparut, mais Grimmjow sentit l'odeur de la magie défensive. Le gamin avait sentit son soudain intérêt et lui faisait inconsciemment savoir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à approcher ses crocs, sous peine de douloureuses représailles.

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents. Nan, franchement, ce gamin n'était pas banal.

Il était d'ailleurs très surprit devant l'écart de ce qu'il voyait et la conversation qu'il avait surprit la veille. Deux sorcières qui parlaient du Wamakognaka Nagi et du sorcier qui l'avait eu entre les mains, d'après une vision de l'une des mochetés enrubannées. L'autre assurait que Bambi était un sorcier médiocre, presque sans pouvoir magique, et que c'était pour ça qu'il se mêlait aux humains uniquement, et boudait les réunions avec ses pairs, malgré sa puissante famille.

Mais Grimmjow l'avait clairement vu faire de la magie informulée à la bibliothèque et il était témoin en cet instant de toute son intensité.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Kisuke lui avait parlé du don extraordinaire de Bambi pour cerner les gens et son besoin de les aider et de les guérir, ce qui l'avait motivé à l'inviter dans sa clinique. Distraitement, Grimmjow se demanda si Bambi serait capable de le cerner avec la même perspicacité surnaturelle.

L'horloge qui sonna trois coups dans l'appartement du dessous le fit sursauter. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté des heures immobiles à regarder le sorcier rêver et exhaler de temps à autre cette lumière. Il songea un instant à étancher sa soif avec son sang. Y goûter lui révèlerait l'emplacement du Nagi et les secrets qu'il dissimulait…

Les bouts des doigts du rouquin se mirent à crachoter des étincelles électriques et Grimmjow réprima à grand-peine son hilarité. _Okay, Bambi, ça veut dire nan, j'ai bien saisi. _

De toute façon, ça aurait été un beau gâchis.

Il n'avait pas sentit le Nagi ici. Ni sur le sorcier, ni dans son appartement. Il était donc resté dans la bibliothèque... ou alors le sorcier l'avait caché autre part.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la charmante forme endormie, il retourna dans la cuisine, écarta les battant de la fenêtre, et se fondit dans la nuit.

Au même moment, Ichigo se réveilla pour appeler sa famille, un goût bien particulier dans la bouche...

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, ce chapitre se passe donc avant qu'Ichigo ne se réveille pour appeler sa famille!

Un chapitre court, certes, mais avoir un pov de Grimm n'a pas de prix, pas vrai ? ^^ Et le prochain chapitre fait 11 pages word, alors on se rassure ! ;D

* * *

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue…

Ou alors tout le monde meurt.

J'ai pas encore décidé.

(Hahaha j'aime faire ma sadique !)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un vote :**

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ? (24 votes pour ! La majorité**, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à voter contre, chacun à le droit à la parole.**)**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (7 votes contre ! **Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que vous voulez...**)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... enfin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvée sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à elle! :)**

**Lamento-chibi** est sûrement l'artiste qui va m'honorer de son dessin, mais je préfère laisser l'annonce au cas où, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore… : )


	4. C'est quoi ce bordel?

**C**oucou tout le monde !J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la vie est belle ! ^^

Je tiens à m'excuser mais je suis obligée de faire quelque chose que je ne fais jamais d'habitude : je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews :S

En fait je suis en plein bordel administratif pour m'inscrire à la fac (vu que j'ai loupé mes concours bouhouhou) et du coup je vais poster vite fait ce chapitre, celui du Poison d'Irya et puis sauter dans le métro pour aller au bureau des équivalences. Je n'ai donc pas le temps de vous répondre, je suis terriblement désolée ! Je me sens extrêmement mal, si vous saviez… vous qui avez si gentiment pris de votre temps pour me laisser un petit commentaire…et je n'ai eu que le temps de compter le vote ! Argh pardon, pardon, pardon !

**Et merci, merci, merci pour votre soutien et votre participation au vote !**

Juste un petit truc vu que c'est revenu souvent dans vos reviews et que ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à éclaircir : **Ce n'est pas le Nagi qui fait briller Ichigo, ce sont ses pouvoirs magiques !** Pareil que sa lumière bleu/blanche au bout des doigts, c'est de l'électricité qui lui permet de se défendre ! Grimmjow n'est donc pas un crétin fini complètement aveugle : car, je répète, ce n'est pas le Nagi qui se manifeste en Ichigo.

**Mais alors où est le Nagi ? (That is the question^^)**

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre : **C'est _quoi_ ce bordel ?

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment, Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : C'est _quoi_ ce bordel ?

Quatre heures plus tard je me réveillai allongé sous l'édredon, le téléphone à la main. Je gémis en voyant l'heure : je n'aurais pas le temps de me promener au bord de la rivière ou de faire un peu de jogging.

Abrégeant mon rituel matinal, je pris ma douche et bus une tasse de thé brûlant tout en me séchant les cheveux. Roux pétant, rebelles, et qui se liguent perpétuellement contre toute forme d'oppression communément appelée « peigne ».

Comme la plupart des sorciers, j'avais du mal à les dresser. Il fallait utiliser régulièrement ses pouvoirs pour empêcher l'électricité statique de s'accumuler. C'est pour cela que les cheveux de mes deux jeunes sœurs étaient aussi dociles : elle faisait de la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. Alors que moi, avec mes capacités limitées, je l'utilisais beaucoup moins.

Mon père me dit parfois en rigolant que mes cheveux sont aussi indomptables que moi et que la magie n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je lui tirais alors la langue et lui foutais un coup de poing dans le nez. Je me sentais étrangement tout de suite mieux.

M'étant brossé les dents, j'enfilai un jean, un-t-shirt bleu-marine et une veste noire. Quand je me regardai dans le miroir, j'y vis le visage de ma mère. Je lui avais toujours ressemblé, malgré mes traits plus masculins (heureusement). Bien qu'aujourd'hui, avec le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude, j'étais anormalement pâle. Ce qui faisait ressortir mes taches de rousseurs, à ma plus grande irritation. Je trouvais qu'elles me donnaient l'air d'un gamin qui a bronzé derrière une passoire.

Mes yeux, encore embués de sommeil, étaient couleur marron clair et finement striés de jaune.

Et puis j'avais deux jolis cernes violets en-dessous.

Je songeai à l'impeccable docteur Jaggerjack et tirais la langue à mon miroir. Il devait sûrement être toujours d'une beauté irréprochable, ce fauve.

Sur le seuil, je m'immobilisai et inspectais la pièce. Quelque chose me tordait le ventre…j'avais oublié un truc ? Un devoir, un livre à rapporter à la bibliothèque ?

Après vérification j'en conclu que non et passai à autre chose. J'avais cours ce matin à la première heure et j'allai être en retard si je ne partais pas tout de suite.

* * *

Je soupirais et shootais dans un caillou. Mes cours avaient été annulés à la dernière seconde. Je détestais quand ils faisaient ça !

Je me rendis donc à la bibliothèque pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil pour leur demander une place en salle de travail. Je fus surpris de les voir en pleine effervescence, alors que d'habitude, tout était calme.

-Il a demandé à être en salle de travail.

-Il veut ce bouquin, je crois…

-Non malheureux, ne range pas celui-là, il le veut aussi !

-Mon dieu, quelle longue liste…

-Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est sex quand même…

-Oh oui ! Est-ce que tu as vu ses _fesses _?

-Mes dames, un peu de tenu je vous pris !

-Portez-lui ses manuscrits et dîtes-lui que nous apporterons le reste dans l'heure.

Un employé à l'air renfrogné leva les yeux au ciel et me souris avec charme quand je m'approchai du comptoir.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Il y a le roi d'Angleterre dans la bibliothèque ou quoi ? Demandai-je, incrédule.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Seigneur, bien pire, penses-tu !

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Le roi est moche. Celui-là, il tendit le pouce vers ses collègues féminines en chaleur, est bien plus séduisant comme tu peux l'imaginer.

Mon ventre se noua pendant un instant. _Et si…_

-Mais il n'est pas aussi mignon que toi, continua le bibliothécaire d'une voix sensuelle, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je lui lançais un coup d'œil amusé et le détaillai. Yeux noirs, cheveux bruns tirant sur le mauve, il avait un tatouage 69 sur la joue et ses muscles tendaient sa chemise noire. Je lui rendis son sourire charmeur.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, et toi ?

-Hisagi Shuhei, pour te servir.

Un homme plus âgé surgit tout à coup et me lança un regard las. Shuhei se pinça les lèvres et me lança un regard désolé.

-C'est pour quelle place ? Me demanda le vieux.

-Table A4, dans la salle de travail, s'il vous plait.

C'était ma place habituelle et je l'adorai.

-Ah.

Shuhei me fit une petite grimace et le vieux se balança sur place. Je la sentais mal celle-là…

-Navré jeune homme mais nous avons placé le Professeur Jaggerjack en A3.

-Y'a la A6 de libre si tu veux, me dit Shuhei.

-Le Professeur Jaggerjack ? Demandai-je, la gorge soudain sèche.

Il m'avait piqué ma place en plus ce salop !

-Le beau gosse dont j'te parlais.

-C'est un éminent scientifique, déclara le vieux d'un ton grave, et il a demandé de la lumière et de la place.

-Tu veux changer de salle Ichi ?

Ichi ? Ouah, il était rapide lui. Je l'appelai Shushu moi ?

-Non, ça ira merci, je prendrai la A6.

Même pas en rêve que je laissais ce vampire me piquer mon endroit favori. Déjà, ma place, c'était trop.

-Très bien, merci de votre compréhension jeune homme, soupira le vieil homme, soulagé.

Il s'éloigna et Shuhei se pencha en avant pour me glisser un papier.

-Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Ca fait un moment que je te vois par ici mais c'est la première fois que j'arrive à te parler. Appelle-moi, ok ?

Je lui fis un clin d'œil allumeur et m'éloigna. Shuhei était un sorcier, je l'avais bien senti. Et par conséquent, un bon parti. Je ne sentais presque pas de magie en lui, il devait être un Mineur (un sorcier sans beaucoup de puissance, comme moi). Ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas mais je m'étais suffisamment amusé l'année dernière et je ne voulais pas particulièrement d'un autre coup d'un soir. Je haussai les épaules et rangeais le papier au fond de ma poche. Je n'étais pas certain de m'en servir, c'est pour ça que je ne lui avais rien répondu. Un sorcier ne peut pas mentir à un autre sorcier, ce dernier le sentirait.

En entrant dans la salle, je repérai immédiatement Jaggerjack et ses cheveux si passe-partout.

Il avait l'air impeccable, reposé… et pas du tout à sa place dans une bibliothèque. Je l'aurais plutôt vu dans la jungle avec un pagne, une lance et un cadavre de tigre féroce à ses pieds, ou dans un désert peut-être… ou un champ de bataille en guerrier féroce et impitoyable.

Aujourd'hui il portait un pull gris moucheté de vert et un coup d'œil sous la table me révéla un pantalon anthracite et des chaussures noires. Le tout devait sans doute couter plus cher que toute ma garde robe réunie.

Mon ventre fit une embardée. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la clinique d'Urahara ou dans un de ses foutus laboratoires ?

Sans chercher à être discret, je m'avançai à grand pas vers lui. Je décidai qu'il ne m'intimiderait pas comme hier. _Je suis un homme, un sorcier, et qu'il aille se faire foutre ce vampire de mes deux._

…_Et non, pas avec moi, bande de pervers. Roh._

Assis de biais au fond, il ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence. Ce qui était absolument impossible mais passons. Je lâchai mon sac et sortit mon ordinateur portable pour délimiter mon territoire.

Je vis ses lèvres tressauter et il finit par lever la tête, les yeux brûlants d'amusement et de moquerie.

-Hello Bambi, t'es aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphants, tu l'sais ça ?

-Hello le Schtroumpf, t'es aussi discret qu'une lampe de mille watts, tu l'sais ça ?

Et paf, dans ta gueule.

Profondément satisfait, je me retournai et m'éloignai chercher des livres. Je sursautai si fort que je crus faire une crise cardiaque quand j'entendis le vampire hurler de rire à gorge déployée. Et bien sûr, à lui, on n'ose pas lui dire chut ! Je me détournai et reprit mon chemin… souriant aussi, malgré moi.

* * *

Quand je revins, les bras chargés de bouquins pour mes devoirs, Grimmjow s'était calmé. Je posais les livres sur la table et il se remit à me fixer avec intensité. Je songeai tout à coup qu'il avait dû entendre mon petit flirt tout à l'heure avec Shuhei, avec son ouïe de chauve-souris. Le rose aux joues, je refusai de croiser son regard et me mit à construire une petite muraille entre lui et moi. Grimmjow me regarda élever mes fortifications avec un amusement évident jusqu'à ce que je sois à court de matériel, puis après avoir lâcher un petit rire de gorge narquois, il reprit sa lecture. Je me retins de grogner.

-Il y a plus de place dans l'aile nord, vous savez ? Grommelai-je.

Grimmjow leva le nez et ses pupilles dilatées assombrirent soudain ses yeux bleus.

-T'es en train de dire que j'te gêne Bambi ?

-Bien sûr que non, ma hâtais-je de répondre, la gorge nouée par le parfum de danger qui avait accompagné ses paroles. Mais je me disais qu'il y avait moins de soleil dans l'aile nord.

Grimmjow me refit son sourire de psychopathe et secoua la tête, faussement exaspéré.

-Bambi, Bambi…me dis pas que t'crois à ces conneries ? T'es pas si con, dis ?

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Je ne crois pas que tu vas t'enflammer, non, ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs, crachai-je en abandonnant le vouvoiement poli face à ses attaques peu subtiles à mon intelligence. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de… _gens comme toi_ qui aiment se dorer la pilule au soleil.

Grimmjow ne broncha pas, mais rien qu'à le voir je sus qu'il réprimait un rire.

-Et t'en as rencontré beaucoup des, il leva un sourcil se foutant ouvertement de ma tronche, _gens comme moi _?

Il avait parfaitement compris que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les vampires. Grace à Renji, je savais que les vampires avaient des sens et des capacités supérieurs, mais aucun pouvoir, comme celui de lire dans les pensées par exemple. Les pouvoirs surnaturels étaient réservés aux sorciers.

-Juste un.

Il haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

-Qui ? Aboya-t-il presque.

Je fus surpris de sa colère soudaine.

-Je ne connais pas son nom, mentis-je, mais dans la…circonstance actuelle, on s'en contre fou, non ?

Son sourire revint. Seigneur, ce vampire était-il bipolaire? C'était bien ma veine…

-Oh Bambi, tu me ferais pas une petite crise de curiosité ? J't'intéresse tant que ça ? Me susurra-t-il t'un ton narquois.

J'eus la terrible envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure.

Il referma son livre et me dévisagea avec la patience d'un professeur devant un étudiant agressif et pas très brillant. L'enfoiré.

-Go ahead babe. Pose tes questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ?

Grimmjow s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les mains nonchalamment posées sur les accoudoirs, comme un roi.

-J'veux examiner tous les textes que j'peux trouver sur le chamanisme amérindien.

-Le chamanisme amérindien?

Alors là, il m'avait perdu. Pourquoi vouloir étudier ça ?

- Le chamanisme est un système d'pratique magique symbolique et spirituelle rependu surtout dans les sociétés traditionnelles am…

-Je sais ce qu'est le chamanisme, Jaggerjack, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, crachai-je, irrité qu'il me prenne tout le temps pour un débile.

Ses lèvres tressaillirent, je sus qu'il tentait de se retenir de me faire son sourire carnivore. Je croisai les bras comme pour me protéger et je le vis suivre mon mouvement des yeux.

-Okay. Si tu veux tout savoir Bambi, j'étais v'nu hier pour demander les manuscrits que j'ai là, j'voulais être certain qu'ils aient tous ceux d'ma liste. Et puis j'ai voulu jeter un p'tit coup d'œil histoire de voir dans quel environnement j'allai devoir bosser. Prendre des repères, enregistrer des couleurs, des odeurs, des marques…des trucs de _gens comme moi_ quoi, dit-il avec un regard moqueur. Parce que le temps que je fasse mes recherches, j'resterai au Sereitei. Et puis toi, t'étais à la galerie, en train de trémousser tes jolies p'tites fesses et batailler pour trouver de quoi escalader les étagères. Et bien sûr, ce que j'ai vu ensuite était…tout a fait inattendu.

Je rougis à cette évocation de mon petit tour de magie et j'essayais sans vraiment y parvenir, à mon plus grand damne, de ne pas être complètement désarmé par son évocation à mon anatomie. _Attention Ichigo_, m'intimai-je. _Il essaie de te charmer, ne tombe pas dans le panneau ! _

-Donc, t'es en train de me dire que c'est par un hasard tout à fait innocent qu'un vampire et un sorcier se retrouvent assis l'un en face de l'autre pour étudier comme deux personnes ordinaires ?

-Hey Bambi, tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a _d'ordinaire_, chez moi ? Railla-t-il, hautain, en se penchant en avant. Mais à part ça ouais, c'est qu'une simple suite de hasards qui nous a conduit là. Pas d'quoi en faire un drame, Jolie Fraise.

-_Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Joliefraise_, sifflai-je, hors de moi.

Ça m'énervait déjà bien assez qu'il m'appelle _Bambi_, si en plus il s'amusait à faire des jeux de mots entre des expressions et la signification de mon prénom, je ne répondais plus de rien.

Il explosa de rire, ouvrant grand la gueule, enfin _la bouche_, et rejeta la tête en arrière.

-J'adore te faire chier, putain. T'es trop facile à emmerder.

Je sentais des fourmis me picoter le bout des doigts. Une petite décharge ça n'allait pas le tuer… enfin, sauf si j'avais de la chance.

Tout en riant, ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, semblant avaler chacun de mes faits et gestes, ce qui était affreusement déconcertant.

Une employée gloussante de tout à l'heure arriva en poussant jusqu'à lui un énorme chariot en bois portant des cartons de manuscrits soigneusement rangés. Le vampire se détourna de moi et je soupirai de soulagement.

-Merci, Kara, lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

-De rien professeur Jaggerjack, répondit Kara en rosissant de plaisir. Faites-le moi savoir si vous avez besoin de…_quoi que ce soit_.

Vu la manière dont elle le dévorait du regard, son sous-entendu était parfaitement bien passé. Je fus tenter de lui dire que si elle continuait comme ça, ce n'est pas elle qui allait le dévorer….mais lui.

Elle se détourna visiblement à contrecœur et retourna faire son rapport aux autres employées qui l'attendaient.

Grimmjow s'empara du premier carton de ses mains vives et agiles et dénoua les cordelettes.

-Bon Bambi, c'pas que j'm'ennuie mais les adultes doivent bosser. T'pourras continuer d'me harceler plus tard, okay ?

-Enfoiré…murmurai-je si bas que moi-même je ne m'entendis pas.

Lui si apparemment, puisqu'il rit de nouveau en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec incrédulité. _Et beh oui, je ne me laisse pas faire mon grand, ça doit être nouveau pour toi._

Je me détournai, ouvris mon ordinateur, l'allumai rageusement et pris le premier livre sur ma droite.

Aller. Au boulot. Ce n'est pas un vampire aussi grossier qui va t'empêcher de faire tes devoirs, Ichigo, que diable!

* * *

Durant l'heure et demie suivante, je lus au moins trente fois les premières pages. Je me serais giflé. Surtout que cet emmerdeur de Grimmjow abattait le travail comme un chef, lisant vite et bien, prenant des notes avec son putain de stylo à plume Pélikan noir à 495 euros sur les pages qu'il tournait régulièrement avec un froissement sec qui me crispait. Et j'étais _certain_ qu'il le faisait exprès pour me faire chier.

De temps en temps, une employée s'aventurait dans la salle pour voir si Grimmjow laissait une ouverture. Le vampire continuait d'écrire en les ignorant royalement. Je les fusillais du regard l'un et l'autre.

* * *

Vers 10h45, un chatouillis m'avertis de l'arrivée d'une sorcière. Je tournai la tête et vis Soi Fon, professeur de méditation et vieille connaissance (que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement) qui s'apprêtait à me rejoindre. Soi Fon faisait partie de ces sorcières appliquées qui mettent la sorcellerie et la hiérarchie sociale en haut des priorités. Etant un Kurosaki, il était scandaleux pour elle que je ne me mêle pas plus à mes frères et sœurs et que je veuille travailler dans la clinique d'Urahara qui contient indifféremment vampires, elfes, sorciers et humains. C'est pour cela qu'elle enseigne la méditation…uniquement aux sorciers. Je la trouvait butée, fermée d'esprit et soûlante au possible. Je grimaçai et me préparai à gentiment l'envoyer bouler alors qu'elle venait sûrement me parler du dîner de Mabon, que j'avais « honteusement loupé » et gnagnagni et gnagnagna. Mais je la vis se figer quand elle aperçu le vampire. La brunette en lâcha même son sac dites-donc ! Grimmjow leva les yeux et la fixa d'un œil torve jusqu'à ce qu'elle file se réfugier dans l'aile médiévale.

Oh le miracle ! Si Grimmjow ne m'énervait pas autant, je l'aurais remercié avec chaleur et un cookie.

* * *

A 11H10 j'eus la sensation qu'on m'embrassait dans le cou. C'était l'elfe amateur de latte et fan de bouchon de Bic, qui s'amusait à enrouler et dérouler le fil de ses écouteurs. Il me vit, me sourit, fit un signe de tête à Grimmjow et s'assit à l'un des ordinateurs au milieu de la salle. Un panneau collé à l'écran disait « HORS SERVICE ». Il resta assis là pendant des heures, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil au plafond et derrière lui, comme s'il essayait de comprendre où il était et comment il y était arrivé.

Je me demandais la même chose.

En voilà un qui glissait vers le côté « folie » de son génie.

Je retournai à Wilhelm Wundt sous le regard imperturbable de Grimmjow.

* * *

A 11H40, une sensation glacée s'étala entre mes omoplates. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. D'après mon père, un être sur dix était une créature, mais ce matin, dans la salle de travail du Sereitei, elles étaient cinq fois plus nombreuses que les humains. Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient toutes là bordel ?

Je me levai brusquement et fis volte-face, effrayant un petit et chétif vampire brun aux yeux d'eau et à l'air gauche, qui était chargé d'une pile de livres sur la médecine et qui s'apprêtait à tous les faire tomber en trébuchant sur son propre pied. Il laissa échapper un petit cri, puis, en voyant Grimmjow, devint d'une pâleur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, même pour un vampire. Il s'excusa en bafouillant et détala dans le coin le plus obscur de la bibliothèque.

Pendant un court instant, j'eus pitié de lui. Puis, je me remis au travail.

* * *

Au cours de l'après-midi, quelques humains et trois autres créatures entrèrent dans la salle de travail.

Deux vampiresses que je ne connaissais pas firent leur entrée. Une qui semblait sortir du lycée avec un style de garçon manqué : cheveux blonds coupés court avec une longue frange sur son œil droit. Et une autre aux longs cheveux noirs séparés en deux couettes qui semblait sortir du collège. Elle avait des yeux verts calculateurs et pas franchement sympathiquse. Il y avait étrangement une sorte de ressemblance entre elles, comme deux sœurs, mais qui ne se ressemblent pas physiquement…c'était assez étrange.

Elles s'arrêtèrent auprès des livres d'histoire régionale et choisirent quelques ouvrages. Puis elles prirent des notes sur une feuille. La brune chuchota, Grimmjow tourna vivement la tête et laissa échapper un sifflement qui me hérissa les poils de ma nuque.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et s'en allèrent sans demander leurs restes sous l'œil vigilant du bleuté.

_Okaayy…c'était quoi ça ?_

* * *

La troisième créature était un vieil homme avec une moustache et une chevelure blanches. Il avait deux cicatrices : une à son œil droit, qu'il gardait fermé, et une autre sous sa bouche du côté gauche. Il resta dans un rayon de lumière à fixer avec extase les vitraux avant de poser son regard sur moi. Il portait une tenue d'universitaire : veste en daim marron, pantalon en velours côtelé d'un vert mal assorti et chemise en coton tachée d'encre. J'allais revenir à mes occupations quand un chatouillement m'indiqua que c'était un sorcier. Mais comme je ne le connaissais pas, je repris mon travail.

Néanmoins, une sensation insistante dans ma nuque m'empêchait de me concentrer. Elle gagna mes oreilles, devint plus pressente en envahissant mon front. Mon ventre se noua par la panique.

Ce n'était plus un salut muet. C'était une menace.

Pourquoi un sorcier que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, me menaçait-il ?

L'homme s'approcha de mon bureau d'un air détaché et une voix commença à chuchoter sous mon crâne douloureux, trop faiblement pour que je saisisse le sens des paroles. Ça venait de lui, j'étais certain, mais qui était-ce bon sang ?

Le souffle me manquait. _Sortez de ma tête_, dis-je muettement en me touchant le front.

Grimmjow se leva si vivement que je ne le vis pas faire le tour de la table. Un instant plus tard, il était derrière moi, une main sur le dossier de mon fauteuil, l'autre posée sur la table. Ses larges épaules se penchaient sur moi comme les ailes d'un faucon couvrant sa proie. La douleur s'apaisa mais j'avais encore mal.

-Hey Bambi, ça va ?

-Ca va, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était un vampire et _lui_ par-dessus tout, qui devait me protéger d'un de mes frères.

Dans la galerie au-dessus de nous une étudiante se dévissa le cou pour voir ce qui causait toute cette agitation. Deux sorciers et un vampire…impossible de ne pas attirer l'attention des humains.

-Dégage Grimmjow, les humains commencent à nous remarquer, dis-je entre mes dents.

Grimmjow se redressa mais continua de s'interposer entre moi et le sorcier comme un ange vengeur démoniaque.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, dit le vieil homme. Je croyais que cette place était disponible, je suis terriblement désolé.

Eh bien il n'avait pas l'air. Il s'éloigna discrètement et ma migraine diminua progressivement. Un souffle glacé accompagna la main du bleuté qui approchait mon épaule. Mais je le sentis hésiter et la reposer sur le dossier. Grimmjow se baissa.

-T'es aussi blanc qu'un aspirine Bambi, tu d'vrais rentrer.

-Non, c'est bon. Tu peux me laisser maintenant.

Je sentis une vague d'irritation dans mon dos et je me fustigeai pour énerver un vampire aussi puissant. Dans la galerie, l'étudiante continuait de nous regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

-Sérieux Bambi, t'as l'air à deux doigts de t'effondrer, j'te ramène si tu veux. Va faire la sieste ou j'sais pas…

-J'ai pas cinq ans ! M'écriai-je avec irritation. Et arrête de m'appeler Bambi, continuai-je à voix basse. Ce n'est pas une migraine, un sorcier ou un vampire en colère qui me fera quitter cette putain de bibliothèque tant que je n'en aurais pas décider autrement. Point barre.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que t'es buté !

Le visage de Grimmjow était si proche que mon cœur rata un battement sans mon consentement. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et je sentis de nouveau son parfum entêtant de cannelle et de musc. Mon regard le convainquit que je camperai sur mes positions quoi qu'il fasse. Il se pinça les lèvres, me lança un regard furibond, et retourna à sa place.

* * *

Il n'y eut plus d'incident. Mais à 15h, j'avais les nerfs tellement à vif qu'il m'était impossible de me concentrer. _Et merde, la journée est fichue._

Je rassemblais mes affaires et rangeais les livres. Quand je revins pour prendre ma veste Grimmjow leva le nez.

-Ca y est, tu t'en vas Bambi ?

-Ouais, répliquai-je sèchement.

Je ne réussis pas à déchiffrer son expression mais je sentis son regard glacé me transpercer jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue. Il ne fut pas le seul à me regarder partir : le sorcier menaçant, Soi Fon, le vampire gauche, et même l'elfe. Shuhei me fit un signe de la main et un clin d'œil. Je lui fit un petit sourire et sortit enfin de la bibliothèque, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais avec délice.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais enfilé un short de sport et un vieux débardeur trop grand pour moi. Après avoir chaussé mes baskets, je partis vers la rivière pour courir.

Ma tension ne s'estompa que lorsque j'y fus arrivé. « Intoxication à l'adrénaline » : c'est ainsi que mon père, médecin, qualifiait ces excès d'angoisse et d'électricité qui m'assaillaient parfois depuis l'enfance. Mes pas crissaient sur le gravier et mes muscles se détendirent petit à petit. Rien ne valait l'effort physique pour calmer les nerfs.

A mesure que je prenais une cadence régulière, que mes jambes se soulevaient en même temps pour accélérer, j'avais la magnifique impression de voler. Je fermai les yeux et souris, laissant les évènements de la journée perdre toute importance.

Le ciel s'assombrit sous mes paupières closes et le grondement de moteurs m'indiqua que je passai sous le pont Arrancar. En ressortant dans la lumière de l'autre côté, je rouvris les yeux.

Et sentis le contact glacé d'un vampire sur ma poitrine.

Une silhouette se dressait sur le pont, son long manteau flottant dans la brise. Bien que je n'aie pu voir clairement son visage, impossible de ne pas reconnaître ces cheveux bleus et cette carrure. Grimmjow Jaggerjack m'avait suivi hors de la bibliothèque.

Je poussais un juron et m'arrêtais net. Je n'étais pas de nature violente mais là, l'envie me démangeait de balancer n'importe quel caillou à mes pieds sur la jolie tête de cet insupportable vampire. Décidant qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre, je repris ma course en l'ignorant.

Un baiser sur ma joue me fit tourner la tête : un elfe blond aux cheveux mi- longs s'arrêtant au niveau de la mâchoire et un rictus dévoilant ses dents du haut me scrutait en parlant au téléphone. Il portait un manteau brun, une chemise noire, une cravate blanche, et une casquette de marchant de journaux. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire carnassier quand il vit que je l'avais repéré et il dit quelque chose à son interlocuteur, c'est alors que je repérai un piercing en forme d'anneau sur sa langue.

_Vraiment très étrange. _D'abord l'Homme-Tweed, puis Grimmjow et maintenant une kyrielle de créatures apparaissent dans mon sillage. _C'est quoi ce binz ?_

Je parvins au bout de la rivière mais la sérénité de cette sortie s'était évanouie. En faisant demi-tour, je repérais Grimmjow à côté d'une des tables d'un pub. Ce gredin avait fait plus vite que moi depuis le pont alors que je courrai à pleine vitesse. Evident, me direz-vous, mais ça m'énervait quand même.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'eau calme et soupirai. J'allai devoir l'affronter pour savoir enfin ce que diable il se tramait au Sereitei ces jours-ci. Je retournai la tête pour le rejoindre au pub mais je sursautai et fis un pas en arrière quand je le vis à quelques centimètres à peine de moi.

-Yo, Bambi. Chouettes jambes que t'as là. Et j'aime beaucoup ta tenue, susurra-t-il avec son sourire caractériel.

-Putain, mais c'est _quoi_ ces conneries ? Lui hurlai-je à la figure alors qu'il haussait les sourcils. (J'étais hors d'haleine, les joues rouges, et je me forçais à ignorer sa remarque). Pourquoi tu me suis, toi et tous tes potes ?

-C'pas mes potes, se rembrunit Grimmjow.

-Ah ouais ? J'ai jamais vu autant de vampires, d'elfes et de sorciers réunis ! Si ce ne sont pas tes amis, alors pourquoi ils te collent aux basques comme ça ? J'apprécierais énormément que tu ne me mêles pas à tes magouilles, Jaggerjack.

Je m'essuyai le front d'un revers de la main et écartai mes cheveux collés.

-Putain, murmura-t-il, incrédule, c'est quoi c'te blague ?

-Quoi ? Quelle blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

-Bambi, t'peux pas croire que ces… _choses_ ont envie d'me taper la discute, quand même? Demanda-t-il avec un mépris mêlé de surprise. T'es pas croyable.

Tout cet exercice m'avait donné chaud. Je soulevai le bas de mon t-shirt pour m'essuyer le visage. Je le laverai en rentrant. Les yeux du bleuté glissèrent sur mon ventre, mes jambes, mes clavicules, mes bras et jusqu'au bout de mes doigts qui tenaient le t-shirt. Malgré mon short, je me sentais soudainement nu. Embarrassé, je lâchais mon t-shirt qui recouvrit mon ventre. Les yeux du vampire se refixèrent dans les miens.

-Alors quoi, lui demandais-je pour cacher ma gêne, je suis au Sereitei depuis l'année dernière et à part les profs et quelques étudiants, il y a un nombre quasi-constant de créatures. Il n'y avait jamais eu de hausse soudaine de leur nombre comme ces derniers jours. La seule différence, c'est ton arrivé hier.

Je lui lançai un regard furibond.

-Et depuis, j'ai dû changer de place à bibliothèque, je me fais dévisager par des vampires et des elfes inconnus, et l'un de mes frères me menace ! Alors je te le demande une dernière fois, m'agaçai-je, pourquoi t'en veulent-ils et pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à moi ?

Grimmjow leva légèrement les bras, comme pour me prendre par les épaules et me secouer. Des ondes d'impatience et de consternation me chatouillaient les sens. Bien que n'étant pas particulièrement petit avec mon mètre soixante-douze, il était si grand qu'à cette petite distance je devais renverser la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard. Ouh que ça m'énervait ! Bien conscient de notre énervante différence de taille et de force, je reculai d'un pas et croisai les bras.

-S'intéressent pas à moi, stupide Bambi, mais à toi.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Attends…t'vas pas m'dire que t'sais pas pourquoi t'as des vampires, des elfes et des sorciers collés au cul quand même ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Non, répondis-je en regardant des buveurs du pub plus loin. Je vais en cours, je fais mes devoirs, un peu de sport, je ne fréquente personne de particulier, je ne me suis pas battu depuis des lustres… j'ai rien fait pour attirer autant l'attention.

-Bordel Ichigo, réfléchis ! Insista-t-il.

Je frissonnai à l'entente de mon prénom. Moi qui lui demandais depuis le début de ne pas m'appeler Bambi, je ne m'attendais pas être aussi chamboulé quand il m'obéirait.

-Il n's'est rien passé d'étrange avant-hier ? Personne ne t'as rien donné ? Continua-il.

Il baissa les paupières, mais j'eus le temps de voir l'expression avide de ses yeux électriques.

-De quoi tu parles ? Sois plus précis, on dirait un elfe.

Ma sœur et mon père m'avaient prévenu que Grimmjow désirait quelque chose. Ils avaient raison.

Il posa sur moi son intense regard bleu, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas perdre le fil de ma concentration.

-Ils t'suivent parce qu'ils pensent que t'as récupéré quelque chose de perdu depuis longtemps, dit-il visiblement à contrecoeur, ils le veulent et pensent qu'tu pourras le leur donner.

L'Homme-Tweed et son étrange lumière me revinrent en mémoire. J'eus un pincement au cœur. C'était sûrement de lui que Grimmjow me parlait.

« Tiens, joli Kurosaki, prends-le et cache-le. Et silence, silence ! Ne le montre pas. Ne sais rien joli Kurosaki… et surtout, ne fais confiance à personne. »

Oh la vache, dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourré moi ?

-Si ce ne sont pas tes amis, comment sais-tu ce qu'ils veulent ? Lui demandai-je avec suspicion.

-J'ai d'bonnes oreilles Bambi, excellentes même. J'ai aussi des yeux extras et j'suis pas con, m'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était moi, le con. J'étais à un concert dimanche soir quand j'ai entendu une sorcière dire qu'elle avait eu une vision d'toi récupérant le Wamakognaka Nagi. Et depuis, j'ai repéré pas mal de nouvelles têtes au Sereitei, et j'aime pas ça du tout, conclut-il en plissant les yeux d'un air féroce.

-Le Wako-quoi ?

Il me dévisagea comme s'il se demandait s'il allait m'étrangler ou s'arracher les cheveux.

-T'joues au con Bambi, ou t'sais vraiment rien ? Finit-il par siffler entre ses dents découvertes.

Je tressaillis. Sans le faire exprès je commençais à l'échauffer, et ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dis-je doucement pour l'apaiser, et je ne joue à rien.

Il me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes où je n'osais pas bouger un muscle, les yeux rivés dans les siens pour qu'il voie que je ne mentais pas.

-Le Wamakognaka Nagi, le pouvoir qu't'as volé avant-hier, m'expliqua-t-il avec un plissement de paupières qui lui donna l'allure d'un fauve redoutable.

-Volé ? M'écriai-je, consterné. Je n'ai rien volé du tout! C'est lui qui me l'a donné !

Je me mis les deux mais sur la bouche alors que Grimmjow s'approcha d'un pas, une expression d'avidité folle sur le visage.

-Alors tu l'as ? Où il est ?

Je me reculai d'un pas en levant les mains.

-Je n'ai rien du tout. Un mec étrange est apparu à la bibliothèque et m'a baragouiné des trucs bizarres, il m'a demandé de cacher un truc et m'a fait promettre de le protéger. Mais je me suis réveillé dans mon lit le lendemain sans rien !

-Sans rien, t'es sûr ? Me pressa-t-il. Pas d'bijou, d'livre, de truc brillant, un troisième œil, n'importe quoi qui se s'rait rajouté à tes possessions ?

-Non, je secouai la tête. Rien du tout, j'te jure !

Il se tut et fonça les sourcils, en intense réflexion.

-Qu'est-ce que ce waka-machin a de si spécial pour que tout le monde lui coure après comme ça ?

Il se pinça les lèvres et mon ventre se noua un instant : j'espérai que ce vampire ne se mettrait pas à me traquer pour retrouver son waka-chéri.

- Wamakognaka Nagi, me reprit-il d'un air absent avant de se secouer et de reprendre sa hargne habituelle. Simple curiosité Bambi. Des trucs de grands, t'peux pas comprendre, répondit-il en retroussant les babines.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con Grimmjow. Dis-moi la vérité.

-Crois c'que tu veux Bambi, j'm'en tape. Mais tu dois rester vigilant : ces créatures, elles plaisantent pas Jolie Fraise, et quand elles comprendront quel sorcier…_particulier_ t'es, ça va faire du grabuge.

Je serrai les poings, rageur. Il le faisait exprès avec ses surnoms à la con pour me mettre en rogne, c'était pas possible autrement. Son sourire satisfait de psychopathe me convainquit que oui.

-Comment ça, _particulier _? Demandai-je brusquement en rattrapant soudain ses paroles.

Le sang reflua de mon visage, me laissant tout étourdi. Je n'étais pas « particulier », j'étais un sorcier faible et sans talent. Un Mineur.

-D'nos jours Jolie Fraise, c'est rare pour un sorcier d'posséder un tel…_potentiel_, ronronna-t-il. Faut être puissant comme moi pour le voir mais, quand tu t'maîtriseras mieux, les autres le verront aussi.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, la crainte me nouant les entrailles sans que je puisse l'expliquer.

-T'irradies quand t'es concentré, Bambi, m'expliqua-t-il avec une once d'exaspération. Et c'est pire quand t'es en colère ou que tu t'crois en danger. Les elfes de la bibliothèque ne vont pas tarder à l'sentir aussi, ce sont les plus perspicaces.

-Eh bien merci de ta mise en garde. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Je m'apprêtai à le planter là, ma tête pleine d'informations bourdonnantes, mais sa main jaillit et m'empoigna le bras.

-Joues pas au con, Bambi. T'as intérêt à faire gaffe. Et surtout méfie-toi du sorcier d'tout à l'heure, me dit-il en grimaçant.

Sa main glacée me fit frissonner. Une sensation étrange et intense me fit bouillir le sang. Les narines de Grimmjow frémirent quand il huma l'air et il me relâcha aussitôt avec un sourire en coin légèrement calculateur et content de lui.

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il avait senti.

Mon retour chez moi fut comme dans un rêve. Je courrai en fixant droit devant moi. Parfois, une forme grise apparaissait de-ci de-là, mais rien d'autre n'attira mon attention. Arrivé au pied de chez moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack se dressait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Je montai les escaliers et, arrivé dans mon appartement, je regardai par la fenêtre.

Il avait disparu.

* * *

Pfiouuuu Ichigo est complètement paumé ! Et Grimm ne le lâche pas d'une semelle… Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant tous les deux ? Niéhéhé (moi je le sais-euuuuh xD)

* * *

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue (le tout amené en _subtilité_, pas de BAM ! Enceinte du jour au lendemain^^) …

Ou alors tout le monde meurt.

J'ai pas encore décidé.

(Hahaha j'aime faire ma sadique !)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un vote :**

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ? (36 votes pour ! La majorité**, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à voter contre, chacun à le droit à la parole.**)**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (10 votes contre ! **Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que vous voulez...**)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... enfin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvée sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à elle! :)**

**Lamento-chibi** est sûrement l'artiste qui va m'honorer de son dessin, mais je préfère laisser l'annonce au cas où, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore… : )

Et t'inquiète **BlackNell,** je comprends parfaitement, merci de m'avoir prévenue ! ;) Bon courage et un gros merde pour tout ce que tu as à faire !


	5. Et une promesse de plus, une

Bonjour/Bonsoir !:D

Aoibheal Fae m'a posé une question qui m'a fait sourire (parce qu'elle m'a rappelé mes prises de tête lors de l'écriture de cette fic) : « Où est ce que t'as trouvé un nom pareil ''Wamakognaka Nagi''? Est ce que c'est quelque chose de physique, qu'on peu toucher? »

Voilà ce que je lui ai répondu (pour ceux que ma life intéresse, les autres, allez lire sans plus tarder ! ^^) :

Pour ce qui est du nom Wamakognaka Nagi, je suis allée sur un site amérindien et j'ai cherché "Univers des Ames" (c'était le nom que je souhaitais lui donner). Mais évidemment, ça n'existait pas (ça aurait été trop simple, voyons ! ^^) alors j'ai collé "univers" et âmes" à côté...du coup je sais pas trop si ça veut bien dire « univers des âmes » xD Mais chuuut, on va dire que c'est le cas! ^^

Et pour ce qui est de la texture… le mystère reste entier ! * sourire angélique*

Voili voilou… bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! **Je vous dis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre participation au vote ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre :** Et une promesse de plus, une.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment, Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Après dîner, je m'installai sur le canapé devant la cheminée et allumai mon ordinateur. Pourquoi un vampire scientifique de l'envergure de Grimmjow tenait-il à voir ce Wamako-gnagna Nagi ? Et puis c'était quoi ce nom franchement ? Merde aussi !

Je sortis sa carte de visite et décidai d'en apprendre plus sur lui, ça allait peut-être m'aider à comprendre.

J'appris grâce à des sites biographiques et wikipédia (que ferait-on sans ce cher Wiki aux presque-toujours-mais-c'est-mieux-que-rien mauvaises informations franchement?) que Grimmjow, en plus de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur sa carte, était professeur de biochimie au Sereitei. C'était donc pourquoi il avait accès illimité à la bibliothèque.

Premier mystère, élucidé. J'étais bien parti !

Quand je recherchais les laboratoires, hôpitaux et cliniques où il travaillait, un ricanement désabusé m'échappa : évidemment il n'y avait rien à son sujet. Pas de nom, juste des sujets de recherches et des découvertes. Tout ce qui aurait pu être éclairant figurait sur des pages verrouillées par des mots de passe. Je tentai ma chance mais au bout de la sixième tentative infructueuse je grognai et abandonnai.

Bien parti, mais ralentissement sur la voie.

Je me dis ensuite qu'en tapant « Wamakognaka Nagi » j'allai peut-être en apprendre plus…enfin si j'arrivais à l'épeler correctement. Bonne chance à moi.

Après plusieurs tentatives branlantes d'orthographes différentes, tout ce que le moteur de recherche m'indiqua fut un traducteur amérindien. Je crois que même internet a eu pitié de moi…

J'appris que Wamakognaka Nagi signifiait « Univers des âmes », mais rien de plus.

Okay, la voie était carrément en travaux là…

Dépité, je saisis le nom du vampire dans les moteurs de recherche des publications scientifiques.

-Haha j't'ai eu ! M'écriai-je avec satisfaction.

La voie avait rouverte !

Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était guère présent sur Internet, mais ce narcissique aimait publier ! Il avait cinq sujets de prédilection : le premier concernait les loups. J'écarquillai les yeux et relis plusieurs fois l'information, histoire d'être sûr, mais j'avais bien lu.

Le bleuté avait l'air passionné par leur psychologie. Leur instinct, la vie de la meute, les migrations liées à leur survie… c'est sûr qu'il était aidé par sa propre nature pour faire ses recherches : le froid ne lui faisait rien et il voyait la nuit. Pratique pour l'observation. Je ris en l'imaginant en parka jaune, pull crasseux, et prenant fébrilement des notes en s'extasiant devant leur système hiérarchique.

Ensuite venait le plus évident : le sang. Je ne compris pas bien mais en gros il recherchait les liens du sang dans le système d'évolution et surtout l'origine des espèces (animales et humaines, pas végétales).

Venaient ensuite trois sujets qui se battaient en duel : la psychologie humaine (là je voyais les références à la clinique Urahara), puis la biochimie (le laboratoire Las Noches) et le chamanisme amérindien, qui semblait être sa toute dernière lubie, il n'avait encore rien publié dessus. Malheureusement, je ne compris absolument rien à tout ce charabia technique : j'étais un littéraire, pas un scientifique.

La voie se foutait de ma tronche maintenant : elle m'avait donné mes informations, mais j'étais incapable de les décoder.

Je m'empoignai les cheveux en espérant que cela me dégourdirait les méninges. Tout ça était impossible. Aucun scientifique, aussi brillant soit-il, ne pouvait produire une telle quantité de travail en une vie.

Une vie _humaine_, me railla une petite voix intérieure.

Seigneur, mais quel âge avait Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

Il me fallait du thé. De toute urgence.

* * *

Mon mug fumant à la main, je sortis mon portable de mon sac et recherchait un numéro.

L'un des avantages des scientifiques, c'est qu'ils ont toujours leurs portables sur eux et qu'ils décrochent à la deuxième sonnerie dans l'espoir de se voir annoncer qu'ils ont gagner un prix prestigieux qui les ferait renter dans l'histoire.

-Kugo Ginjo.

-Ginjo ? C'est Ichigo.

-Ichi ! s'exclama chaleureusement Ginjo par-dessus la musique que j'entendais dans le fond. Y paraît que tu vas t'faire recruter par Urahara ! Félicitation mon coeur!

-Merci, répondis-je, gêné par son surnom affectueux.

Il m'avait toujours appelé comme ça. Et comme Grimmjow, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Il faudrait qu'ils m'expliquent ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs surnoms à la noix un de ces jours…

-Alors Ichi, comment tu vas depuis l'temps ?

-Bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Oh tu sais…les rentrées scolaires quoi. Hey, baissez la musique !

La musique ne baissa pas et je ris. Ah, les rentrées, en effet…

-Dis-moi, je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton labo, mais tu as une minute ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur. Hey, baissez la musique j'ai dit, faut qu'je parle à quelqu'un !

La musique resta au même volume et je pouffais. J'entendis Ginjo grogner et il me murmura « attends deux secondes » avant que…

-BORDEL MAIS VOUS ÊTES BOUCHÉS OU QUOI ? JE VOUS AI DIT DE BAISSER CETTE PUTAIN DE MUSIQUE ! TSUKICHIMA, FAIS QUELQU'CHOSE, MERDE!

Quelques bruits étouffés, un ou deux jurons, puis le silence complet.

-C'est mieux. Désolé mon cœur, les nouveaux stagiaires sont toujours excités au début de l'année.

-Les nouveaux sont _tout le temps_ excités Ginjo, dis-je, regrettant l'ambiance de l'année dernière pendant un court instant.

-Et on est bien placé pour le savoir, hein mon cœur ? Susurra-t-il.

Je rosis et levai les yeux au ciel. Ginjo et moi nous étions rencontrés l'année dernière. C'est un génie qui passait son temps à se la péter. Je lui avais cassé le nez pour le remettre à sa place de petit con arrogant. Il est tombé « fou amoureux de moi » et on est sortit ensemble pendant deux mois et demi. Puis, il a eu son propre labo grâce à son intelligence remarquable et ses belles paroles, il a pris du temps pour travailler, il s'est plongé dans ses recherches… et moi je voulais faire la fête. L'inévitable se produit alors : on a rompu. Mais on est resté très bons amis.

-J'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un l'autre jour, dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Heiiiin ! C'est cruel, tu m'appelles pour me dire ça ? Dit Ginjo d'une voix faussement geignarde.

-C'est un scientifique, pas de l'amour, espèce de crétin !

-Un _séduisant_ scientifique ?

Je pensais au corps musculeux et parfait de Grimmjow et rougis.

-T'es qu'un obsédé. C'est un scientifique, voilà tout.

-Merde, il est si sex que ça ?

Je grognai et j'entendis son rire.

-_Bref_. J'ai fait des recherches sur son travail mais je ne comprends presque rien, et en plus les liens entre ses travaux m'échappent.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un astrophysicien. Tu sais que je suis nul en physique.

-Tu es censé être un génie.

-J'en suis un ! Se hâta-t-il de dire. Mais les jeux de cartes et la physique restent des mystères pour moi. C'est quoi son p'tit nom à ce séduisant blouse-blanche?

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Le nom me collait au fond de la gorge, tout comme son odeur de musc et de cannelle.

-Ouuuuh l'insaisissable et magnétique professeur Jaggerjack ?

J'eus la chair de poule.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, mon cœur ? Tu l'as ensorcelé d'un regard ?

Comme Ginjo ignorait que j'étais sorcier, sa remarque était involontaire.

-Mais non. Il a entendu Urahara dire du bien de moi et il était curieux.

-Mais oui, ricana Ginjo. Tu as posé tes pupilles chocolat au miel sur lui et c'est à Urahara qu'il a pensé. C'est un scientifique, mon cœur, pas un moine. Et un sacré scientifique en plus de ça.

-Ah bon ? Dis-je faiblement.

-Ouaip. Un phénomène, bien plus que moi d'ailleurs, il a commencé très jeune ses recherches et il peut être fier de toutes ses découvertes.

-Tu parles de son truc sur l'évolution ?

-Haha t'as pas chômé à c'que j'vois, approuva-t-il.

Nous parlâmes un peu de ses découvertes en neurologie et en biochimie, mais rien de palpitant.

-Et il a refait son apparition quelques années pus tard en étudiant évolution et chimie ?

-Ouais, mais son intérêt pour l'évolution découle en toute logique de ses travaux sur les loups.

-Pour l'évolution des espèces ?

-Leur origine, mon cœur. Ton professeur adoré recherche _l'origine_ de tous les êtres vivants.

Je digérai ces informations, je les réétudierai plus tard.

-Et le chamanisme ?

-Ça par contre, soupira Ginjo, c'est un mystère.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans ses recherches ?

-Eh bien, hésita Ginjo, il se comporte comme un mec qui a découvert un truc énorme. Ou qui _cherche_ un truc énorme et qui ne veut pas de concurrence.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

-Il est sur ses gardes, il se terre dans son labo, ne fréquente plus les séminaires ou ses collègues, de peur dévoiler quelque chose et de permettre à un autre de voler sa découverte.

-Ouais, comme un loup quoi, ironisai-je.

Je connaissais plutôt bien les loups. Et le comportement possessif et méfiant que décrivait Ginjo correspondait parfaitement.

-Exactement ! Ri-t-il. Il n'a mordu personne et on ne l'a pas surpris en train de hurler à la lune ces derniers temps ?

Ce n'était pas drôle, connaissant le personnage.

-J'espère que non, murmurai-je. Tu le connais un peu ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais j'ai un ami qui l'a vu en conférence il y a quelques années. J'me rappelle plus exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais une femme lui a posé une question. C'était intelligent, mais il l'a balayée. Elle a insisté. Il s'est énervé, puis mis en colère. Mon ami m'a dit n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

-Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, hein ? Je ne trouve rien en ligne à propos de ça, dis-je en pianotant sur mon clavier.

-Normal. Il a suffisamment d'influence pour balayer ce genre de bagatelles.

-Il est riche ?

-Très ! Riche, influent, méprisant, séduisant… « Magnétique », j'te l'avais dit. Sûrement le prochain prix Nobel.

Ca ne risquait pas. Un vampire recherche l'anonymat à tout prix.

-J'crois pas non… ricanai-je doucement.

-Ha ! Tu veux parier ? Cent dollars, ça te dit ?

-Je prends le pari.

Je fis un sourire de renard. Ouh comme j'étais vilain d'extorquer un ex.

-En tout cas merci Ginjo, dis-je, sincère. Retourne à tes étudiants maintenant, ils ont dû faire exploser quelque chose depuis le temps.

Il rit.

-Ouais, j'vais aller voir. L'alarme incendie ne s'est pas déclenchée, ce qui est bon signe.

Il hésita.

-Ichi, sois franc avec moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète chez ce type. Qu'est-ce qui a attiré ton attention chez lui ?

Parfois, Ginjo semblait soupçonner ce que j'étais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité et il ne m'a jamais posé de question.

-J'ai un faible pour les hommes brillants, tu le sais bien.

-Ok, soupira-t-il. Ne dis rien, tu aimes tes petits secrets, je le sais bien. Mais fais attention. S'il te brise le cœur, je serai obligé de lui botter les fesses et j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne va rien me briser du tout, insistai-je. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi de ce point de vue là, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Mais oui bien sûr, railla-t-il, je te parie cents autres dollars qu'il t'invite avant la fin de la semaine.

-Mais quand apprendras-tu, sérieux ? Dis-je en riant. Va pour cent dollars, mais tu peux d'ores et déjà les sortir de ta poche.

-On verra, mon cœur, on verra…  
Nous raccrochâmes. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup plus sur le bleuté mais une chose s'était au moins éclaircie : Grimmjow s'intéressait d'extrêmement près à l'origine de toutes les espèces.

Y avait-il un lien avec le Wamako-gnagna Nagi ?

Je continuai de surfer sur le net jusqu'à me fatiguer les yeux.

Quand je l'éteignis, j'en savais plus sur les loups. Mais sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je n'étais pas plus avancé.

* * *

Le lendemain, une flemme monstre s'empara de moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rester bien au chaud sous mes couvertures à faire un délicieux et magnifique RIEN.

Je décidais de sécher les cours inutiles de... de quoi avais-je cours ce matin au fait? Bah ! Peu importe, ils se passeront de moi sans problème.

En soupirant, je me dis que faire un peu d'exercice me ferait le plus grand bien. J'enfilai ma tenue de sport et descendais faire un jogging.

* * *

A mon retour, mes muscles étaient plus détendus et j'étais prêt à affronter la horde de créatures qui m'attendaient sûrement à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas eux qui allaient m'empêcher de faire mes devoirs pour Urahara, mon avenir était en jeu.

-Ichigo ? M'arrêta le concierge alors que je m'apprêtais à remonter dans mon appartement.

-Oui ?

-Désolé d'avoir dû refuser ton ami hier soir, mais tu connais le règlement p'tit gars : faut que tu nous préviennes pour qu'on les laisse monter.

-C'était un homme ou une femme ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

-Un homme. (Je me crispais.) L'avait l'air bizarre avec ses grandes dents et ses cheveux blond coupé en bol…et cette casquette, non mais la mode de ces jeunes j'vous jure…

-Okay merci, la prochaine fois je vous préviendrai.

L'elfe au portable de la veille. Etrange.

Remonté chez moi, j'allumai la salle de bains et constatai que les deux derniers jours avaient fait des dégâts. Les cernes apparus la veille étaient maintenant noirs comme si j'avais été frappé. J'examinai mon bras et fus surpris de n'y trouver aucun bleu. La poigne du vampire avait été si ferme que j'avais été certain d'avoir gardé une marque.

Je mis un pantalon noir et un t-shirt mauve. Ca faisait ressortir mes cernes mais c'était mon préféré et le mettre me mis plus à l'aise. Mes cheveux menaçaient de se dresser sur ma tête et crépitaient à chaque mouvement. Je soupirai. Je pris un pot de gel et tentait de les dompter un minimum, ou en tout cas qu'ils arrêtent de me donner l'air d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise.

Shuhei me salua avec chaleur quand j'arrivai à la bibliothèque. Je vis que les employés étaient une fois de plus très agités et mon estomac se noua.

-Un problème ? Demandai-je à Shuhei en désignant ses collègues au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Le roi d'Angleterre est revenu, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Et merde. Grimmjow allait encore me pourrir ma journée.

-La bonne nouvelle Ichi, c'est qu'on les a mis en A1, comme ça ils sont loin de toi et tu pourras bosser tranquille.

Il me fit un sourire de vainqueur et je me demandai s'il n'avait pas influencé la décision de son chef avec un petit sort.

-« Les »? Lui demandai-je, confus.

-Ah, jeune homme ! Vous êtes revenu à ce que je vois ! Nous vous avons placé en A4 aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller, me sourit le chef.

-J'y vais. Merci.

Je souris à Shuhei et fit un signe de tête au vieil homme avant d'entrer dans la salle de travail.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'aurai pas à partager ma table avec un vampire. La mauvaise, c'est que je ne pouvais plus entrer ou sortir sans que Grimmjow ne surprenne le moindre de mes gestes.

Et j'avais bien compris Shuhei. Grimmjow n'étais plus seul : il avait amené du renfort.

Une femme blonde à la peau caramel et aux magnifiques yeux couleur mer agitée l'accompagnait. Son regard était aussi glacé que du givre.

Elle s'avança d'un pas vers moi sans chercher à dissimuler ses mouvements vifs et assurés, et me jeta un regard impérieux.

Wow. Cette femme ne se prenait pas pour de la merde. Et elle n'était d'évidence pas ravie-ravie d'être là.

-Hey Tia, t'as pas vu le...Ah Bambi, t'es là tôt aujourd'hui, on sèche les cours ?

Il me fit un sourire narquois.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, marmonnai-je. Et puis je croyais que tu serais parti après notre discussion d'hier.

Je baissais le ton et continuai en fronçant les sourcils :

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas ce que tu cherches, alors ça ne sert à rien que tu continues de me harceler.

Il rit et haussa les sourcils d'un air hautain.

-Oh Bambi, Bambi, susurra-t-il. T'es mignon, c'est sûr. Mais t'es pas encore le centre de mon univers. Faut qu'je bosse tu sais. Les grandes personnes ont des trucs importants à faire.

Argh, qu'il m'énerve avec ses « grandes personnes » !

Il me lança un regard faussement désolé et je sentis mes doigts crépités, furieux. Cette fois, bibliothèque ou pas, j'allais lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête et fumer les oreilles.

La vampiresse classa bruyamment ses papiers et me jeta un regard sévère.

-Grimmjow, chuchota-t-elle d'une basse voix grave. Arrête de jouer au con.

Clair, net et précis. Elle me plaisait celle-là.

-Pfouah t'fais chier Tia, il commençait à s'foutre en rogne, ça allait être marrant !

-Il était à deux doigts de mettre le feu à ce bâtiment. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

Penaud, je baissai le regard. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ce crétin m'échauffer aussi facilement ! J'avais l'impression que cet enfoiré de Grimmjow avait le contrôle total de mes émotions ces derniers temps, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Quelle casse-couilles. Bon Bambi, j'te présente Tia Hallibel, elle bosse avec moi au labo Las Noches. Tia, j'te présente Jolie Fr…

-Kurosaki Ichigo, l'interrompis-je d'une voix sèche en le fusillant du regard.

Il se contenta de me sourire de toutes ses dents avec son habituel rictus de psychopathe.

-Oui je sais comment tu t'appelles, gamin. Tu es l'apprenti de Kisuke.

-Euh…pas encore en fait, dis-je, gêné, en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Si, tu l'es. C'est juste qu'il te teste un peu pour le moment. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça devrait être bientôt officiel. Il était extatique tout à l'heure en lisant ton devoir sur le rôle des processus cognitivo-comportementaux impliqués dans le développement et le maintien de divers désordres psychopathologiques.

Je la regardais, ébahi qu'elle me complimente, alors que le rouge me montait aux joues.

-Ouais bon, c'est mignon tout ça mais on a du boulot l'morveux, alors va plus loin, cracha Grimmjow alors que l'odeur de la colère mêlée à quelque chose de plus subtil me titilla les narines.

Hallibel lui décocha un regard perçant.

-Jeune homme ?

Je me retournai et vit le vieil homme en charge de l'accueil qui me souriait d'un air profondément satisfait.

-Le professeur Urahara vient de m'appeler, dit-il en bombant le torse d'un air important, il m'a dit que vous faisiez un devoir sur le rôle modulateur de facteurs de réserve et sur les capacités de mémoire au cours du vieillissement, et m'a chargé de vous fournir moi-même de quoi faire vos recherches. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Je connais ma bibliothèque par cœur voyez-vous…  
-Niveau première année de master, souffla Hallibel, je te l'avais dit gamin.

Alors que je suivais l'homme, je sentis des ondes d'irritation mélangées à l'odeur de musc et de cannelle.

* * *

Même si Grimmjow n'était pas assis en face de moi, je sentais parfaitement sa présence entêtante alors que je posais les volumes sur la table et que j'allumai mon ordinateur. Je tournai le dos à la salle déserte, pris un volume, m'assis, et commençais à travailler.

Je ne voulais pas perdre la confiance d'Urahara.

La tâche m'absorba rapidement et je terminai le premier ouvrage en moins de deux heures. Il n'était pas encore onze heures : j'avais le temps d'en prendre un autre avant le déjeuner.

Je m'étais préparé à être observé par toutes sortes de créatures, mais lorsque l'horloge sonna 13heures, j'étais toujours seul avec les deux vampires dans l'aile centrale.

Après avoir réservé sur les fiches les livres que je n'avais pas encore consultés, je sortis déjeuner, satisfait de mon travail du matin. Mon devoir était très bien parti, si je continuai ainsi, je l'aurais fini dans peu de temps.

Soi Fon me toisa au passage d'un air malveillant depuis sa place apparemment peu confortable sous la vieille pendule à l'aile sud. Je luis fis un sourire éclatant.

A côté, les deux vampiresses de la veille me glacèrent d'un regard et je vis que l'elfe-latte avait rameuté deux acolytes. Tous trois démontaient un lecteur de microfilm d'un air absent tout en utilisant les pièces éparpillées sur la table pour reconstruire ...euh…pour reconstruire _quelque chose_.

Grimmjow et son assistante étaient toujours à leur place près de l'entrée. Le vampire prétendait que c'était moi et non lui que les créatures suivaient. _Mais_, songeai-je avec triomphe, _leur comportement d'aujourd'hui prouve le contraire !_

Grimmjow me jeta un regard froid tandis que je rendais les livres déjà lus et ma fiche de réservation. J'eus un mal de chien à ne pas relever.

-T'as finis avec ceux-là, Ichi ? demanda Shuhei.

-Yep. Tu me réserves ceux-là aussi s'te plaît ? Je vais en avoir besoin, dis-je ne lui tendant le formulaire.

-Pas d'problème, acquiesça le brun avec un clin d'œil.

-Hey, Shuhei, hésitai-je, ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi ?

Une vague de colère noire me frappa de plein fouet dans mon dos, me coupant l'oxygène. Mais lorsque je me retournai, Grimmjow prenait des notes, ses traits parfaitement calmes et détendus.

-Ah merde, Kara vient de prendre sa pause, j'suis coincé ici, grogna-t-il avec regret.

-La prochaine fois alors, soufflai-je, la gorge sèche.

_C'était quoi ça ? C'était bien Grimmjow, non ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans une telle rage ?_

-Tia, c'l'heure d'bouffer, siffla Grimmjow derrière moi.

-Je n'ai pas soif, répondit une mélodieuse voix grave teintée d'une colère sourde.

-Tia… commença Grimmjow d'un air menaçant.

Hallibel soupira, posa son crayon bruyamment et se leva pour me suivre.

Si encore ils faisaient _semblant_ d'être discret en me suivant, songeai-je en réprimant un grognement.

* * *

Je pris un sandwich et un schweppes agrume (mon péché mignon) dans une des cafétérias du Sereitei. Je songeai en rigolant qu'Hallibel serait obligée de s'occuper en m'attendant dans l'immeuble d'en face : une cafétéria bourrée de jeunes aux hormones en ébullition qui allaient forcément tenter leur chance avec la belle blonde à forte poitrine.

Mon sandwich terminé, je sirotais mon schweppes tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je fronçais les sourcils. L'un des nouveaux elfes de la bibliothèque, appuyé sur la grille, scrutait les fenêtres de la cafétéria d'en face avec insistance, comme s'il montait la garde…

Je sentis un baiser aérien sur ma pommette et levai les yeux. Je croisai alors le regard d'un autre elfe. Le même que celui que j'avais vu pendant mon jogging.

-Yo, Ichigo.

La vue de sa casquette me glaça l'échine. C'était lui qui était venu me voir ce matin.

-Je m'appelle Hirako Shinji, sourit-il en révélant des dents trop grandes et un piercing à la langue. Et ta pote ne sais pas que j'suis là.

« Ma pote » devait référer à Hallibel.

-J'peux m'asseoir ?

-Tu fais comme tu veux, répondis-je.

Le lundi, je tombais dans les bras d'un vampire. Le mardi, un sorcier essayait de pénétrer dans mon crâne. Et le mercredi apparemment, c'était le jour des elfes. A quoi allai-je avoir droit demain ? Des petits bonshommes verts ?

Shinji se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de me regarder boire mon schweppes sans rien dire. Puis, il se mit à parler avec une volubilité étourdissante. Ca avait toujours énervé Karin d'ailleurs, car ce que disaient les elfes n'avaient généralement ni queue, ni tête.

-Une telle énergie ne peut que nous attirer, dit-il nonchalamment comme si je lui avais posé une question. Les sorcières en bavardaient comme si le monde n'était pas rempli de vampires qui peuvent tout entendre. (Un silence.) Nous doutions qu'il apparaisse un jour.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le Nagi, confia-t-il à voix basse.

-Le Nagi, répétai-je.

-Le Wamakognaka Nagi. Après que les sorciers _leur_ aient fait si peur, nous ne pensions pas le revoir un jour.

Oh un surnom plus petit ! Je décidai de l'adopter sur le champ.

-Evidemment, t'es aussi un sorcier, je ne devrai pas t'en parler. Mais _ils_ t'ont choisi. Alors tu peux peut-être nous aider.

Je le fixais, mais son regard était rivé sur la salle.

-Je ne sais rien du Nagi ni de ce que les…sorciers ont à voir là-dedans, Hirako-san. Et je ne l'ai pas non plus, ajoutai-je avant que lui aussi ne m'accuse de l'avoir volé.

-Appelle-moi Shinji. Hirako-san ça me file des boutons.

Je souris avec amusement.

-Ils t'ont dit de le rendre ?

De qui parlait-il ? Des sorciers ? Des vampires ? De l'Homme-Tweed ? De diaboliques bibliothécaires ? Des hommes verts qui viendront demain ?

-Les sorciers ? Chuchotai-je, choisissant le coupable le plus probable. (Il opina, sans cesser de jeter des regards soupçonneux autour de lui.) Non. Après avoir vu un homme étrange et au bord de l'hystérie, je me suis évanoui. Le lendemain j'étais chez moi et je n'avais rien de nouveau, si ce n'est toutes les créatures du Japon soi-disant à mes basques.

-Evanoui, siffla-t-il en rigolant. Si seulement c'était si simple. Non, il s'est passé bien plus de choses cette nuit-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ce Nagi?

J'allai peut-être avoir enfin des réponses.

-Il sait pourquoi nous sommes ici, dit-il d'un ton un peu désespéré. Il peut nous dire notre histoire, depuis le début, et même jusqu'à la fin. Nous voulons tous savoir d'où nous venons, comment, quand, pourquoi nous avons été créé. Et pour les elfes, qui ne savent même pas de quelle manière ils naissent, c'est encore plus important.

C'était vrai. Les elfes pouvaient venir de parents humains, de parents elfes, de parents sorciers…nul ne savait comment, ni pourquoi, un enfant naissait en étant elfe. C'était comme cela, voilà tout.

Mais son discours perdait en cohérence, c'était comme si une caméra perdait sa netteté.

-Vous la connaissez, votre place dans le monde : vous faîtes parti des quatre formes de créatures. Les humains, les elfes, les sorciers et les vampires, énumérais-je.

-Mais d'où venons-nous ? Insista-t-il. Comment sommes-nous fait ? Pourquoi ? Et toi Ichi, tu sais d'où viennent tes pouvoirs ? Hein ?

-Non, chuchotai-je.

-Personne ne le sait, se lamenta-t-il. Nous voulons savoir. Comprendre. Mais les sorciers veulent ce pouvoir pour eux tout seul, c'est pour cela qu'ils _les_ traquent. Alors _ils_ ont eu peur. Peur de la magie qui arrivait, qui allait les voler, alors _ils_ ont cherché…cherché…un être pur qui pourrait les aider. Une âme forte et bonne… Tant pis si nous ne savons pas, mais il ne faut pas que les sorcier le trouve…

Il perdait le contrôle. Je lui saisis la main et il tourna brusquement son regard vers moi. Son regard était vitreux mais je vis l'intelligence briller au fond.

-Reconcentre-toi Shinji. (Je lui serrais la main doucement.) Tu peux le faire. Reviens…reviens doucement. Calme-toi.

Le blond prit une grosse inspiration et ferma les yeux pour expirer. Une fois a peu près calmé, il les rouvris et chuchota, son regard au fond des miens :

-Une âme forte et bonne… (Il déglutit). Je vois des choses parfois.

Certains elfes puissants pouvaient avoir des visions.

-Je t'ai vu, toi. Tu brillais. Tu étais beau et gentil. Mais tu avais la bouche fermée. Tu ne voulais pas révéler ton secret. Tu avais promis. Alors tu cachais…Je vois le vampire bleu aussi parfois. Il cherche le Nagi depuis longtemps. Mais c'est toi qu'il a trouvé. Etrange. Et il te protège tellement…

_Le vampire bleu. Haha le schtroumpf ! Shinji et moi sommes presque sur la même longueur d'onde._

-Pourquoi Grimmjow le veut-il ?

-Ton vampire veut connaître les origines, tout comme nous.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ vampire, m'offusquai-je, les joues roses.

-Tu en es sûr Ichi ? demanda-t-il en me souriant de toutes ses grandes dents.

Il avait l'air d'aller mieux celui-là. Je lâchai sa main.

-Oui, assurai-je, pincé.

Son regard se fit vague un instant puis ses lèvres se pincèrent.

-Ton vampire a sentit quelque chose. Il va bientôt chercher si tu es en danger, il va falloir que j'y aille, sa puissance est encombrante.

-Ce n'est _pas_ mon…

-Ichi, me coupa-t-il. S'_ils_ décident que nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à savoir, ainsi soit-il. Mais ne laisse pas les sorciers te le voler. Ils ne doivent pas avoir le Nagi, ça serait catastrophique. Tu dois me le promettre.

-Pourquoi tout le monde cherche à m'arracher des promesses, en ce moment ? Râlai-je.

-Promets, Ichi, me pressa-t-il en se levant doucement.

-C'est promis, grognai-je.

De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser quiconque me voler quoi que ce soit. Shinji se leva complètement et se prépara à partir.

-Merci. Tu es têtu mais tu sens bon et tu as un joli éclat, alors je te crois. _Ils_ ne t'ont pas choisi pour rien.

-Qui ça « ils » ?

-Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, Ichi…

Puis il disparut dans la foule.

J'en avais marre que personne ne réponde clairement à mes questions. Zut à la fin !

En sortant de la cafétéria, je ne vis pas Hallibel, mais je sentis son regard.

« Tu sens bon et tu as un joli éclat », hein ? Shinji parlait comme l'Homme-Tweed.

Pourtant j'avais le teint blafard et des cernes violacés, alors pour l'éclat, on repassera. Quant à mon odeur, elle n'avait rien de particulière et ce n'est pas dans une cafétéria bondée de personnes puantes, transpirantes et bouffant de la nourriture épicée ou du fromage cuit qu'il aurait pu sentir quoi que ce soit… ou alors ça voulait dire que je puais la bouffe avariée ? Merci du compliment !

_Ah, les elfes…_

* * *

L'après-midi à la bibliothèque se passa sans encombre. J'avais bien avancé dans mon devoir et j'en étais satisfait.

Avant de partir, j'avais deux choses à faire. Mes parents m'avaient bien éduqué et même si vampires et sorciers n'ont pas franchement l'habitude de se remercier, Grimmjow m'avait bel et bien protégé. Même Shinji me l'avait dit. Je refusais de me montrer ingrat et pompeux.

-Grimmjow ?

Le vampire leva les yeux, semblant confus par mon ton calme et chaud.

-Merci, dis-je simplement en plongeant mon regard chocolat dans le sien.

-Pas d'quoi Bambi, répondit-il, l'air complètement surpris.

-Je suppose que je dois abandonner l'idée de t'entendre m'appeler Ichigo un jour, hein ? Dis-je d'une voix taquine.

Je voulais être courtois pour plus tard recevoir des informations sur le Nagi et les « ils » dont m'avait parlé Shinji.

Bon…ma voix sortait plus comme une tentative de séduction, mais c'était la seule forme de courtoisie que j'avais en réserve, alors chut. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et son regard se mit à briller. Des effluves suaves de musc et de cannelles me firent frissonner.

-J't'appellerai Ichi quand tu m'appelleras Grimm, bébé, dit-il d'une voix rauque et chaude qui ne devrait être utilisé que dans une chambre en cours d'utilisation.

Et il sourit. C'était son habituel sourire de psychopathe mais il y avait _autre chose_. Il me souriait _vraiment_. A _moi_.

Le vampire faisait joujou.

Mon cœur cessa de battre alors que mes entrailles se tordaient. _Mon dieu, qu'il est sexy_, songeai-je de nouveau, ébloui et retourné. _Et il m'a appelé « bébé » !_ Couinai-je (honteusement) intérieurement comme une gamine pré-pubère qui connaît son premier flirt, alors que quelque chose d'intense déferla en moi. _Non, Ichigo, reprends-toi !_

Les narines de Grimmjow palpitèrent et son sourire s'agrandit pendant que son regard s'assombrissait. Il avait senti ce qui se passait en moi. Et il avait l'air extrêmement satisfait de l'avoir créé. Comme un chat qui a capturé la souris qu'il chassait depuis un bon moment…

Je rougis et me maudit pour ma faiblesse. Ça m'apprendra à être « courtois » !

-Passe une agréable soirée..._Ichigo_.

Sa voix s'attarda sur mon prénom, qui me parut tout à coup exotique et étrange.

_L'enfoiré, il joue avec moi._

-Oui, bonsoir, répondis-je difficilement avant de battre en retraite.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, tout en courant au bord de la rivière silencieuse, je vis régulièrement une tâche fuligineuse apparaître au loin devant moi. Toujours légèrement en avance sur mes pas, l'étoile noire et bleue semblait me protéger de tout danger.

* * *

Mes rêves furent ponctués de visages et de sons distordants. Je revis Karin, Shinji, l'Homme-Tweed et des visages cachés dans un mélange flou et cauchemardesque où des flammes bleues dansaient parfois devant moi…

« Je vois le vampire bleu aussi parfois. Il cherche le Nagi depuis longtemps. Mais c'est toi qu'il a trouvé. Etrange. Et il te protège tellement… »

« Les vampires se servent de leur physique et de leurs charmes pour piéger leurs proies ! »

« Ton vampire a sentit quelque chose. Il va bientôt chercher si tu es en danger… »

«Fais attention aux loups, joli agneau, fais très attention… »

« Passe une agréable soirée..._Ichigo »_

« Ne te fais pas avoir, baka Ichi-nii… »

* * *

Alors, vous aimez toujours ? J'ADORE le personnage de Shinji dans Bleach et je le trouvais parfait en elfe au bord de la folie ! xD

Quant au flirt de Shuhei, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde…;P

Et encore et toujours toutes ces interrogations sur le Nagi… Que le mystère reste entier ! mwhahahaha

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :D

* * *

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue (le tout amené en _subtilité_, pas de BAM ! Enceinte du jour au lendemain^^)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un vote : (**Et,** Ayu**, je le continuerai sûrement jusqu'à ce que j'écrive les derniers chapitres… ;) **) **

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ? (45 votes pour ! La majorité**, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à voter contre, chacun à le droit à la parole.**)**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (12 votes contre ! **Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que vous voulez...**)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

A la semaine prochaine !

Ayase.

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... enfin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvée sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à elle! :)**

**Lamento-chibi** je n'ai pas de nouvelles, tu es toujours sur le coup ? :S


	6. Un baiser pour un désir

Oulala j'ai failli oublié de mettre mes chapitres ce soir ! Toutes mes excuses pour l'heure tardive ! :S

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en Grèce pendant 7 jours ! (Hiiiiiii je suis trop conteeeente ! hrum-hrum. Je me calme.)

Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre… * roulement de tambours* UN CHAPITRE DE 14 PAGES (pareil que pour Le Poison d'Irya)! XD

Oui, je sais, je sais, c'est noël avant l'heure ! (Comment ça j'exagère ?) Je me suis dis que c'était un bon cookie de paix ;)

Donc voilà…pardonnée ? ^^

**Je vous souhaite à tou(te)s bonne santé, bonnes vacances, bonne soirée/journée, bonne nuit et bonne vie à tous et à toutes ! …Et bonne lecture aussi, tant qu'on y est xD**

**P.S :** Hmm...petite précision au cas où certains prendraient peur^^ Entre Ichigo et Shuhei, ça n'ira pas plus loin que du petit flirt! Je suis une hard core du GrimmIchi FIDÈLE, pas de place pour un autre pairing pour l'un de ces deux-là! ^^

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre :** Un baiser pour un désir.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment, Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : (Vous verrez que j'ai gardé le même menu que dans le livre (pour ceux qui l'ont lu), parce que franchement, on s'en fou de ce qu'ils mangent dans ce foutu restaurant^^)

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur et le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Je restai désorienté plusieurs minutes, puis me redressai péniblement.

Un visage livide me fixait de ses grands yeux vides depuis la fenêtre. Mon cœur s'arrêta sous la peur.

Je me rendis compte trop tard que ce n'était que mon reflet dans la vitre. J'arrivai à peine à la salle de bains avant de vomir.

Dieu comme cette journée commençait bien.

Je restai prostré pendant une demi-heure sur le carrelage froid, maudissant ce foutu Grimmjow et toutes ces créatures qui me prenaient la tête, pour mon état. Celui qui reçu le plus d'injures fut l'Homme-Tweed.

Une fois calmé, je me redressai, me douchai, et m'obligeai à enfiler ma tenue de sport : j'avais vraiment besoin d'exercice pour me calmer les nerfs.

Tenant compte des pavés mouillés par le brouillard matinal et de mon état de fatigue, je courus plus lentement qu'à mon habitude.

Dans le brouillard, courir donne encore plus l'impression de voler. Petit à petit je me sentis mieux. En l'absence de repères visibles, je devais me fier à mon instinct pour m'orienter. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant que je n'étais nul part. Les notions de temps et d'espace avaient disparu. Je volais. Partout. Je flottais. Je tombais. J'étais dans le néant. Dans le ciel… Je respirais.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, une silhouette sombre se dressait devant moi.

Je poussai un cri effrayé alors que la forme se précipitait sur moi. Je levai les bras pour me protéger instinctivement, le bout de mes doigts crépitant.

-Hey Bambi on s'calme, c'est moi !

La voix familière me calma aussitôt et je baissai les bras.

-Grimmjow ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-J'croyais qu'tu m'avais vu arriver…

-Je courrais les yeux fermés, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? A quoi te sert ta vue extraordinaire alors ? Sifflai-je avec hargne.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour de m'emmerder. Grimmjow se pinça les lèvres, clairement irrité de mon coup de gueule. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui marche sur les pieds de cette manière. Et bien tant pis pour lui. Je soupirai avec lassitude. Cette journée était bien partie pour être l'une des pires de ma vie.

Je portai la main à mon cou : mon sang pulsait dans mes veines par la frayeur que j'avais eu et par l'exercice que j'étais en train de fournir. Grimmjow plissa les yeux et recula légèrement. Je m'appuyai à un arbre, le temps de me calmer.

-Bambi, faut vraiment que tu m'expliques un truc… marmonna-t-il une fois que je me sois un peu remis.

-Si tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi je sors courir alors que vampires, elfes et sorciers me collent aux basques, alors c'est non.

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter un de ses sermons ou une de ses remarques dégradantes sur mon intelligence.

-C'pas ça, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe, bien que j'trouve ça extrêmement con d'ta part, soit dit en passant. J'voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu cours avec les yeux fermés.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en riant. Tu ne le fais jamais ?

-Nous, vampires, n'avons que cinq sens à la différence des sorciers, rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif par mon hilarité. Ça serait franchement débile de ne pas tous les utiliser.

-La magie n'a rien à voir là-dedans Grimmjow. Je joue à ce jeu depuis que je suis gamin. Ça rendait ma mère folle : je rentrai toujours avec des écorchures et des bleus à force de me cogner aux arbres ou de tomber après avoir buté sur un obstacle que je n'avais pas vu.

-Et tu continues après tout ça ? T'es maso ou quoi ?

Il me dévisageait avec l'air de ne pas du tout comprendre ma logique et de s'interroger sur ma santé mentale. J'haussais les épaules.

-Ca me donne une impression de liberté. Comme si je volais, et que mes problèmes s'envolaient avec moi.

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et fixa pensivement le brouillard. Je souris en comprenant qu'il examinait mon point de vue avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il essayait de me comprendre, et si je n'avais pas de dignité ou de retenu, j'aurai pensé que c'était vraiment adorable de la part de ce gros tas de muscles cynique et autoritaire. Pendant qu'il s'adonnait à ses réflexions sur moi, je l'examinai. Il portait un t-shirt bleu-gris qui soulignait ses cheveux bleus. Et il avait une veste en cuir noire sous le bras gauche. Sexy, parfait, bandant, séduisant, dangereux, choisissez votre définition préférée. Je me sentis ridicule et habillé comme un bouseux, avec mon short et mon t-shirt large.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Et sinan comment t'vas Bambi ? T'cours depuis longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il comme s'il était l'innocence incarnée.

Je lui lançais un regard blanc. Il se foutait ouvertement de ma tronche ce type, c'était quand même quelque chose d'incroyable. Comme s'il n'avait pas réponse à ses questions : il n'était pas dehors pour faire une promenade matinale et regarder la rosée se déposer sur les pissenlits.

-Ouais, répondis-je laconiquement.

-Y'a pas beaucoup de monde si tôt l'matin…Lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

-Non, je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant où il voulait en venir. C'est mieux pour courir, moins emmerdant et tout.

-Hmm…il huma en reportant son regard sur le brouillard.

Je me demandai s'il voyait à travers ? Les vampires avaient, après tout, une vue perçante. Et puisqu'il m'avait observé courir et qu'il observait tout le temps le moindre de mes faits et gestes… N'avait-il vraiment pas vu que je courais les yeux fermés ? Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'y connaissais vraiment pas grand-chose en vampire.

-T'as pas peur ? reprit-il en me lançant un sourire carnivore.

Je frissonnai. En voyant son sourire large et ses dents aiguisés ? Si. Merci de s'en inquiéter.

-Je devrais ? Demandai-je avec méfiance.

Est-ce qu'il allait m'attaquer ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais con. Une fois de plus. Seigneur comme ce type m'énervait.

-Bambi, siffla-t-il d'un air exaspéré, t'as toutes les créatures dangereuses du Japon à ton cul, tu crois pas qu'tu devrais faire un peu plus gaffe ?

Okay, certes il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais ça aurait été lui donner raison. Impensable.

-Je ne peux pas vivre enfermé et dans la peur, Grimmjow, je deviendrai fou. J'ai besoin d'exercice.

-Ah mais si tu veux faire de l'exercice Bambi, j'peux t'aider quand tu veux…

Il me fit son terrible sourire tout en baissant le ton de sa voix de plusieurs octaves. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et je le vis s'avancer lentement vers moi, mettant tous ses muscles en mouvement. Je déglutis et mon cerveau se mit en mode pause pendant une seconde. Ce fut tout le temps dont il eut besoin pour se rapprocher de moi. Son parfum de musc et de cannelle me chatouilla la peau, comme si son essence même tentait de s'infiltrer en moi par tous les moyens possibles. _Putain, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi sexy ?_ _C'est vraiment pas juste._

Grimmjow me narguait, magnifique et désinvolte. Nos corps étaient tellement proches que je pouvais sentir les vagues de puissance émaner de lui. Mais nous ne nous touchions pas. C'était excitant et frustrant. Je levai les yeux et tombai dans le regard bleu et magnétique de Grimmjow, ses yeux étaient si clairs, si beaux, si profonds…Si seulement je me rapprochai, je pourrai le toucher, sentir ses muscles sous mes doigts, son souffle sur mes lèvres… les narines de Grimmjow frémirent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent presque complètement.

Le vampire avait senti mon excitation. Toute trace d'humour ou de taquinerie disparut de ses traits.

Sa respiration se fit hachée et ses lèvres - ses _babines_- se retroussèrent. Son regard se fit incandescent et son visage se rapprocha du mien. Mon regard était prisonnier du sien, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse, envie qu'il me touche, je voulais…  
« Les vampires se servent de leur physique et de leurs charmes pour piéger leurs proies ! » Cria Karin dans ma tête, « t'as pas intérêt à te faire avoir baka Ichi-nii ! ».

Je me reculai violemment et murmurai un « non » cassé.

Le souffle coupé, dos au vampire, j'écarquillai les yeux.

J'avais failli me faire avoir.

Je me retournai, furieux envers le bleuté pour avoir tenté de me séduire. J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui hurler dessus mais ma voix mourut dans ma gorge.

Grimmjow avait disparu.

Laissant derrière lui une odeur brûlante de musc, de cannelle…et de désir inassouvi.

Le vampire avait-il fui pour ne pas me faire de mal ?

* * *

Je m'étais immédiatement remis à courir. Je faisais de grandes foulées et tentai d'aller le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Je ne voulais pas songer à ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne voulais pas accepter d'avoir failli m'offrir à un vampire.

Je rentrai chez moi, essoufflé et courbaturé, pris une douche et me préparai pour les cours, refusant à mon esprit de revenir sur l'incident. Ça avait été une erreur. Une perte de contrôle momentanée. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un vampire. Un buveur de sang. Et moi j'étais un sorcier. C'était mal. Malsain. Dangereux.

Terriblement tentant.

Trop tentant. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fallait plus que je cède. Que je garde le contrôle.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée comme dans un brouillard. J'étais allé en cours, avait pris des notes avec application, écouté les professeurs avec attention. J'avais parlé à Urahara sans l'entendre, par contre. Je crois qu'il me félicitait pour mon devoir et qu'il m'en avait donné un autre. Je ne m'en souvenais pas très bien mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : je me souviens l'avoir noté, alors tout va bien.

Je m'appliquai tellement à ne pas penser à Grimmjow que j'y réussis presque.

A la fin de la journée, je m'étais persuadé que ce n'était rien. Une erreur de jeunesse de ma part : je suis jeune, je suis gay, il est beau, assoiffé de sang, et amateur de n'importe quel sexe comme tous les vampires… nous nous étions emportés.

En allant me coucher, le soir, je me jurai que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Quoi que « ça » avait bien pu être.

* * *

Je fis un rêve étrange cette nuit-là, à mon réveil je ne me rappelai plus des détails mais j'avais encore le goût âpre de la peur dans ma bouche. J'avais été poursuivis je crois. Poursuivis par des sorciers qui voulaient me dépecer vivant pour m'extraire ma… lumière ? Les détails restaient flous mais je me souviens d'un éclair bleu qui tentait de me protéger et d'une flamme jaune avec de grandes dents qui me serrait la main en m'ordonnant de ne pas céder. De ne pas le leur donner…

Je courais vomir en me disant que ces temps-ci, ça devenait une habitude. Je plaignis les femmes enceintes de tout mon cœur en enfilant ma tenue de sport et en empoignant une veste noire alors que mes nausées persistaient. Mes cheveux étaient dressés sur ma tête, et mes muscles tremblaient encore sous l'appréhension de voir un frère ou une sœur sortir de sous mon lit avec un couteau pour me poignarder les entrailles.

Il fallait que je coure, que je m'évade.

Arrivé au bord de la rivière, je pris un rythme plus régulier, perdant mon style de biche apeurée qui tente de fuir ses poursuivants. Je calais ma respiration sur mes pas et régla mes foulés. Je fermai alors les yeux et m'intimai au calme.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Je visualisai un puzzle, toutes les pièces étaient éparpillées. Malheureusement, certaines étaient trop noires pour que j'arrive à les lire. Je tentai plusieurs assemblages, mais ça ne collait pas : il me manquait des pièces.

J'avais besoin d'informations.

Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur le Nagi pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Pour comprendre qui était l'Homme-Tweed, de quoi il avait peur… pour en savoir plus sur cette chose qu'il était censé m'avoir donné et caché mais que je n'avais pas, sur toutes ces créatures, menaçantes ou non, qui en avaient après moi. Je devais savoir, mais j'avais besoin d'aide pour cela.

J'avais cherché sur internet, sans résultat. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui en savait plus sur le Nagi. Quelqu'un qui le cherchait depuis longtemps et qui n'avait pas encore tenté de me tuer.

Un sourire de dément apparu soudainement au-dessus de mon puzzle. Un sourire que je commençai à bien connaître…

Mes lèvres se pincèrent et je rouvris les yeux en ralentissant mon pas, jusqu'à m'arrêter. Je me penchais en deux et m'attrapais ma côte droite douloureusement: j'avais un point de côté. J'avais couru trop longtemps alors que mon corps était exténué et que je n'avais rien dans le ventre. Erreur de débutant. _Quel crétin.._.

Je respirai doucement en attendant que la douleur se calme. Je savais à qui je devrai m'adresser, même si ça allait être terriblement gênant. La tête me tourna, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. Et je me dis que je tenais là l'excuse parfaite pour prendre contact. Si ce que je soupçonnai s'avérait exacte, il ne devrait pas être très loin…

-Grimmjow ? Dis-je d'une petite voix entre deux halètements.

-Bah alors Bambi, on s'fait vieux, on peut plus courir comme avant ?

Je me retournai pour voir Grimmjow, sourire railleur bien en place et mains dans les poches. Je _savais_ qu'il me suivait encore. Le harceleur.

-Je… t'emmerde, haletai-je. J'ai rien bouffé et j'ai c-couru trop loin… j'vais pas avoir la f-force de rentrer. Tu peux aller me chercher un t-truc à manger s'te plaît? J'te rembourse, c'est pro-omis.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'as pris pour quoi là, un domestique ?

Je grognai.

-Arrête de faire… ta diva putain, j'te demande juste d-de…

Ma tête se fit lourde et légère en même temps et mon corps partit en avant. Avant que je n'aie pu toucher le sol, deux bras durs m'avaient rattrapé, m'encerclant la taille. Je me blottis inconsciemment dans le cocon protecteur des larges épaules.

-Hey doucement Bambi, t'fais de l'anémie. J'le sens d'ici.

-Il faut qu'je rentre, marmonnai-je.

Karin n'allait pas tarder à sentir que je n'étais pas bien et elle allait paniquer.

J'entendis le vampire gronder et pousser un juron.

-Allé Jolie Fraise, j'te ramène chez toi, soupira-t-il d'un air résigné. Mais t'as pas intérêt à dégueuler dans ma bagnole ou j'te refais l'portrait.

Quatre jours plus tôt je me serais débattu comme un dingue et je lui aurais envoyé de l'électricité dans tout son corps de vampire. Mais ce matin, je le laissais m'emporter sans rechigner. En plus, j'aurai l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi il s'intéressait autant au chamanisme amérindien, aux origines des espèces, et au Nagi. Prise de contact réussie…

-Voilà. On est arrivé, mate un peu ma Panthéra !

-T'as d-donné un nom à ta voiture, répliquai-je, blasé et tremblotant.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

-Evidemment ! Et c'pas qu'une minable « voiture » gamin, c'est une Maserati GranCabrio avec un V8 de 4,7 litres et 440 chevaux, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

A tes souhaits. Un V8, mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce machin ? Pour moi c'était une excentrique voiture basse et bleue pour gosse de riche ou hommes en pleine crise de la quarantaine, mais passons. C'est vrai que j'avais entendu dire que les hommes les plus machos aimaient beaucoup leurs..._engins_. Je ricanai intérieurement en me disant que j'étais vraiment épuisé pour faire des blagues aussi douteuses.

Les voitures, les jeux vidéo, le foot et tout le blabla n'avaient jamais été mon truc. Je préférais écouter de la musique ou lire un vieux roman français que m'exalter devant un moteur ou passer des heures devant un écran. Karin se moquait souvent de moi en me disant à quel point ça me donnait l'air gay et efféminé. Je lui rétorquai que c'était un affreux cliché et on se chamaillait jusqu'à ce que Yuzu nous sépare à coup de torchon. _Ah, c'était la belle vie…_

Une fois installé sur le siège en cuir, je soupirai. La tête me tournait moins, mais j'avais vraiment très faim et je rêvais d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Grimmjow démarra et nous roulâmes en silence. Je me rendis compte devant son calme olympien que je n'arrêtais pas de bouger, de ciller, de respirer ou de me rajuster. Pas Grimmjow. Il ne cillait jamais et respirait à peine. Chacun de ses gestes étaient retenu et efficace, comme si sa longévité dépendait de l'économie de son énergie. Je me demandais une fois de plus quel âge il avait.

Je tentai d'imaginer la tête de mon père s'il apprenait que j'étais dans une Maserati avec un vampire. Je frissonnai. _Non, il ne le saura jamais_, décidai-je.

-En fait j'crois qu'tu devrais prendre un p'ti dej, déclara soudain le bleuté avec nonchalance, les mains sur le volant luisant. Ca t'fera plus de bien que d't'allonger chez toi. Et c'est plus près.

C'était la deuxième fois que Grimmjow m'invitait à ne pas partager un repas avec lui. _C'est une manie chez les vampires ou quoi ? Ils aiment regarder les autres manger ?_

Cela me fit penser à leur régime habituel. Tout le monde sait que les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain. Mais est-ce qu'ils se limitaient à cela ? Me disant que rouler en compagnie d'un vampire n'était plus une si bonne idée, je remontai la fermeture éclair de la veste que j'avais pris ce matin et me collai à la portière.

-Oh, Bambi, tu m'réponds ? S'énerva-t-il.

Quel caractère de cochon il avait franchement.

-Non merci, je…

« GROUIIIIINNN » un silence se fit après le cri affamé de mon ventre. Une microseconde après, Grimmjow hurlait de rire alors que je tentais de me faire avaler par mon siège, rouge de honte.

-Pfouah t'es vraiment trop Bambi putain ! Riait-il toujours. Okay j't'emmène au resto avant qu'tu décides de bouffer mon cuir.

-Enfoiré, j'te déteste tellement en ce moment…marmonnai-je, mortifié.

Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rire deux fois plus fort.

Le vampire prit une petite rue et se gara devant un minuscule café rempli de gens du quartier.

-Je ne connais pas ici, dis-je pour tenter de changer la conversation et lui faire oublier l'incident.

-C'est parce que c'est un secret, répondit-il malicieusement. Ils ne veulent pas qu'les étudiants chieurs viennent leur pourrir l'ambiance.

Je lui tirai la langue et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la portière. Mais avant que j'aie pu toucher la poignée, Grimmjow était déjà sorti et l'ouvrait. Je me figeai et fronçai les sourcils, furieux.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, crachai-je.

Il me dévisagea avec surprise.

-J'sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'ouvres la portière ?

-Parce que j'suis galant et qu'c'est comme ça qu'ça s'fait, répondit-il simplement, sans avoir l'air de comprendre la raison de mon irritation.

-On ouvre la porte aux dames Grimmjow, pas aux hommes.

-C'pareil. On a toujours ouvert la porte à ceux qui peuvent…_recevoir,_ dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je rougis et grognai.

-C'était peut-être le cas dans _ton_ temps, mais de _nos_ jours, on ne fait plus ça. Alors abstiens-toi s'il te plaît.

Grimmjow grimaça et je sentis des ondes d'irritation me chatouiller. Parfait, on était deux à être énervé. Le bleuté n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et je n'aimais pas qu'on me traite comme une fille.

-C'pas insultant Bambi, c'est la tradition. C'est comme ça qu'on fait et puis voilà. Te prends pas la tête pour une histoire de portière ouverte, grommela-t-il.

-Je suis capable de le faire seul. Ouvre la porte aux femmes, pas à moi, insistai-je.

-T'fais chier Bambi. J't'ouvrirai toujours les portières parce que c'est comme ça, point barre.

J'ouvrai la bouche pour réfuter mais il me lança un regard furieux qui me terrifia. Ce que Ginjo m'avait dit à propos d'une femme qui lui avait tenu tête me revins en mémoire et je décroisai les bras pour sortir de la voiture. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le voir perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Sans un mot, il referma la portière et m'ouvrit la porte du café. Je faillis hurler de frustration. Il me dévisagea, toujours à la limite de la colère, alors que je restai immobile, attendant qu'il entre. Une bouffée d'air humide et chaud m'apporta l'odeur du bacon et des toasts. Je me mis à saliver.

-T'es vraiment insupportable, soupirai-je, préférant céder avant qu'il ne me tire dans le café par les cheveux.

Il me fit son sourire de démon et murmura « après toi, Bambi », content de lui. Je décidai de dévaliser le café et de lui faire payer bonbon. Il allait le regretter, son foutu _galantisme_.

Nous nous frayâmes un chemin entre les tables bondées. Grimmjow, qui avait l'air normal dans le brouillard, paraissait particulièrement pâle dans les vives lumières du café, entre ses cheveux bleus et son teint clair. Deux humains lui jetèrent un regard appuyé et il se raidit.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée_, paniquai-je tandis que d'autres regards nous dévisageaient.

-Bonjour Grimmjow ! S'exclama une voix de femme depuis le comptoir. Deux petits déjeuners ?

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Yep, répondit-il. Comment va l'binoclard ?

-Assez bien pour ronchonner toute la journée et se plaindre qu'il en a assez de rester au lit. Je pense qu'il se remet.

-Cool. Tu nous apportes à manger s'te plait ? L'gamin a tellement faim qu'il a menacé de s'attaquer à mes cuirs.

-Mais pas du tout ! M'écriai-je. Arrête de raconter de la merde, grommela-je plus bas, le rose me remontant aux joues.

-Ne le taquine pas ainsi Grimmjow, ou il ne voudra plus revenir. Je m'appelle Uryuu Orihime, bienvenu dans notre café de famille ! Me sourit-elle.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle nous conduisit à une table nichée dans un coin près de la porte de la cuisine et y déposa deux menus.

-Vous serez tranquille ici. Je vais vous envoyer Tatsuki et du thé. Restez le temps que vous voulez.

Grimmjow me fit asseoir dos au mur er s'installa en face de moi, s'interposant devant la salle, avant de rouler et de dérouler le menu entre ses doigts, manifestement les nerfs à vif. Je me demandai s'il allait encore me piquer une crise.

En présence de gens, le vampire était irritable et nerveux, ou en tout cas plus que lorsque nous étions seuls, si j'en croyais les ondes que je percevais à la bibliothèque et au bord de la rivière.

Soudain, mon regard s'éclaira. Je venais de comprendre. Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je me rappelai les loups qu'étudiait le bleuté. Grimmjow et eux avaient le même comportement.

J'avais dus le faire paniquer en faisant ma petite crise tout à l'heure, malgré ses dehors rustiques et je-m'en-foutiste. J'avais ainsi réveillé ses instincts de chef de meute. Voilà pourquoi Grimmjow avait une telle attitude : il me protégeait. Lui, en mâle dominant, et moi, comme sa femelle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment prendre cette dernière information…

Mais d'abord, le calmer. Une crise de vampire dans un café bondé, ça ne serait pas terrible à vivre…

-Détends-toi Grimmjow, il n'y a pas de menace ici. Et puis je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tentai-je de l'apaiser d'une voix douce.

-Ouais j'te crois, ricana-t-il, dubitatif.

L'enfoiré.

-Ecoute, repris-je en tentant de garder mon calme. Tu as réussis à les garder à distance et j'ai pu travailler un peu. (Les tables étaient trop rapprochées pour que je puisse entrer dans les détails, mais on se comprenait.) Et je t'en remercie. Mais ce café est rempli d'humains. Le seul danger serait d'attirer l'attention. Tu es officiellement en congé, alors relaxe !

Grimmjow désigna la caisse du menton.

-L'type là-bas a dit à son pote qu't'avais l'air appétissant, dit-il d'un ton léger mais le visage sombre. Normal aussi, avec tes fringues. Un short, renifla-t-il, non mais y'a pas idée franchement…

Je le dévisageai un moment, ébahi, puis je m'esclaffai. Non mais quel macho !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il va me mordre, rétorquai-je en riant. (Il se rembrunit de plus belle et je redoublais d'hilarité.)D'après ce que je sais « appétissant » serait plutôt un compliment, pas une menace. (Grimmjow me fusilla du regard et je lui fis un sourire angélique, ravi que pour une fois, nos situations de sadique et victime soient inversées.) Si tu n'aimes ce que tu entends, arrête d'écouter les conversations des gens, conclus-je.

-C'facile à dire, essaie toi avec l'ouïe qu'j'ai, grommela-t-il.

_Ouh qu'il est grognon tout d'un coup._

Un garçon manqué avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête débarqua, une énorme théière et deux mugs à la main.

-Le lait et le sucre sont sur la table Grimmjow, dit-elle en me dévisageant avec curiosité.

-Tatsuki, j'te présente Bambi.

-C'est Ichigo, grinçai-je en le fusillant du regard. Enchanté.

Est-ce qu'un jour il me présenterait correctement ?

-De même. Vous prendrez quoi ?

-J'ai très faim, m'excusais-je en commandant deux œufs brouillés, du bacon et quatre toasts.

Tatsuki, qui avait dû en voir d'autres, griffonna ma commande sans faire de commentaires et ramassa les menus.

-Juste du thé pour toi Grimm ?

-Ouais, merci.

Une fois Tatsuki éloignée, je me penchai vers lui.

-Ils sont au courant, pour toi ?

Grimmjow se rapprocha de moi. Ce matin son parfum était plus suave, j'inspirai profondément. Sentait-il encore meilleur parce qu'il était en mode protecteur/dominant ou à cause de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus ?

-Ils savent que j'suis un peu différent. J'crois qu'Orihime a plus ou moins deviné mais comme qu'elle est convaincue que j'ai sauvé la vie d'son mari, Ichida, elle a décidé que c'était pas important.

-Tu as sauvé la vie de son mari ? Demandai-je, surpris.

Les vampires prennent la vie des humains, ils ne sont pas censé les _sauver_.

-J'l'ai examiné quand j'ai fait des recherches temporaires dans un hôpital près d'ici. Il avait eu une attaque, c'est Orihime qui l'avait amené.

-Mais elle croit que c'est toi qui l'as sauvé ?

Son parfum me tournait la tête. Et je ne voulais _pas_ recommencer le même incident que la veille. Je soulevai donc le couvercle de la théière, remplaçant l'odeur musquée par celle, plus âcre, du thé noir.

-Une fois à l'hôpital l'binoclard a fait une réaction à son traitement, son sang s'infectait. J'l'ai…_sentis_, et j'suis intervenu.

-Tu vois souvent des patients ?

Un vampire docteur, alors ça, c'était pas banale.

Je servis le thé, si fort qu'une cuillère aurait pu tenir dedans toute seule.

-Nan, juste quand ils ont des urgences et qu'ils m'appellent. J'ai un contact dans chaque hosto, on sait jamais, si ça devenait intéressant…

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et je ne tentai pas de comprendre ses paroles.

Je poussai un mug vers lui en posant mon regard sur le sucre, que je planifiai de saisir ensuite. Il me le tendit immédiatement. _Ces vampires…_

Je versai précisément une demi-cuillère de sucre et un trait de lait dans ma tasse. C'était ainsi que je le préférais : noir comme du goudron, avec du sucre pour atténuer l'âpreté, puis assez de lait pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un bouillon. Puis je commençai à le tourner, et dès qu'il fût à bonne température, j'en bus une gorgée. Parfait.

Le vampire me fit son sourire narquois en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? Grognai-je.

-Jamais vu quelqu'un s'occuper d'son thé avec une telle minutie, t'es quelque chose Bambi.

-J'aime le thé, j'ai le droit, non ? Tu le préfères bien noir, toi… dis-je en désignant la tasse qu'il n'avait pas touchée.

-C'pas ma boisson préférée, répondit-il en baissant la voix.

-Ah, c'est quoi alors ?

Oh le con. A peine eussé-je posé ma question que je la regrettai. Quel crétin! Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de sortir mes conneries. Son expression amusée laissa place à un pincement de lèvres furieux, l'odeur de musc irrité me titilla les narines et je me fustigeai encore plus. Ça pour casser l'ambiance, j'étais le roi…

-T'es con ou tu l'fais exprès ? dit-il avec mépris. Même les humains l'savent.

-Désolé, j'aurais pas dû, j'ai pas réfléchi, m'excusai-je en me cramponnant à ma tasse.

-Nan, c'est clair.

Je bus mon thé sans un mot, les yeux rivés sur mes doigts sans oser les lever. J'espérai ne pas avoir tout gâché…

Nous levâmes les yeux quand Tatsuki revint avec un porte-toast rempli et une assiette débordante d'œufs au bacon.

-Orihime a pensé qu'il te faudrait des légumes, expliqua-t-elle en voyant mes grands yeux devant la garnitures de tomates et de champignons. Elle dit que t'as l'air d'un cadavre.

-Merci, c'est sympa…

C'est Grimmjow le vampire qui ne respire plus, et c'est moi le cadavre. Oh l'ironie.

Mais j'appréciais le petit supplément. Tatsuki sourit et Grimmjow l'imita (sauf que lui était bien plus moqueur), tandis que je prenais ma fourchette pour sauvagement attaquer l'assiette.

Tout était délicieux, j'engloutis les œufs et le bacon. Ma faim apaisée, j'entrepris de passer aux toasts, que je commençai à beurrer. Le vampire me regarda manger avec le même regard attentif que pour la préparation du thé.

-Alors, pourquoi la science ? Hasardai-je en enfournant un toast pour l'obliger à combler le silence.

-Pourquoi la psychologie ? répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Le gredin. Mais il en fallait plus me clouer le bec. Cette fois j'étais décidé à lui arracher les vers du nez.

-À toi l'honneur : je mange, dis-je en enfournant un toast avec emphase.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et ses yeux se remirent à briller doucement.

-Pour savoir pourquoi j'suis là, dit-il en fixant la table, où il édifiait un petit château avec des sachets d'édulcorant.

Et puis bien le château, soit dit en passant. Mais je me raidis devant la similitude entre son explication et ce que Shinji m'avait dit la veille à propos du Nagi.

-C'est une question pour les philosophes, pas les scientifiques, répondis-je.

Son regard flamboya de colère.

-C'est une question pour tout l'monde Bambi, surtout les gens comme _nous_.

-Comme « nous », _toi_, ou comme « nous », _tous _? Demandai-je doucement en le dévisageant avec circonspection, tant ses brusques changement d'humeur étaient redoutables.

-Nous tous Bambi, c'bien ça l'problème, ricana-t-il d'un air désabusé.

Les clients derrière lui se levèrent et il se raidit, comme s'ils allaient nous attaquer. _Tout doux beau mâle…_

-Comment ça ?

Il haussa les épaules, de toute évidence décidé à ne pas me répondre. Je grognai et décidai de changer de tactique.

-Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques la relation entre comportement animal, chamanisme, recherche génétique et évolution. Le lien n'est pas évident.

-Oh Bambi j'suis touché, t'as fais des recherches sur moi ? Ricana-t-il d'un faux ton mielleux en battant des cils exagérément.

Je rosis et le fusillais du regard. J'en avais _marre_ qu'il se paie ma tronche tout le temps.

-T'avais un avantage déloyal, tu savais déjà tout de moi ! J'ai juste remis les pendules à l'heure.

Il marmonna quelque chose en anglais, trop bas pour que je comprenne.

-Y'a pas d'lien Bambi. J'ai juste beaucoup d'temps et rien à foutre, répondit-il en continuant d'empiler ses sachets débiles.

-Menteur, soufflais-je.

Sans surprise, cette accusation le mit en fureur, mais la rapidité de la transformation me prit tout de même de court. Cela me rappela que je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec une créature qui pouvait être mortelle.

-Dis-moi où il est alors, siffla-t-il.

-Justement, je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je, songeur. Mais je sais qu'il y a un lien. Un sens. C'est évident. Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quel travail, surtout s'il est inutile, juste parce qu'il s'ennuie. C'est même tout le contraire, en fait.

Grimmjow me dévisagea jusqu'à ce que le silence devienne pénible. Je me servis une nouvelle tasse et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

-J'suis tout ému, renifla-t-il avec théâtre, mon Bambi a grandi…

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-T'es insupportable Grimmjow.

-J'sais. C'est un don.

Je bus, exaspéré (et un brin amusé, mais chut, c'est un secret), alors qu'il me fixait de ses yeux bleus perçants.

-A mon tour Bambi, pourquoi la psycho ?

-T'as pas répondu à toutes mes questions.

Et je ne lui avais pas encore posé la plus importante.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête en me flashant son sourire colgate-pour-carnivore et je préférai consacrer mon énergie à me protéger de ses questions au lieu d'essayer de lui extorquer des réponses.

-Au début, par défaut, dis-je avec hésitation.

Il ricana.

-Ouh, vilain Bambi.

Je lui tirai la langue et il rit.

-Et ensuite ? Me pressa-t-il.

-Pour comprendre, je suppose, soufflai-je.

Il me dévisagea et se pencha en avant, clairement intéressé.

-Comprendre quoi ?

Je fixais mon regard sur la salle, sans vraiment la voir, alors que la tristesse s'emparait de moi.

-Comprendre ce qu'il y a là-dedans, dis-je en me tapotant le crâne.

-Fallait faire neurologie alors, grommela-t-il.

Je souris, soudain las, et secouai la tête.

-Non. Je voulais comprendre les gens, savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête dans les situations extrêmes : la peur, la colère, la violence…le meurtre…

_Le meurtre de ma mère_, avais-je envie d'ajouter, mais je me tus.

Il me dévisagea et je m'adossai à ma chaise, me prenant dans mes bras dans une inconsciente attitude défensive. Ses yeux me scrutaient toujours mais il sentit aisément que je ne voulais plus en parler. Il finit par retrousser les lèvres et baisser les yeux pour démanteler méthodiquement son petit château.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Je m'attendais à un refus catégorique, lui ayant sûrement déjà trop arraché de réponses pour la journée, mais il hocha la tête avant de reposer ses yeux océans sur moi. Me couvait-il ? Etre un loup mâle le forçait-il à me céder des caprices ?

-Si tu as dis t'intéresser à ce que je faisais, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était pour prendre contact avec moi ou par réel intérêt professionnel, en tant que futur collègue ?

_Ou parce que tu t'intéressais à moi ?_ Ajoutai-je intérieurement.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour dévoiler son fameux sourire. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il s'adossa à sa chaise en levant les bras pour joindre ses mains derrière son crâne.

-Ca Bambi, me dit-il d'un ton suave, c'est un secret.

* * *

Nous avons bavardé de choses sans importances pendant quelques minutes avant que je décide que j'avais sérieusement besoin d'une douche. Et d'une sieste. Mais pour cette dernière il ne fallait pas rêver.

Je me levai en m'étirant : ma nuque était méchamment ankylosée.

-Il faut que j'aille au yoga ce soir, me dis-je à haute voix. Rester assis toute la journée n'est pas bon pour moi.

Son regard s'illumina.

-T'fais du yoga Bambi ?

-Oui, répondis-je, méfiant, me demandant s'il allait encore me charrier. J'adore le mouvement et la méditation.

-C'pas surprenant, c'est aussi comme ça qu'tu cours.

Je rosis. Il me surveillait de plus près encore au bord de la rivière qu'à la bibliothèque.

Il posa un billet sur la table et fit signe à Orihime. Elle lui rendit son salut et il me frôla légèrement le coude pour me guider entre les tables et les derniers clients.

En fait c'était surtout pour que je ne touche personne….ou plutôt que personne ne me touche.

-Avec qui t'prends tes cours ? demanda-t-il une fois que nous fûmes montés dans la voiture.

Je remarquais que ses épaules étaient moins tendues et que les ondes de tension qui émanaient de son corps s'étaient apaisées. Le vampire était soulagé que je fusse dans son territoire, sans danger direct.

-Je vais dans une salle près du pont Arrancar. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de prof qui me convienne mais ça va. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander. C'est déjà bien que le Sereitei nous laisse pratiquer…

Il ricana en donnant un petit coup de volant.

-Laisse tomber Bambi. C'pas ici qu'tu trouveras un cours qui t'convient.

-Tu fais aussi du yoga ? Lui demandai-je, ébahi.

J'étais fasciné par l'image de son corps robuste se contorsionnant durant un cours.

-Un peu. Ça m'aide à gérer ma colère et ça m'détend les muscles. S'tu veux venir avec moi demain, j'peux passer t'prendre vers 18heures.

Je le dévisageai, estomaqué que le vampire et l'éminent professeur/docteur Grimmjow Jaggerjack m'invite à un _cours de yoga_.

-C'est quel genre de cours ? Demandai-je pour gagner du temps et réfléchir à sa proposition.

-Tu verras. Difficile à décrire, dit-il en réprimant un rire.

A ma grande surprise, nous étions arrivé chez moi. Le concierge se dévissa le cou pour voir qui entrait.

Grimmjow se leva, fit le tour de la voiture, et m'ouvrit la portière, alors que je bataillai pour retirer ma ceinture. Je lui envoyais un regard noir mais il se contenta de me sourire avec satisfaction. Je descendis et le concierge nous dévisagea d'une manière assez comique. Je le saluais et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Oh que c'était drôle, je me demandai ce qu'il fallait que nous fassions pour qu'il s'évanouisse… ?

-Merci pour le déjeuner, Grimmjow. Et pour la proposition. Je ne serai pas contre un bon cours de yoga, j'en ai bien besoin.

-No prob' Bambi. A toute, à la bibli.

Mais bien sûr. Ne fais même plus semblant surtout. Le concierge siffla quand il repartit.

-Belle voiture, mes aïeux. Un ami à toi, p'tit gars ?

-On peut dire ça, répondis-je pensivement.

Une fois chez moi, je pris dans mon portefeuille un billet de cent dollars. Je le glissai dans une enveloppe sans mot d'accompagnement et l'adressai à Ginjo avant de la timbrer.

Ce chieur ne me laissera jamais oublier qu'il avait gagné son pari.

Jamais.

* * *

Et 1 Ginjo qui gagna son pari, 1 xD

Alooors, vous en pensez quoi de ce Grimmjow en mâle dominant? * s'évente* moi j'adore * Bave *

Donc, Grimm et Ichi vont faire du yoga dans le prochain chapitre, ça appartient à l'histoire originale mais je trouvais ça tellement cool que je l'ai laissé dans ma fic ;) En plus ça permettra à un perso que j'adore de faire son apparition alors c'est parfait xD

Voili voilou...une review pour un Dragibus bleu? (Grimmjow forever xD)

* * *

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue (le tout amené en _subtilité_, pas de BAM ! Enceinte du jour au lendemain^^)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un vote : (**Et,** Ayu**, je le continuerai sûrement jusqu'à ce que j'écrive les derniers chapitres… ;) **)**

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ? (56 votes pour ! La majorité**, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à voter contre, chacun à le droit à la parole.**)**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (13 votes contre ! **Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que vous voulez...**)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

A dans deux semaines!

Ayase.

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... enfin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvée sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à elle! :)**

**Lamento-chibi** je n'ai pas de nouvelles, tu es toujours sur le coup ? :S


	7. Yoga et révélations

Okay, je ne sais plus où me mettre :S

Je vous avais dit « à dans deux semaines ! »…et je reviens 1mois après… sorryyyy !

Mais ça y est, l'attente est terminée, voici le chapitre sur **le cours de yoga ! **Avec en prime de sacrés découvertes sur notre cher Ichi-berry !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont en eu, et je vous dis **WELCOME BACK** à tous, mes très chers lecteurs ! :D

* * *

Puisque pas mal m'ont posé la question au chapitre précédent, je rappelle que **le pari avec Ginjo** (dont Ichi fait référence au chapitre précédent) vient de ce dialogue du 5e chapitre :

_Ichigo :-Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne va rien me briser du tout, insistai-je. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi de ce point de vue là, et moi non plus d'ailleurs._

_Ginjo :-Mais oui bien sûr, railla-t-il, je te parie cents autres dollars qu'il t'invite avant la fin de la semaine._

_I :-Mais quand apprendras-tu, sérieux ? Dis-je en riant. Va pour cent dollars, mais tu peux d'ores et déjà les sortir de ta poche._

_G :-On verra, mon cœur, on verra…_

…Et Ichigo a perdu puisque Grimm l'a invité pour le petit déjeuné! ^^ Ah il est trop fort ce Ginjo…un cookie pour lui ! xD

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE À TOUUUUS !

* * *

**P.S : Petit message avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre :**

Pour ce qui est du lemon (qu'on m'a réclamé à cor et à cri haha)...ce sont deux races ennemis dont une qui a la fâcheuse tendance de vider de son sang toutes personnes vivantes... alors il va falloir qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, à se faire confiance...et enfin ils passeront au lime, puis au lemon! Mais il vous faudra de la patience )

Ah et pour ce qui est du vote: je suis obligée de le redemander à chaque chapitre, même si c'est chiant. Parce que la plupart lisent tous les chapitres d'un coup et oublient donc la demande faite au prologue ou au premier chapitre, et ils viennent ensuite se plaindre que le choix final ne leur convienne pas. Alors vu que je ne veux pas de problème ou de prise de tête, je redemande à tous les chapitres, et répond qui veut! :)

**Voilà cette fois-ci j'ai bien fini ! Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre :** Yoga et révélations.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment, Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

-Franchement, cette voiture, mais quel cliché…

Je tentai de repousser mes cheveux qui se collaient à mes doigts et qui crépitaient tout autour de ma tête.

J'avais passé une putain de mauvaise journée. Et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Les cours de ce matin avaient été chiants au possible, j'avais glissé sur un coca renversé devant toute la cafétéria, m'explosant les fesses comme un bouffon devant _tout le monde_, ensuite les livres que j'avais _réservés _étaient déjà en consultation par je ne sais quelle erreur informatique et pour finir en beauté je m'étais pris la flotte en pleine tronche parce que j'avais oublié mon parapluie en partant de la bibliothèque ! Il y a des jours comme ça, où on ferait mieux de rester couché, moi je vous le dis !

Grimmjow était appuyé sur le flanc de sa Maserati, désinvolte et moqueur. Même sa tenue de yoga, grise et noire, avait l'air neuve, chère, et moulait parfaitement son corps tendu par ses muscles. J'étais certain qu'il faisait _tout_ exprès pour m'emmerder.

Il me fit son sourire de psychopathe et je m'irritais sans raison devant le tableau de la voiture bleue et du vampire si désirable et dangereusement tentant. Pourquoi ce tueur était-il aussi sexy qu'un démon de la luxure ? Merde alors !

Je me demandais furtivement ce qu'il avait pensé de notre « presque baiser » mais chassai vite ces pensées de ma tête. J'avais _oublié_ l'incident. Parfaitement.

-Bah quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que j'me balade en Jaguar noire peut-être ? Ça serait moins voyant c'est sûr…Ou alors j'ai une Cadillac si tu préfères !

Je le dévisageais, bouche bée. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ?

-Tu te paies ma tête, c'est ça ?

-Nan, répliqua-t-il, ravi. Elle est noire et ultra classe, je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer Bambi.

-Non, je crois pas, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

En plus j'aurais l'impression de monter dans la voiture de Batman. Ou dans la voiture d'un grand ponte de la mafia. Pas très motivant, quoi.

Je lui donnais mon tapis de yoga. Dans le crépuscule, il avait vraiment l'air d'un vampire : dangereux, tentateur, terrible… je le fusillais du regard. Tout exprès j'vous dis !

-T'as tes règles Bambi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit-il en ouvrant innocemment ses grands yeux bleu clair.

L'enfoiré. Je bouillais mais décidais de me taire pour ne pas l'encourager.

Il ouvrit la portière et respira profondément à mon passage… J'explosai.

-Tu me _flaires _?

Depuis deux ou trois jours, je soupçonnais que mon corps lui offrait toutes sortes d'indices que je préférais lui dissimuler.

-Me tente pas bébé… , murmura-t-il en refermant la portière d'un geste sec.

Les poils se hérissèrent sur ma nuque quand je compris ce que cela sous-entendait. Il rangea mon tapis dans le coffre. L'air nocturne s'engouffra dans la voiture quand il s'y installa, souplement et sans le moindre effort. Il plissa le front en faisant mine de compatir :

-Mauvaise journée Bambi ?

Je le fusillai du regard. Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! Je l'avais carrément entendu _exploser de rire_ dans la cafétéria bondée quand je m'étais cassé la figure en glissant. Pas qu'il m'ait aidé, non, il s'est juste joyeusement payé ma tronche pendant toute la journée ! En plus lui et Hallibel avaient de nouveau passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour écarter toutes créatures qui cherchaient à m'approcher. Alors il était au courant pour mes livres. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il m'avait vu partir en courant sous la flotte, me payant toutes les flaques d'eau au contenu suspect pour me changer en tenue de sport pour le yoga. J'étais certain qu'il avait passé la journée à se bidonner à mes frais. Le salop.

-Non. Excellente, ironisai-je. Et toi ?

Il explosa de rire si fort que je sursautai.

-Moi ? Putain qu'est-ce que j'me suis marré ! J'ai adoré passer cette journée avec toi Jolie Fraise, se moqua-t-il à plein régime.

Je le _savais_.

Je passais les prochaines minutes à imaginer toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de le torturer. C'était très difficile de tuer un vampire, mais lui faire du mal par contre…

* * *

-Où on va ? Demandai-je, soupçonneux, alors qu'on quittait les limites du campus Sereitei.

-Au yoga, duh, me répondit-il comme si j'étais attardé.

De l'électricité crépita au bout de mes doigts et je le vis se tendre. Hinhin, c'est ça, méfie-toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

-Et t'en as bien besoin à c'que j'vois, grommela-t-il.

-Je suis impressionné. Les vampires sont donc observateurs en plus d'être des harceleurs ? Lançai-je, sarcastique.

Il me lança un regard amusé.

-Tu sais que t'es vachement drôle quand t'es en pétard ? J'trouve ça carrément mignon en fait, susurra-t-il.

Je me crispai. _Non, Ichigo, il joue avec toi, ne tombe pas dans le panneau !_ M'intimai-je en tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

-Et où elle est cette super salle de yoga ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Pas très subtile mais il m'aurait grillé de toute manière. Il me lança un regard entendu que j'ignorai, les yeux rivés sur la route devant nous.

-Quoi ? T'as changé d'avis ? T'veux que j'te ramène à ton cours de nazes ? Rétorqua-t-il, un brin exaspéré tout de même.

Je frémis en repensant au morne cours de la semaine dernière.

-Non.

-Alors arrête d'me faire chier et détends-toi ! J't'enlève pas Bambi : c'est une surprise, c'est tout. Enjoy.

-Hrum. J'aime pas les surprises, bougonnai-je.

-Mais quel chieur putain ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris. Je les aimais bien en fait, mais je voulais juste le faire chier, histoire d'inverser les rôles de temps en temps.

Il alluma la radio.

-Tiens, écoute la musique et pionce un peu ou j'sais pas… soupira-t-il, l'air las.

-J'aime pas cette musique.

-Oh put…, il grogna et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

Je sentis des vagues d'irritation me donner la chair de poule et j'étouffais mon fou rire du mieux que je pouvais. Mais c'était chose impossible avec un vampire : dès mon premier pouffement étouffé ses yeux se rivèrent sur moi et découvrirent la supercherie.

-P'tit con, murmura-t-il doucement, avec l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres pendant que je cessai de faire semblant et explosai de rire dans le silence de la voiture neuve.

* * *

La voiture ralentit et nous nous arrêtâmes devant des grilles de fer si hautes que même moi, malgré mon expérience, je n'aurais pu les escalader. Les murs de l'autre côté étaient en briques rouges irrégulières formant des motifs compliqués. Je me redressais, ma curiosité titillée.

-Te fatigues pas Bambi. Tu l'verras pas d'ici, dit Grimmjow en riant.

Il baissa la vitre et composa un code sur un clavier poli. Un bip retentit et des briques s'ouvrirent. C'était quoi cette baraque de friqué ?

Le gravier crissa sous les pneus alors que nous passions un autre portail encore plus ancien que le premier. Une petite plaque de bronze aux bords usés indiquait : HUECO MUNDO. Dans le crépuscule, nous débouchâmes sur un parc.

-Tada ! Déclara le vampire d'un air faussement théâtrale en tendant le bras.

Un manoir de style Tudor encadrait la cour. Les briques luisaient sous le feu de puissants projecteurs logés dans les branches des arbres noueux qui se dressaient en façade. Je fus si stupéfait que je poussai un juron. Grimmjow gloussa et sourit, ravi de son petit effet.

-Magnifique, soufflais-je.

-J'savais que ça t'plairait, répondit-il, content de lui.

-T'es sûr que je suis au niveau, Grimmjow ? Demandai-je, soudain intimidé.

Je pratiquai le yoga depuis plusieurs années, comme le jogging, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais doué. Si c'était le genre de cours où les participants se tiennent la tête en bas, en équilibre sur un bras, je pouvais repartir direct.

-Nope. On verra bien, ricana-t-il.

-Connard, soufflais-je tout bas, encore plus angoissé.

Il se contenta de sourire et de se garer. Je me précipitais sur la poignée pour m'expulser hors de la voiture avant qu'il n'ait pu m'ouvrir la portière, mais avant que j'aie ne serait-ce que _saisi la poignée_, il était déjà dehors, nos tapis sous un bras, et il me l'ouvrait. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas juste. Il avait un gros avantage : c'était un vampire ultra-rapide ! Remboursement.

Il me fit son sourire de démon, les yeux pétillants d'un air de dire « cherche pas Bambi, je gagne toujours ».

Je le fusillais du regard, tentant de faire passer toute mon exaspération entre nos deux pupilles. Son sourire s'agrandit et son regard doubla d'intensité pendant qu'il…me tendait la main.

Alors ça c'est nouveau. Je restai estomaqué à fixer sa paume accueillante.

-C'est une blague ?

-Nan, rigola-t-il. T'as l'air de tellement _aimer_ que je t'ouvre les portières que j'aie décidé de t'faire une fleur supplémentaire.

_Oh le sale petit… _une idée me traversa l'esprit et je lui souris lentement, inclinant ma tête sur le côté. Son regard s'assombrit.

-Je te préviens Grimmjow, tu me prends la main à tes risques et périls, susurrai-je d'une voix chaude en faisant bouger mes doigts.

Il savait que je pouvais lui lancer une décharge électrique. Son regard se fit plus sombre, plus prédateur…je frissonnai.

-Oh Bambi, tu m'proposes déjà des préliminaires ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Mon ventre se noua et des fourmillements se logèrent dans mon aine. L'air se fit tendue et épicée. Il n'avait même pas l'air de plaisanter ce con. Je me raclai la gorge et lui tendit la main en marmonnant un « peu importe » gêné. Ma petite blague avait fait un « retour à l'envoyeur » comme on dit.

Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise quand nous nous touchions. Il était d'un froid incroyable et le contraste de température me fit frissonner de nouveau.

Il tint ma main solidement et m'aida à descendre, fier de ses victoires. Mais je détectais un parfum caché… je me demandais à quoi il pensait alors qu'il braquait ses yeux turquoises dans les miens.

Comme je détestais quand il faisait ça ! Il est tellement…intimidant ! Mais en même temps il ne donne pas envie de se détacher de son emprise.

_Un prédateur…_me souffla une voix alerte au fond de ma tête.

Avant de lâcher ma main, il la serra doucement. Surpris, je lui jetai un regard et il me fit un clin d'œil. Exaspéré, je levai les yeux au ciel en arrachant ma main de sa poigne, pendant qu'il rigolait.

Je sentais que mon visage était en feu et des papillons avaient élus domicile dans mon estomac.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack flirtait avec moi.

Avec un sourire narquois, sachant parfaitement ce qui m'arrivait et les réactions de mon corps, il me conduisit par une grande porte en bois entrouverte. J'étouffai un cri. L'extérieur était incroyable mais l'intérieur était stupéfiant. Il y avait un feu dans une immense cheminée, des meubles en ébènes, un plafond si haut que je le voyais à peine, et une unique table avec des tréteaux.

Des rangées de chaussures étaient posées devant un banc où s'entassaient pulls et manteaux. Grimmjow posa ses clefs sur la table et ôta ses chaussures. J'en fis autant et le suivis vers une porte mélangée dans les lambris.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte il se tourna vers moi.

-Si c'cours et si spécial Bambi, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien et en souriant come un gamin qui a caché un pétard sous une chaise, c'est qu'y'a une condition pour entrer dans cette salle.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je, confus.

Il fallait faire une donation ? Apporter un gâteau au chocolat ?

-Faut être l'un d'entre nous.

Il ouvrit la porte. Des dizaines d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. La salle était remplie d'elfes, de sorciers, et de vampires, assis sur des tapis de couleurs vives, à genoux ou en tailleur, en attendant le début du cours.

Il n'y avait pas un seul humain.

Certains elfes portaient des écouteurs. Les sorciers et sorcières bavardaient. Les vampires étaient assis en silence, impassibles. Je restai bouche bée. Grimmjow semblait extatique et me regardait, fier de sa surprise. _Un vrai gosse_, pensais-je avec une pointe d'attendrissement involontaire.

Une grande sorcière aux cheveux mauve foncé et à la peau caramel s'avança vers nous et le reste de la salle se détourna en reprenant ses méditations.

-Grimmjow, dit-elle d'une voix rauque avec un lointain accent indien. Bienvenu.

Elle me dévisagea longuement puis me sourit.

- Yoruichi, répondit-il. J'te présente B…

J'ouvrai la bouche pour devancer son « Bambi » habituel, mais la femme nous interrompit tous les deux.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je sais. Kisuke m'a énormément parlé de toi, me sourit-elle comme un chat.

Je la dévisageai. Décidément on allait de surprise en surprise ce soir.

-Vous connaissez Urahara ?

Elle rigola et je vis que certaines de ses dents étaient pointues comme les canines d'un félin.

-On peut dire ça, oui. On est…amis, depuis très longtemps.

-Vous baisez comme des lapins d'puis des années ouais, siffla Grimmjow.

La femme pouffa alors que je m'empourprai.

-On peut aussi dire ça.

J'étais sous le choc : sorciers et elfes n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une relation. Les races ne se mélangeaient pas. C'était comme…c'est interdit voilà tout. Un tabou. Aussi impossible qu'un vampire et un sorcier (par exemple complètement désintéressé). Mais bon, elfes, sorciers et vampires ne sont pas non plus censés se retrouver pour prendre des cours de _yoga_. Alors je supposai que tout ce qui se passait ici…restait ici. Comme une sorte de code de vie secret pour se voir accéder le droit de passage. Et puis ce n'était pas moi qui allais cafeter Urahara à ses collègues ou à qui que ce soit. Ce qu'il faisait dans l'intimité ne me regardait en rien. Je sortis de ma stupeur et revins au présent pour remarquer que Yoruichi me posait une question.

-Pardon ? Demandai-je, penaud, sous le regard scrutateur du vampire qui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard durant toute ma petite réflexion.

Tentait-il de découvrir comment je prenais cette relation interdite ?

Elle me sourit avec indulgence et réitéra :

-Je te demandais si tu avais déjà fait du yoga.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas un niveau exceptionnel… répondis-je avec inquiétude.

-Pas de panique gamin, ici c'est chacun son rythme. Pas de prise de tête (elle balaya mes craintes d'un revers de main). Bon…bienvenu à Las Noches Ichigo ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et je me surpris à apprécier cette femme.

Je ne sentais aucune onde hostile ou négative et je me détendis légèrement. Ici l'atmosphère était amicale et sans la moindre tension habituelle entre créatures. Comme ça me changeait de la bibliothèque… je me demandai si une créature présente recherchait le Nagi…peu probable. Grimmjow ne m'aurait jamais emmené sinon, dans son délire paranoïaque et surprotecteur.

Une main ferme et chaude se referma sur mon poignet et les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent aussitôt. Je regardai Yoruichi avec étonnement. Comment avait-elle fait ça ?

Elle lâcha mon poignet et mon pouls resta régulier. Diantre, depuis n'avais-je pas eu un pouls exempt de panique ?

-Je pense qu'Ichigo et toi serez le plus à l'aise ici, lui dit-elle. Ichigo, tu auras la sortie près de toi pour que tu ne paniques pas et Grimmjow, puisqu'il sera isolé, tu n'auras pas à rester tendu et possessif.

Nous la dévisageâmes, gênés d'être lu si facilement, alors qu'elle nous souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Installez-vous et nous commencerons, chantonna-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

J'entendis Grimmjow soupirer et j'entendu vaguement un « fucking know-it-all kitty » pendant que nous déroulions nos tapis. Nous étions au fond de la salle, en effet près de la sortie. Cette échappatoire possible m'apaisa. Il n'y avait que Grimmjow à ma gauche et personne à ma droite, juste la porte. Un peu plus loin, deux elfes étaient assis en posture de lotus, les yeux fermés. Mes fesses me chatouillèrent alors que je me baissais pour arranger mon tapis et je sursautai en me relevant d'un coup, me demandant qui me matait le cul. Grimmjow plissa les yeux.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il vivement, déjà en alerte en vue d'un danger potentiel.

-Oh, rien, dis-je d'un ton léger.

Pas besoin de lui dire qu'on venait de me reluquer. Lui qui avait déjà si mal réagit à de simples paroles dans le café…

« Pardon », dit une petite voix coupable dans ma tête.

La voix venait du devant de la salle, de la même direction que le chatouillis. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de quelqu'un du premier rang avant de réclamer le silence.

Je me demandai une fois de plus dans quel genre d'univers je venais de tomber.

Par habitude, mon corps prit docilement la position en tailleur quand elle commença à parler, et Grimmjow, qui me regardait encore soupçonneusement, finit par m'imiter quelques secondes plus tard.

-Le moment est venu de fermer les yeux, dit Yoruichi en prenant une petite télécommande.

Aussitôt, une musique apaisante s'éleva dans la pièce.

Yoruichi nous fit faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement en nous disant d'honorer qui nous sommes, de laisser ses désirs, son ego, ses préoccupations de côté. Puis, nous nous mîmes à genoux pour échauffer notre colonne vertébrale, avant de prendre la posture du chien, tête en bas. Après plusieurs respirations, elle nous fit nous relever.

-Enracinez vos pieds dans la terre, demanda-t-elle. Et prenez la posture de la montagne.

Je me concentrai sur mes pieds et sentis une décharge électrique inattendue provenant du sol. J'ouvris grand les yeux.

Nous continuâmes la leçon. Elfes, vampires et sorciers, plongèrent et courbèrent leurs membres avec grâce. Puis, Yoruichi nous laissa poursuivre à notre propre rythme. Elle appuya sur la télécommande et la mélodie changea, plus profonde.

Je répétai les mouvements familiers en rythme, respirant pour détendre mes muscles noués et laissant mon esprit se vider de toute pensée. Après la troisième répétition de la série, l'énergie régnant dans la salle changea. Trois sorciers flottaient à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

-Restez ancrés, demanda calmement Yoruichi.

Deux redescendirent sans bruit. Le troisième dut faire un petit saut et atterrit sur les mains.

Elfes et vampires avaient du mal à garder le rythme. Certains elfes étaient si lents que je les crus coincés. Les vampires avaient le problème inverse, avec leurs muscles puissants qui se détendaient brusquement. A un moment Grimmjow fit une suite de mouvements si rapides qu'il disparut pendant quelques secondes.

-Doucement, murmura Yoruichi, vous n'avez pas besoin de forcer.

Progressivement, l'énergie de la salle se rétablit. Yoruichi nous fit prendre plusieurs postures debout. C'est là que les vampires furent le plus à leur aise, étant capables de les tenir plusieurs minutes sans le moindre effort.

Je me sentais bien. Je ne me souciais plus du rythme, seuls comptaient le moment et le mouvement. Quand nous nous allongeâmes pour les postures inversées, je vis avec stupeur que Grimmjow semblait ne toucher le sol que du bout d'une oreille, son corps entier parfaitement aligné au-dessus de lui. C'était un spectacle saisissant.

Le moment le plus difficile pour moi fut la posture finale, celle du cadavre, ou _savasana. _Il mefut presque impossible de rester allongé sur le dos sans bouger. Le fait que tous les autres aient l'air de trouver cela relaxant ne fit qu'accroitre mon malaise. Je m'efforçai de ne pas bouger, les yeux clos. Mon cœur recommençait à s'emballer et je luttais contre des sueurs froides. Des pas furtifs passèrent entre moi et le vampire.

-Ichigo, chuchota Yoruichi. Cette posture n'est pas pour toi. Mets-toi sur le côté.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans ceux de la sorcière, mortifié qu'elle ait découvert mon secret.

-Roule-toi en boule. (Perplexe, j'obéis. Mon corps se détendit aussitôt. Elle me tapota gentiment l'épaule.) Et garde les yeux ouverts.

Je m'étais inconsciemment tourné vers Grimmjow. De profil, il avait l'air d'une statue grecque d'Apollon couchée. Jambes longues, torse élancé, longs bras puissant, et un visage remarquablement énergique. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui…mais aussi d'âgé, de mature, alors qu'il avait l'apparence d'un gars de vingt-cinq ans environ. Je suivis mentalement le contour de son front (où des mèches rebelles de cheveux bleus reposaient négligemment), du bout d'un doigt imaginaire, depuis la racine des cheveux jusqu'à ses sourcils, puis le long de son nez droit et fin jusqu'à ses lèvres à l'air délicieuses. Si seulement je pouvais vraiment le faire. Avec mon doigt, ma bouche, ma langue…qu'il choisisse : je suis de nature arrangeante.

Quand il n'avait pas son sourire de démon carnivore il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'autre. Il était toujours aussi redoutable, mais il semblait plus humain, plus… approchable.

Mais aussi terriblement beau.

Je comptai les secondes séparant ses respirations. A deux cents, sa poitrine se souleva. Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'elle ne bouge de nouveau. C'était un spectacle surréel.

Enfin, Yoruichi annonça qu'il était temps de retourner au monde extérieur. Grimmjow expira doucement. Le yoga avait l'air de lui avoir fait le plus grand bien. Il semblait…apaisé. Calme. Sous contrôle.

Il se tourna vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Son visage s'adoucit, le mien aussi. Les gens s'ébrouaient autour de nous mais nous les ignorâmes. Je ne bougeai pas, les yeux plongés dans ceux du vampire, totalement immobile. Grimmjow me regardait le fixer. Il n'y avait que nous. Pas de vampires, de sorciers, de races ennemis, pas de Nagi. Juste nous. Et je sentis que quelque chose se formait. Quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était inexplicable. Mais c'était là. Trop fragile pour qu'on y mette un mot, une émotion, une intensité. Mais suffisamment là pour qu'on ne puisse l'ignorer.

Je me redressai finalement, et restai étourdi par mon mouvement. La salle finit par cesser de tourner autour de moi. Yoruichi fit tinter des clochettes en argent. C'était terminé.

* * *

Des murmures s'élevèrent tandis que vampires et sorcières se saluaient. Les elfes, plus bruyants, se donnaient rendez-vous dans les boîtes et bars de la région. Deux banquiers d'affaires, des vampires, parlaient de la meilleure manière d'attraper une « compagnie » sans la « vider» immédiatement. Je frissonnai et m'éloignai d'eux. Grimmjow leur lança un regard si noir qu'ils sortirent immédiatement.

Tout le monde devait passer devant nous en sortant. Les sorciers nous regardèrent avec curiosité. Même les elfes nous croisèrent en souriant et en échangeant des regards entendus qui me firent rosir. Les vampires m'évitèrent scrupuleusement, mais tous saluèrent Grimmjow avec respect et... crainte. Je les comprenais.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Yoruichi et nous. Elle roula son tapis et nous rejoignit.

-C'était très bien Ichigo, me dit-elle.

-Merci. En tout cas c'est le meilleur cours auquel j'ai jamais assisté !

-Evidemment, rigola-t-elle, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai donné ! Reviens quand tu veux, avec ou sans cet insupportable Grimmjow, ajouta-t-elle en en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Le tente pas. Il serait capable de s'perdre en venant, grommela ce dernier en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

Je le fusillai du regard et il me fit un sourire angélique.

-Je viendrai, dis-je fermement à Yoruichi, les lèvres pincées.

J'allais lui prouver que je n'étais pas un incapable, non mais oh !

Grimmjow grogna et Yoruichi explosa de rire.

-Laisse tomber Grimmjow, celui-là tu n'arriveras jamais à le contrôler ! Tu as perdu d'avance, chantonna-t-elle en bougeant ses sourcils de manière désordonnée.

Elle s'étira.

-Bon allé, j'y go, Kisuke m'attend. Eteignez la lumière en partant, okay ?

Elle nous fit un signe de la main et sortit. Un phénomène cette bonne femme. Mais je comprenais les sentiments d'Urahara à son égard.

Je parcourus la splendide salle du regard.

-C'était une soirée…_surprenante_ en tout cas, dis-je.

Grimmjow vint se planter derrière moi.

-Tu t'y attendais pas hein ?

Je fis « non » de la tête et me retournais. Il était étrangement proche et je dus lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais ses pectoraux, abdominaux, et tous les appétissants muscles en –aux à quelques centimètres de moi. Le démon était en train de jouer.

…Et à entendre mon cœur qui s'emballait, si je ne me ressaisissais pas, il allait gagner.

-Pas du tout. Toutes ces créatures qui faisaient du yoga… c'était irréel, soufflais-je après avoir réussi à relocaliser ma voix.

-Mais agréable ? S'enquit-il avec sincérité.

-J'ai adoré, avouai-je.

Un sourire désarmant se peignit sur ses lèvres. Seigneur, protégez-moi, la syncope est proche. (Et n'oubliez pas le caleçon neuf).

Je luttai pour m'arracher à ce regard magnétique. Les yeux bleus étaient ancrés dans les miens et le calme inhabituel du bleuté me prenait complètement à dépourvu. D'un coup il était méchant, la seconde d'après cynique, ensuite railleurs, moqueur, tentateur, séducteur, cassant, doucereux, et voilà qu'il était calme et adorablement sincère. Que quelqu'un me fournisse un manuel parce que je m'y perdais carrément dans tout ça.

Je finis par me secouer et me résolu à me baisser pour rouler mon tapis. Grimmjow éteignit les lumières et prit ses affaires. Nous enfilâmes nos chaussures dans la galerie, où le feu s'était complètement consumé. Je pleurais le pauvre Calcifer, Sophie ne lui avais pas donné son bois…*

-Tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger avant d'partir ? Il est tard et j'sens qu'tu commences à avoir soif.

Je le dévisageai.

-Tu _sens_ que j'ai soif ? Comment c'est possible ?

C'est qu'il avait raison en plus. Il haussa les épaules.

-La soif ça m'connaît, me dit-il simplement. Et c'est facile de lire l'corps d'un sang chaud. Surtout le tiens, vu que j'ai prit l'habitude de t'observer.

J'eus un hoquet choqué et scandalisé qui le fit sourire.

Mais j'avais eu une nouvelle information. Une information assez flippante d'ailleurs. A ranger dans un tiroir pour plus tard.

-Je veux bien un thé, acquiesçai-je lentement. Mais j'ai la flemme d'aller dans un café alors tant pis, je le prendrai chez moi.

Je me détournai pour sortir quand sa voix me coupa dans mon élan.

-Qui t'as parlé d'un café, Bambi ? On va aller dans l'corps de garde, dit-il nonchalamment, y'a du thé là-bas.

-Il y a une cafétéria ? Demandai-je, confus.

-Nan, il sourit d'un air narquois, une cuisine. Avec une table. Et une chaise. Et…  
-Je crois que j'ai saisis l'idée de la cuisine, le coupai-je, exaspéré.

-J'peux même t'faire le thé moi-même si ton p'tit corps de Bambi est trop fatigué, me taquina-t-il.

_Il était vraiment d'excellente humeur ce soir,_ m'étonnai-je.

-Attends…Grimmjow, est-ce que c'est ta maison ? Demandais-je, ahuri.

Nous étions arrivés sur le seuil. Je levai les yeux et vis la date au-dessus du linteau de porte : 1536.

-Yep. L'ai bâtie, me dit-il en me scrutant, attendant probablement ma réaction.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait au moins cinq cents ans. Et il avait _bâti_ une maison, nom d'une pipe !

-J'ai gagné la terre et j'ai essayé d'sauver c'que j'aie pu. J'revenais d'Angleterre et j'voulais ramener un peu du pays ici, alors j'l'ai construite à la mode de là-bas. J'ai dû faire une ou deux restaurations au fil des ans, mais l'reste est neuf, m'expliqua-t-il.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire d'une maison du XVIe siècle qu'elle est _neuve_, marmonnai-je.

Il me scrutait toujours, analysant mes réactions. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il lisait parce que moi-même je ne savais quoi penser. Mais je n'étais pas si choqué que ça. Je savais que Grimmjow était âgé et puissant. Alors cinq cents ans de plus ou de moins…

-Elle est très belle en tout cas, dis-je simplement pour briser la glace.

-Hm. Silencieuse surtout. J'viens ici l'weekend pour pas entendre le piaillement des étudiants à longueur de journée. Qu'est-ce que c'est con à c't'âge-là putain… ronchonna-t-il alors que nous traversions la cours pavée vers la voiture.

Je ris et songeai qu'en effet il devait être difficile pour un vampire de vivre entouré d'étudiants bruyants dont il était forcé d'entendre les conversations. Mais bon. Puisque le vampire en question était ce chieur de Grimmjow, mon empathie s'en voyait joyeusement fragilisée.

* * *

Arrivé dans le corps de garde, Grimmjow me demanda si j'avais froid, après un de mes frissons. J'avais transpiré pendant le cours et l'air frais de dehors m'avait en effet rafraîchis.

-Bah fais du feu alors, me dit-il simplement.

Logique à toute épreuve.

Il prépara la bouilloire et pendant que j'allumai la cheminée, mon regard s'attarda sur un immense portrait d'une beauté du XVII e siècle à cheveux noirs et en robe jaune au décolleté plongeant.

Il remarqua mon intérêt.

-Bave pas, gamin. C'ma sœur.

-Ta sœur ? T'aurais pu me dire que tu as une soeur!

C'était peu commun pour les vampires d'avoir une famille. Le plus souvent celle-ci était « recomposée », après leur transformation.

-J'en _avais_ une.

Je me figeais.

-Elle s'appelait Chirucchi, dit-il en apportant le plateau de thé et en levant ses yeux vers la toile.

J'y vis un éclair fugace de tristesse avant qu'il ne remette son masque de gros dur en place.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je doucement.

Il se tut pendant un long moment puis soupira.

-Elle est partie un jour avec l'idée de devenir reine des Indes occidentales. J'ai essayé d'faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'son goût pour les jeunes ne passerait pas inaperçu sur une p'tite île mais elle a rien voulu savoir. Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête avec les terres…et les esclaves. (Une ombre passa sur son visage). Durant l'une des révoltes de l'île, ses « compatriotes » qui avaient deviné c'qu'elle était, la décapitèrent et réduisirent son corps en pièces. Puis ils la brûlèrent et accusèrent les esclaves comme des lâches.

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je, le cœur serré par ce drame atroce.

-T'inquiètes Bambi, j'ai bien fait l'ménage après ça.

Il me fit un sourire féroce mais je ne m'y trompai pas. Grimmjow avait aimé sa sœur de tout son cœur. Et il était vraiment triste, encore aujourd'hui, de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Elle était comment ?

-T'vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ? Siffla-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, gêné.

-Elle était libre, dit-il après un temps de silence. Et corrompue. Magnifiquement sauvage. Elle absorbait tous les vices de toutes les époques qu'elle traversait. Si y'avait un excès possible, Chirucchi les faisait, elle était même pire que moi. Et c'est pas peu dire, j't'assure, ricana-t-il. Alors pas besoin d'chialer Bambi, elle a eu une bonne vie. 'Pi si elle t'avait rencontré, elle t'aurait dévoré, conclut-il avec son habituel sourire de dégénéré.

-Elle a l'air charmante et indépendante, en effet, souris-je. Et aussi redoutable que son frère.

Il me dévisagea un moment puis sourit en secouant la tête.

-Bambi, Bambi… t'es vraiment pas croyable, dit-il doucement. Quand vas-tu cesser de me surprendre ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même.

Il posa le plateau sur une table basse en chêne placée entre deux gros canapés de cuir.

Je le remerciai, heureux de détendre l'atmosphère, même si j'avais assez de questions pour occuper plus d'une soirée de conversation. Grimmjow n'avait pas oublié le pichet de lait et le sucre et je fus touché qu'il s'en rappelât. Il m'observait de vraiment très près.

Je dosai le tout méticuleusement avant de me laisser tomber sur les coussins avec un soupir.

-C'est bon ?

-Délicieux.

Je bus une gorgée et fermai les yeux un instant.

-T'endors pas Bambi, j'ai pas d'totote.

-Je t'emmerde, sifflai-je. Pourquoi tu me traites toujours comme un gosse ?

-Parce que t'en es un. T'es encore qu'un p'tit bébé, Bambi…

-Je ne suis _pas_ un enfant! Râlai-je. C'est pas parce que toi t'es un vieux vampire de plus de cinq cents ans que le reste de la population a l'âge mental d'un nourrisson !

Il explosa de rire et je finis par l'accompagner. Je me rendis compte qu'on avait l'air d'un vieux couple qui se chamaille pour la télécommande de la télévision.

-Comment as-tu connu Yoruichi ? Demandai-je après un moment.

-C'est Kisuke qui me l'a présentée quand j'ai commencé à bosser avec lui à la clinique. Quand j'l'ai vu j'ai sentis qu'elle possédait les dons des anciens yogis indiens. Et vu qu'elle ne partageait pas les préjugés des sorcières à l'égard des vampires et des elfes, j'lui ai prêté la maison pour qu'elle y fasse ses cours.

-Et ça marche bien ?

-T'as bien vu. C'est complet toutes les semaines.

Impressionnant. Je notai que Grimmjow avait un don pour « sentir » les gens, qui ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Je me demandai si c'était lui qui était talentueux ou si c'était son âge avancé qui l'avait rendu plus puissant.

-Ça a dû être difficile au début, pour que tout le monde s'entendent et acceptent de rester dans la même pièce, non ?

-Pff c'est clair. Les vampires voulaient pas des elfes et faisaient pas confiances aux sorciers, et vice-versa pour tout l'monde. Ça été hyper chiant pendant plusieurs semaines. P'is ça s'est calmé.

-Nous avons des points communs en apparence, dis-je en prenant une gorgée de thé et en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton. Mais la sensation est différente, alors les tensions sont normales.

-D'quoi tu parles ? demanda Grimmjow en me scrutant.

-Bah...je le dévisageai, confus. La manière de détecter si quelqu'un est de notre espèce ou une autre créature…

Il me regarda, interdit, et je me tortillai.

-Mais si… les bisous, le chatouillis, le froid ? Expliquai-je.

-Des bisous ? Me demanda-t-il, confus.

Je ris légèrement devant sa tête mais j'étais troublé. Au fond de moi une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha.

-Mais si…ce qu'on ressent quand un autre être magique nous regarde ?

-Connais pas ça. J'suis pas sorcier.

Je le dévisageai, ébahi.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sens rien quand je te regarde ? Ou si quelqu'un d'une autre espèce pose les yeux sur toi ?

-Nope. Toi, si ?

Son regard innocent me mis mal à l'aise. Il ne sentait rien ? Mais tout le monde sent ça !...Pas vrai ? Je hochai la tête.

-Depuis toujours ou c'est récent ? Ça fait quel effet ?

Il se pencha vers moi. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, mais je sentais qu'il était en train de me tendre un piège. La sonnette se transforma en alarme.

-Depuis toujours, je crois, répondis-je doucement. Je l'avais déjà étant enfant… Pour les vampires je sens…du froid, dis-je prudemment, ne sachant pas ce que je pouvais me permettre de divulguer. Comme de la glace m'envahissant sous ma peau.

-Ça paraît pas très agréable.

-Nan, ça va, répondis-je sincèrement. C'est juste un peu étrange. Les elfes sont les pires. Quand ils me regardent, j'ai l'impression d'être embrassé, expliquai-je en faisant la grimace.

Il éclata de son rire habituel puis posa les coudes sur les genoux, se penchant vers moi.

-Donc, t'es en train d'me dire que t'utilises un pouvoir instinctif informulé. Pas mal pour un sorcier Mineur sans pouvoir magique, railla-t-il avec sérieux.

Le piège se referma.

Je fixai le sol, furieux, les joues écarlates.

-Ce n'est pas de la magie informulée, c'est un caractère commun de sorciers qui…

-Nan, me coupa-t-il sèchement. Arrête de t'bercer d'illusions Bambi, j'ai jamais connu d'sorciers dans ma longue vie qui avaient un pareil pouvoir depuis l'enfance.

-C'est faux, murmurai-je, pris de tremblement.

L'alarme était si forte dans mes oreilles qu'elle m'assourdissait presque.

-C'est vrai, siffla-t-il avec emphase. Arrête de t'cacher Bambi. T'es un sorcier puissant, dit-il en emprisonnant mon regard dans le sien, le ton grave.

-Non…je n'ai pas de pouvoir, je suis un Mineur… et je…

Je ramenai mes genoux plus profondément sous mon cou et entourai mes ambes de mes bras avec force. Le bruit strident de l'alarme me martelait la tête douloureusement. Il fallait que je me calme. Grimmjow avait tord. _Je suis faible. Pas fort : faible. Ma mère était forte. Mais je ne suis pas ma mère. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un Kurosaki. Pas digne d'être le fils de ma puissante mère._

-Bordel Ichigo arrête de dire que t'es faible ! S'énerva-t-il. La raison pour laquelle t'arrives pas à faire des petits sorts de pacotilles c'est que justement, t'es trop puissant pour eux ! T'as une magie _instinctive_ Bambi ! Tu lances des informulés, tu réagis sans appeler la magie : regarde le crépitement quand t'es énervé ! T'as déjà lancé un sort pour les faire apparaître ? Non. C'est ton instinct qui les invoque à volonté. Et ça Bambi, c'est la preuve que t'es _pas_ un sorcier ordinaire.

-Comme je regrette qu'il m'ait choisi pour le Nagi…murmurai-je en fixant toujours le sol, parlant de l'Homme-Tweed.

Sans lui je ne serais pas ici à parler de mes pouvoirs avec un vampire surpuissant, une alarme me fracassant le crane. Sans lui je serais chez moi, à regarder la télévision, à appeler ma famille ou à faire mes devoirs. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais connu le redoutable et si désirable Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

Grimmjow soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant en els rendant encore plus sexy.

-C'est dans ton sang Bambi, dit-il plus doucement, dans ta chair, t'es né sorcier, comme t'es roux aux yeux chocolat, c'est comme ça.

-Mes cheveux viennent de ma mère… dis-je à voix basse.

-Et tes grands pouvoirs aussi, conclut-il avec sérieux. Tu as hérité de ton paternel aussi. Y'a pas d'mystère. T'es un Kurosaki pur et dur. Et l'aîné en plus de ça. Alors c'est toi le premier héritier.

-Je ne veux pas être comme ma mère, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une bête de sorcière...

-Justement, soufflai-je, au bord des larmes.

Je remontai lentement mes yeux vers lui et j'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, l'alarme si forte à présent que je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Elle a été assassinée à cause de sa trop grande puissance.

* * *

-Assassiné par qui ? demanda lentement Grimmjow après être resté silencieux et immobile pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pendant ce laps de temps. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard du mien et il s'était tellement fermé que je n'avais pas pu analysé les vagues d'émotions qui émanent de lui de temps à autre. Mais j'avais pratiquement pu voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à toute allure.

Ma tête me faisait toujours un mal atroce mais je restais éveillé par je ne savais quel miracle.

-Personne ne sait, lâchai-je doucement (son temps de réflexion m'avait permis de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et je n'étais plus à deux doigts des larmes). Elle a disparu un jour, et on l'a retrouvée dix jours plus tard en Afrique, les entrailles ouvertes et des marques d'incantations sur tout le corps. On n'a jamais su ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé. J'avais neuf ans.

Une ombre de peur passa sur son visage alors qu'il fit voyager son regard sur tout mon corps mais elle disparut aussitôt.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, soufflai-je en reprenant mon thé à présent froid. Et je ne suis pas puissant, rajoutai-je pour apaiser mon alarme interne.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-T'as terrifié Hanatarou rien qu'en te retournant et en le regardant.

-Le petit boulet de la bibliothèque ? Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de son ombre !

-Hanatarou est un éminent médecin depuis des centaines d'années. Il en a vu d'autres, crois-moi.

-C'est de toi qu'il a eu peur. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire pâlir ainsi, insistai-je.

-Lui et moi on a un vieil accord, Bambi. Il sait que j'lui ferai jamais d'mal. J't'assure que c'est ton pouvoir, et pas moi, qui l'a terrifié. Heureusement que j'lui ai dit d'la fermer sur ton compte…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Arrête de dire ça ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'ai _pas_ le talent magique de ma mère, compris ?

Il me scruta, implacable et autoritaire.

-T'as peur Bambi, finit-il par m'achever. C'est pour ça qu'tu veux pas admettre qui t'es vraiment.

-Je n'ai pas peur, crachai-je. Je suis Mineur depuis que je suis enfant, point barre. Je le sais mieux que quiconque. Alors lâche l'affaire, okay ?

_Ma tête…ma tête va exploser… qu'il comprenne que je suis faible, il __**faut**__ qu'il comprenne que je suis faible…_

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux, comme frappé de compréhension. Je grimaçai et l'alarme prit des proportions alarmantes, elle avait senti quelque chose. Ce vampire est bien trop vif et intelligent pour ma propre sécurité. Il avait compris.

J'étais mort.

L'alarme s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle ne servait plus à rien : Grimmjow avait tout compris.

-En fait…Tu l'sais très bien que t'es pas normal, siffla-t-il doucement. C'est impossible de pas l'savoir…

Il se pencha en avant et je me reculai, détournant la tête, la gorge serrée.

-Putain, chuchota-t-il, ses yeux intelligents braqués sur moi. Tu l'as toujours su, hein ? T'as toujours su que t'avais l'talent d'ta mère, mais t'avais peur qu'on t'fasse la même chose qu'elle, alors t'as fermé ta gueule et t'as joué au faiblard en partant te cacher chez les humains…

Je me mordillai les lèvres, sentant la peur s'insinuer en moi. _Non_, me calmai-je, _il délire Ichigo, tu es faible, un Mineur. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir, tu ne sais même pas lancer un simple sort…_

-Arrête ! Hurla Grimmjow en se levant d'un coup.

Je sursautai et braquai mon regard effrayé sur ce paquet de muscles en rage. C'est un tueur, me rappelai-je, un tueur que je viens de mettre en colère et qui est en train d'apprendre la vérité à mon sujet.

-Je sais que t'essayes de t'convaincre que t'es faible dans ta p'tite tête, mais c'est trop dangereux maintenant ! Continua-t-il de vociférer. T'as toutes les créatures du Japon au cul à la recherche du Nagi, il faut qu'tu sois fort pour te protéger ! Parce que crois-moi, c'est pas tous des enfants d'cœur ! Tu vas faire quoi si un jour tu t'fais attaquer et que j'suis pas là pour t'sauver les fesses ? Hein ? Tu vas docilement les laisser te tuer pour qu'il ne découvre pas qui t'es vraiment ? Mais arrête d'être aussi con, bordel! Ouvre les yeux ! Il est temps que tu t'affirmes tel que tu es, ou alors ta vie sera gravement en danger !

-Je serai en danger si je leur laisse voir ma vraie nature ! hurlai-je à mon tour, la gorge sèche.

Grimmjow se calma d'un coup et me scruta, babines retroussées. Il réfléchissait, de toute évidence.

-Qui d'autre sait qu'tes aussi puissant ?

-…Personne, soufflai-je après un moment.

Ca ne servait plus à rien de lui mentir. Il était horriblement alerte et intelligent sous ses derrières de rustre. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours à peine pour me démasquer, alors que j'avais réussis à berner tout le monde depuis mes neuf ans.

-Et ta famille ?

-J'en sais trop rien. Je crois qu'ils savent mais c'est un accord tacite entre nous : personne n'en parle et on fait tous semblant que je suis faible et que je ne sais rien faire. Mes sœurs ne sont pas assez puissantes pour attirer la même convoitise que ma mère. Y'a que moi qui suis en danger, expliquai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il se tu un instant, me scrutant. Le doute et la crainte s'insinuèrent en moi comme un poison. Allait-il me dénoncer ? Allait-il s'abreuver de mon sang pour acquérir plus de pouvoir ?

-Faut qu'ça continue comme ça. Si les gens l'apprennent, tu vas t'faire buter par ceux qui ont eu ta mère. Et tant qu'on ne sait pas _qui_ ils sont, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Alors t'vas continuer à t'cacher, décida-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Demandai-je, confus.

Mon sang lui apporterait une puissance colossale. Je le savais. Et il le savait aussi.

-Nan, dit-il avec une grimace douloureuse, comme si l'idée même de me blesser lui faisait mal. J'mords pas les bébés, me dit-il en me faisant son sourire caractéristique.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi ce vampire m'aidait-il ainsi ?

-Alors…alors tu vas rien dire ?

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se tu un instant et son regard se fit lointain.

-Parce que t'es la clé pour retrouver l'Nagi.

-Ah.

Bien sûr. Son précieux Nagi. Qu'avais-je donc espéré ? _Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin. Quand vais-je enfin comprendre ? _

-Tu contrôles tes pouvoirs ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Non, avouai-je. Puisque j'ai passé mon temps à les cacher, je ne les ai jamais exploité. Je ne sais même pas ce dont je suis capable. Mais je n'ai pas de vision comme ma mère, ça j'en suis certain puisque ça se serait déjà manifesté. Mes pouvoirs sont informulés et instinctifs, comme tu l'avais deviné. Ils viennent tout seuls et repartent quand je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. Je ne sais même pas les invoquer volontairement dans une situation où je n'aurai pas besoin d'eux, pour m'entraîner ou autre…

Il grogna.

-L'problème, c'est que si tu t'entraînes, les autres sorciers vont te détecter… Ecoute j'vais réfléchir, pour le moment, on fait comme on a dit, pigé ?

Je le scrutais un moment. Il était sérieux. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, buté et intense. Il était décidé à ne rien dire, à ne rien me faire…et à m'aider. C'était irréel.

-Okay, soufflai-je doucement, des papillons dansant le koudourou dans mon ventre.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture se passa sans un mot. Grimmjow était en pleine réflexion et moi, je tentai de réprimer les tremblements nerveux de mon corps. Lui dire la vérité avait été une prise de risque énorme. Il pouvait me tuer à chaque instant. Ou il pouvait décider de me séduire sérieusement et de m'utiliser ensuite pour que je fasse tout ce qu'il me demande (prisonnier de son emprise, je lui obéirais par « amour »).

Mais étrangement, j'avais confiance en lui. Je sentais qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour moi et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Après tout, depuis que je le connaissais, tout ce qu'il avait fait était me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être même qu'il trouverait qui a tué ma mère…

Enfin, si je survivais jusque là.

Les humains se trompaient totalement sur les vampires, songeai-je. Pour les rendre effrayants, ils les imaginaient assoiffés de sang. Mais c'était le côté distant de Grimmjow, allié à son redoutable intellect, ses accès de colère et ses sautes d'humeur imprévisibles, comme tout à l'heure, qui me faisaient le plus peur. Même s'il avait l'air de bien contrôler sa soif.

Quand nous arrivâmes à mon appartement, Grimmjow sortit mon tapis du coffre, toujours en profonde méditation. Il me le tendit sans rien dire et je lui murmurai un « merci » que je n'étais même pas certain qu'il eût entendu.

-Bambi ?

Je me retournai, surpris.

-Oui ?

-J'vais être absent quelque temps, Hallibel t'surveilleras à ma place, okay ?

-Quoi ? Mais…

Avant que j'aie pu protester, Grimmjow était déjà remonter dans sa voiture et démarrait.

Me laissant seul et perdu, avec mon tapis à la main comme un con.

Où avait-il décidé d'aller ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : des tonnes de nouveaux perso vont arriver ! Ca sera un chapitre uniquement sur Grimmjow et on en apprendra plus sur lui, son passé…et ses amis ! Rdv la semaine prochaiiine !**

* Okay alors là, j'avoue, je me suis fait plaisir ! C'est un des avantages d'écrire des fanfictions, tu peux caser des clins d'oeils un peu partout ! héhé^^( ici c'était un clin d'œil au château de Hurle…).

* * *

Au faiiiiiitt ! Je pensais faire un _M-preg._ (Quand un homme tombe enceint d'un autre homme).

Parce que je me disais…y'a de la magie dans cette fic ! Alors si je me démerde bien, il pourrait y'avoir des pitits bouts de choux aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux chocolats qui courent partout dans l'épilogue (le tout amené en _subtilité_, pas de BAM ! Enceinte du jour au lendemain^^)

Enfin bref, même pour les personnages secondaires ou pour une prochaine fic, **j'aimerais faire un vote : (**Et,** Ayu**, je le continuerai sûrement jusqu'à ce que j'écrive les derniers chapitres… ;) **)**

**M-preg : **_**OUI**_** ? (59 votes pour ! La majorité**, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, n'hésitez pas à voter contre, chacun à le droit à la parole.**)**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (15 votes contre ! **Vous pouvez voter autant de fois que vous voulez...**)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

Ayase.

* * *

**P.S: JE CHERCHE UN ARTISTE CHARITABLE QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE UNE IMAGE DE GRIMMICHI VAMPIRE/SORCIER! Je vois bien Grimmjow penché sur son cou en faisant son sourire de psychopathe... enfin c'est l'artiste qui voit, ça se discute... Quelqu'un est intéressé? En attendant je mets cette image que j'ai trouvée sur internet, de Ionelia ... merci à elle! :)**

Maiiis j'ai peut-être quelqu'un sur le coup ? ;)


	8. Les amis, quelle connerie

***Se cache des jets meurtriers de tomates* hrum-hrum…pardoooon ! **

**Je sais que j'ai mis un temps monstrueux pour mettre ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée ! De plus, je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre à vos magnifiques reviews et je m'en veux énormément, parce que j'aime le faire à chaque chapitre. :S**

**Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, j'essaierai de répondre à vos prochaines reviews, juré ! **

**En attendant mon assassinat, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Titre : **Mortellement vivant.

**Chapitre :** Les amis, quelle connerie.

**Couple : **Mon premier GrimmIchi ! (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?^^)

**Rating: **M pour la suite.

**Résumé **:Ichigo vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers, mais il a renoncé à son héritage pour étudier la psychologie au Sereitei, où il a une vie simple et ordinaire. Jusqu'au jour où un homme mystérieux lui arrache une promesse. Il ignore alors qu'il vient de recevoir un ancien et très puissant pouvoir, que tous –vampire, sorciers et elfes- convoitent ardemment. Parmi eux, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aussi redoutable qu'insupportable. Un tueur puissant et magnétique qui semble être plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Ichigo se retrouve vite au cœur de la tourmente, entre un héritage maudit et un amour impossible…mais si tentant.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et l'univers m'a été inspiré par D. Harkness .

**Warnings :** AU, OOC, Romance, Humour, Supernatural, Mystère, Vampire/Sorcier/Elfe Fic… et évidemment, Grimmjow et ses gros mots ! Hahaha

_! En italique sont les pensées des personnages. !_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les amis, quelle connerie.

La voiture de Grimmjow passa le pont. Il ralentit dans l'allée bordée de tilleuls qui conduisait autrefois à un palais, et ne menait aujourd'hui nulle part. Vestige d'existences grandioses que personne ne voulait plus vivre de nos jours. Il s'arrêta à l'arrière de la demeure, descendit de sa Maserati, et sortit ses bagages du coffre.

La porte blanche du pavillon s'ouvrit…

-T'as une de ces gueules putain.

...Afin qu'il soit chaleureusement accueilli par son meilleur ami Nnoitra Jiruga, vampire de son état. Nnoitra était un géant de deux mètres dix, à la silhouette efflanquée. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs, et tombaient sur son oeil gauche, qu'il cachait à cause d'une mauvaise blessure. Nnoitra arborait son habituel sourire railleur dévoilant deux grandes rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Et acérés. Grimmjow en savait quelque chose.

-Han j'avoue, il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Et voici que Il Forte, vampire blond aux cheveux longs, se joignait aux joyeuses retrouvailles.

La colère, puis la résignation se peignirent sur le visage de Grimmjow.

-Content d'vous revoir aussi les gars, grommela-t-il en laissant tomber ses sacs.

-Parce que tu comptes rester longtemps en plus ? Demanda un homme mince aux cheveux argenté et à l'éternel sourire flippant.

-Nous fous pas la poisse Gin, avec un peu d'chance il va croire qu'y a personne et il va r'partir.

-Haha, railla Grimmjow, t'as un humour toujours aussi pourri Shiro, va falloir surveiller ça.

L'albinos aux yeux jaunes rit et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-Bon, ça y est vous avez finis de vous pleurer dans les bras? Grimmjow, tu nous as appelés parce que tu voulais nous parler, alors on rentre et on parle. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Haaaaaan Szayel, quel pète-sec ! Geignit Il Forte, le frère du vampire aux cheveux roses.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, soupira une voix basse appartenant à un vampire à l'air éternellement mélancolique et aux yeux verts troublants. Rentrons et parlons.

-Alors que ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas été tous rassemblé ! Z'êtes trop froids les mecs… chouina Il Forte.

Les vampires se dirigèrent tous vers l'intérieur de la maison. Le parfum habituel de ses amis et de cette demeure ne réussit pas à chasser l'odeur délicieuse d'Ichigo de ses sens, mais cela soulagea Grimmjow.

-Tu dois nous parler de quoi alors ? demanda Ulquiorra de but en blanc alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir.

-Tout doux Ulu, laisse-nous au moins le temps de nous installer, le calma Gin en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Bras qui fut sèchement chassé en un rien de temps sous les gloussements de Shirosaki.

-C'est dingue que tu t'accroches encore après avoir été si souvent rejeté, contempla Nnoitra, un doigt tapotant son menton.

-L'est désespéré, c'est tout, railla Grimmjow.

Gin se retourna et scruta le bleuté de ses yeux fermés.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai l'air désespéré _Grimmy_…

-Oh je t'emmerde, grogna le bleuté sous le rire de ses compagnons.

Les hommes s'installèrent dans des fauteuils et canapés en cuir qui encadraient une cheminée, où un feu ronronnait déjà…et où un vampire aux cheveux châtains ondulés et à la barbe naissante piquait un somme.

-Il prend d'la place en plus ce con, ronchonna Nnoitra.

Shiro sortit une bouteille de vin d'on ne sait où et se servit avant de la faire passer pour qu'elle tourne. Grimmjow soupira.

-Ecoutez les mecs, j'suis désolé d'vous entraîner là-dedans, j'vous en voudrai pas si vous décidez de vous barrer d'ici fissa.

-Grimm, c'est _toujours_ compliqué et dangereux avec toi, souligna Nnoitra avec nonchalance.

-Ouais, on a l'habitude t'inquiète, approuva Forte.

Tous s'étaient rencontrés depuis des centaines d'années, lors de guerres, de complots, de conflits, d'emprisonnements, d'intrigues dans d'anciens royaumes… et ils étaient tous devenus amis au fil de leurs aventures. Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle, de belles histoires à l'eau de roses. Juste des liens qui se créent. Des affinités. Tous aimaient le sang, la baston, les complications et le sexe. Tous s'étaient calmés avec le temps. Amis pour la vie quoi. Ou en tout cas, ce qui se rapprochait de la « vie » pour un vampire.

-J'sais pas par où commencer, soupira Grimmjow en se passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien malmenés.

-Par la fin évidemment, dit Ulquiorra.

-Pourquoi tu nous as appelés ? Demanda Szayel.

Grimmjow se pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il se lance.

-Fallait que j'm'éloigne d'un sorcier.

-Oh merde, une histoire du cul, gémit Shiro.

-Grimmjow, t'es au courant que si tu tues un sorcier de plus, on va avoir toute leur foutu association au cul pour nous botter les fesses ? Siffla Ulquiorra.

-On va tous crever, approuva Gin en attrapant la bouteille pour se servir.

-Attendez les mecs, on sait pas encore à quel point il est atteint, les interrompit Forte.

Tous se mirent à scruter Grimmjow, et remarquèrent son évidente agitation.

-On est mort, déclara Ulquiorra d'une voix neutre.

-Pshiii, souffla Nnoitra à l'encontre de ses amis pessimistes, on n'en sait rien encore ! Dis-nous Grimm, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce sorcier ?

-Un beau cul pardi, ricana Shiro.

-Un grand pouvoir, tu veux dire, susurra Gin.

Forte leur envoya une claque derrière la tête.

-Il est…particulier, répondit lentement Grimmjow. Et je ne veux pas le tuer. J'ai arrêté ça depuis longtemps, vous l'savez.

-T'crois qu'il va nous faire chier longtemps avec ses réponses évasives ? Demanda « discrètement » Shiro à Gin derrière sa main.

-Regarde-le, tout frétillant. Va pas cracher l'morceau sans combattre, lui répondit l'argenté, tout aussi discrètement.

-Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ? Soupira Szayel en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Nan ! Répondirent deux joyeuses voix.

-Grimm, demanda doucement Nnoitra à son buté d'ami bleu, qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?

-Tout.

-V'là qu'il s'met aux monosyllabes maint'nant, soupira Shiro.

-Hmm, approuva Gin. On est là pour un moment. T'as des m&m's ?

-Attendez, les interrompit Nnoitra avec un ricanement désabusé, on n'est pas encore arrivé aux complications, alors il va au moins nous falloir des Dragibus !

-J'ai la furieuse envie de vous balancer par la fenêtre tous les trois… grinça le vampire rose.

-C'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Ouais, on l'connait ? Renchérit Forte.

-Ichigo, dit Grimmjow en se demandant fortement si venir ici n'était pas qu'une énorme mauvaise idée.

-Genre…une fraise ? Ricana Gin pendant que Shiro partait dans un fou-rire.

-Ouais, sourit Grimmjow, et ça l'rend fou quand je l'appelle Bambi ou Jolie Fraise, il est trop facile à emmerd… Quoi ? Se braqua Grimmjow devant les regards narquois de ses amis.

-Code rouge, dit Nnoitra en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

-Houston, nous venons d'le perdre, parodia Shiro, une main sur le cœur.

-Il est gravement atteint docteur ? Demanda Forte à Szayel.

-Malheureusement je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, répondit ce dernier avec un air tragique.

-Quelqu'un est mort ? Se réveilla soudain l'homme endormit.

-Putain Stark, tu nous as gâché tout notr'délire là ! Geignit Shiro.

-Rendors-toi ! Approuva Gin.

-Okay…

-NON ! Hurla Forte en faisant sursauter le Coyote.

-Tu restes éveillé et tu nous aides à arracher les vers du nez à Grimmjow. Parce que pour l'instant on a eu droit à « sorcier », « pas pour tuer », « particulier » et « Ichigo ».

-Oh. Un homme. On est tous foutu, conclut Stark en bâillant sous le rire de Shiro.

-T'a déjà tout compris mon grand, c'est bien ! Approuva Gin.

-Je. Vous. Emmerde. Articula le bleuté.

Il soupira.

-C'est un étudiant en psycho au Sereitei. Va bientôt bosser pour Kisuke, ajouta le turquoise.

-Ah, un élève brillant, soupira Gin, comment résister ?

-En lui jetant des fraises pourries à la figure ? Pouffa Shiro.

-Idiot. Si c'était aussi simple, Grimm n'aurait pas cette tête de déterré, houspilla Forte.

Tous se retournèrent vers Grimmjow, qui leur lança un regard assassin.

-Ma gueule va très bien, merci.

-Seigneur, il est tellement atteint qu'il fuit les miroirs…

-Ah Gin, mais tais-toi un peu ! Soupira Szayel.

-Bon, mis à part ce prénom original, comment il est cet Ichigo ? Demanda Stark.

-Doit être chiant comme la pluie pour être déjà recruté chez Kis'ke…

-Nan, objecta Grimmjow, loin d'là.

-Ah, soupira Nnoitra, les complications.

-C'est un Kurosaki.

Un silence de mort frappa la pièce. Stark siffla.

-T'as pas choisi l'plus merdique hein…

-Non Grimm, t'as pas fait ça… chuchota Forte.

-Kurosaki, genre Kurosaki, _Kurosaki _? demanda Nnoitra, incrédule.

-Je croyais que le seul héritier mâle que les Kurosaki aient engendré était un faible Mineur? demanda Ulquiorra.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Grimmjow.

-En fait il…commença-t-il.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne connais pas les Kurosaki, avant de répondre on pourrait m'expliquer ? S'agaça Szayel, l'air pincé.

-T'aimes pas ne pas savoir un truc hein… pouffa Shiro.

-Il faut que tu t'intéresses un peu plus aux autres espèces, Szayel, soupira son frère. Les Kurosaki sont une ancienne famille de sorciers, tu le saurais si tu sortais plus souvent de ton labo.

-Mon temps est précieux, rétorqua le vampire rose, je ne voix pas pourquoi je le gâcherais à m'intéresser à des choses inutiles.

-On s'en fou d'ça, le plus intéressant c'est notre Grimmy ! S'interposa joyeusement Gin. Tu fais jamais les choses à moitié, hein mon pote? Susurra-t-il avec amusement alors que les deux frères continuaient de se chamailler.

-Ah mais je vous emmerde, soupira Grimmjow en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Sa mère était très puissante en tout cas, expliqua le bleuté à Szayel, et elle a été tuée pour ça.

Stark se pencha en avant pendant que les autres encaissaient la nouvelle.

-Deuxième complication, railla Gin alors que Nnoitra lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Elle a été tuée par qui ? Les ignora le Coyote.

-Justement, s'agita Grimmjow en serrant les poings, il n'en sait rien ! Elle a été enlevée et on l'a retrouvée en Afrique, les entrailles à l'air avec des marques d'incantations sur l'corps.

-Ah, beurk… grimaça Forte.

-Des humains ? demanda pragmatiquement Ulquiorra, les sourcils froncés. Les marques font penser à un rituel pour absorber les pouvoirs magiques. Ca pourrait être un groupe de fanatiques à la recherche de puissance.

-Les entrailles ouvertes c'est sûrement ça aussi, on a tenté de lui voler ses pouvoirs, réfléchit Nnoitra.

-Ils ont peut-être réussis d'ailleurs, déclara Stark.

-C'est pour ça qu'ta b'soin d'nous ? Demanda Shiro. T'veux qu'on fasse des r'cherches ?

-Ouais, souffla Grimmjow avec lassitude. J'vais l'protéger l'temps qu'suis là-bas mais j'peux pas mener mon enquête en même temps, il faut qu'vous l'fassiez pour moi.

-Ca ne va pas être simple, dit Szayel.

-Et vous allez peut-être tomber sur d'gros poissons, approuva le bleuté. C'est pour ça que j'vous oblige à rien. A la base c'est mon problème, alors j'veux pas non plus trop vous impliquer dans c'te merde.

-Ah arrête avec ça Grimmy, balaya Forte d'un geste de la main, on t'a déjà dit qu'on était partant.

-Retrouver les meurtriers d'une sorcier superpuissante, ça a l'air marrant, approuva Gin.

-On est tous d'accord, Grimmy, sourit Shiro avec emphase.

Un hochement de tête unanime l'accompagna alors que Grimmjow se disait que vraiment, il détestait quand ces chieurs l'appelaient _Grimmy_.

* * *

Après avoir bu leur bouteille de vin,…puis une deuxième (et une troisième mais chut, c'est un secret), manger trois paquets de Dragibus et se disputer férocement les derniers m&m's rescapés, les vampires décidèrent de se faire un billard, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu.

Le « temps » n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour eux, ils ne savaient donc plus trop à quand remontait leur dernière « réunion de famille » mais ça devait faire au moins vingt ans. Donc ils avaient pas mal de choses à se raconter.

Ils bavardaient, se charriaient, racontaient leurs dernières péripéties. Et vers vingt-deux heures, l'atmosphère changea et la curiosité s'empara de nouveau des habitants provisoires du pavillon, à propos de l'étrange sorcier roux qui avait fait ressortir le côté protecteur du démon bleu au cœur de glace.

-Au fait Grimmy, tu l'as trouvé où ton sorcier ? Demanda nonchalamment Forte une fois que Grimmjow eut empoché les billes jaunes et rouges.

(Et qu'ainsi il soit de plus ou moins bonne humeur…et de ce fait plus enclin aux confessions).

-A la bibliothèque du Sereitei.

-Evidemment, ricana Shiro, c'est un bucheur, tu t'rappelles pas ?

-La question n'est pas là Shiro, sourit Gin, la vrai question c'est : depuis quand notre Grimmy est-il un assidu des bibliothèques ?

Grimmjow manqua son coup : la bille blanche sauta le bord et tomba à terre.

-Ouuuuh je crois que tu as touché un point sensible Gin ! Chantonna l'albinos avec ravissement.

-Y'a quelque chose que tu nous as pas dit vieux frère ? Interrogea Nnoitra avec un froncement de sourcil.

Grimmjow soupira et se passa la main dans sa chevelure.

-C'pas important…

-Accouche, dit Ulquiorra d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais Grimm, t'es grillé de toute manière… approuva Stark en reprenant la manche.

-Je m'y… intéresse, depuis qu'à un concert j'ai entendu deux sorcières parler de l'aîné Kurosaki qui aurait récupéré un truc perdu depuis longtemps, soupira Grimmjow à contrecoeur.

-Quel truc ? Demanda Szayel avec suspicion.

-Alors t'as simplement débarqué et tapé la discute avec lui pour en savoir plus ? demanda Stark en empochant trois billes d'un coup.

-Ouais. J'étais curieux.

- Quel truc ? Insista Szayel.

-Il a été content de te voir ? demanda Forte en observant Stark jouer.

Szayel le fusilla du regard et les lèvres du blond tressaillirent. Nul doute que Forte l'ignorait uniquement pour le faire chier.

-Pas vraiment, nan. Il a d'abord eu peur, mais il a tenu mon regard sans sourciller. Il m'a même envoyé chier deux fois, répondit Grimmjow. (A ce souvenir son sourire de carnivore revint au galop.) Il a vraiment des yeux extraordinaires. Chocolat, vert, avec des p'tites taches dorées quand on regarde bien, dit-il pensivement. Et ensuite il a voulu m'frapper, ou en tout cas m'électrocuter, sourit-il avec amusement. L'est pas banal ce gosse.

-Ce qui est une réaction raisonnable quand on se retrouve victime de l'embuscade d'un vampire dans une bibliothèque, répondit laconiquement Ulquiorra pendant que Stark manquait son coup en s'endormant sur sa queue.

-Et merde, murmura ce dernier alors que Forte s'approchait pour reprendre le jeu avec un énorme sourire angélique.

-J'rêve ou personne n'a relevé que notre Grimmy vient d'nous faire l'exposé le plus niais qu'j'ai jamais entendu sur la couleur des putains d'_yeux _d'son sorcier ? S'interloqua Shiro.

-On a tous relevé le côté « en extase devant ses yeux mordorés si vivant à chaque excès de violence électrique », Shiro, t'inquiète pas pour ça, railla Gin pendant que Grimmjow se rembrunissait.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ sorcier et je ne suis certainement pas en _extase_, cracha-t-il en poussant Forte pour reprendre la manche.

Il tira la bille rouge qui alla taper la jaune pour enfin terminées leur courses dans deux trous opposées. Les autres le regardèrent faire avec des coups d'œil entendus et des sourires narquois.

-Et vous vous êtes vus en dehors de la bibliothèque ? demanda Stark une fois que le bleuté ait repris contenance et ait passé sa queue à Shiro, qui reprit la manche.

-Ouais. Mais on s'voit pas beaucoup, en fait, même à la bibliothèque. J'suis assis à l'entrée et lui vers le fonds. Mais j'l'ai emmené prendre le p'tit déj…

Shiro tapa trop fort dans la balle blanche qui s'éjecta de la table et qui aurait pété une vitre si Szayel ne l'avait pas rattrapée d'un geste négligent du poignet et un soupire exaspéré.

-Tu as _quoi _? S'étouffa à moitié l'albinos.

-C'est plus grave que c'que j'pensais, murmura Gin ne se tapotant le menton avec ses longs doigts fins.

-Moi je trouve ça adorable de ta part, Grimm, très gentleman, le défendit Forte.

-…et j'l'ai amené à Las Noches pour lui présenter Yoruichi, conclut Grimmjow comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Il avait besoin de vider son sac, ce sorcier le mettait dans tous ses états et le laissait en vrac. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment se comporter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors l'honnêteté avec ses amis lui apporterait peut-être quelques réponses. Un silence religieux accompagna ses paroles alors que les vampires réprimaient difficilement leur étonnement. Grimmjow baisait beaucoup, avec pas mal de monde. C'était un fait. Mais il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ amené qui que ce soit à Las Noches.

Tous vinrent à la même conclusion flagrante. Toutes plaisanteries ou taquineries mises à part : Grimmjow s'intéressait réellement à ce sorcier. Grimmjow tombait amoureux de cet Ichigo.

Et ce n'était vraiment _pas bon_.

Un vampire et un sorcier…c'était _interdit_.

Il Forte fut le premier à sortir de sa transe.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas à la même table, si tu t'intéresses à lui ?

Szayel leva les yeux au ciel. Le tact et la manipulation étaient deux choses complètement irréalisables pour son idiot bienheureux de frère. A se demander comment il avait survécu jusqu'ici.

-Mais j'm'intéresse pas à lui ! Gronda le bleuté sous les regards dubitatifs de ses amis. J'veux l'Nagi. J'essaie de mettre la main dessus depuis plus d'un siècle. Mais _ils_ lui ont carrément donné, précisa-t-il avec envie.

Tous se figèrent…sauf Shirosaki.

-C'quoi un Nagi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-T'es en train de nous dire que ce gamin a eu le Wamakognaka Nagi entre les mains ? Souffla Nnoitra.

-C'est impossible, le contra Gin, toute trace de plaisanterie ayant quitté ses traits.

Les autres dévisageaient le bleuté, exigeants silencieusement plus d'explications. Grimmjow soupira et se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux.

-C'est _quoi_ un Nagi ? Répéta Shiro avec force, sentant qu'il loupait quelque chose d'important.

-C'est difficile à expliquer, commença Szayel lentement, c'est plus une légende qu'une réalité, en fait.

-_C'est_ réel ! Le contra Grimmjow, j'te dit qu'le gamin l'a eu entre les mains putain !

-Mais c'est _quoi_ bordel? S'énerva l'albinos.

Stark reprit les explications avant que Shiro ne pique une grosse crise et se mette à détruire les meubles de frustration (il l'avait déjà fait alors ils savaient tous ce qu'il en était).

-Selon la légende, le Wamakognaka Nagi est une sorte de source de pouvoirs et de connaissances. (Shiro ouvrit la bouche et Stark leva la main pour le stopper, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander). De connaissance sur l'origine des créatures, Shiro. D'où vient le premier vampire, comment il est apparut, la création des elfes, la source de la magie des sorciers… et d'autres choses peut-être. Il serait aussi une source de puissance colossale qui ferait de son- ou ses- possesseurs les…maîtres du monde, en gros. Si on aime tomber dans le cliché hollywoodien.

-Ca n'a rien d'un cliché, siffla Gin. C'est un artefact très dangereux. Que toutes les créatures recherchent depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années.

-Mais… ça passe pas inaperçu un truc pareil ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Shiro en observant les visages graves de ses compagnons tour à tour.

-On ne sait pas vraiment, répliqua calmement Ulquiorra. Il y a pleins de légendes à ce sujet. Dans l'une, les sorciers l'ont volé aux Tanika, les Anciens, des esprits qui feraient partie de la magie pure et qui veilleraient sur l'équilibre du monde. Dans une autre, ce sont les vampires qui auraient massacré les Tanika pour leur dérober le Wamakognaka Nagi… pour le perdre ensuite, et d'autres encore disent que les elfes sont des descendants des Tanika qui auraient eu des enfants avec des humains, les rendant instables car entre deux mondes : le nôtre, et le monde des esprits, et qui auraient donc cachés leur héritage pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre les mains des sorciers. Enfin bref, il y a des tas de légendes, mais aucune preuve.

-Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, répliqua Grimmjow d'un ton grave, les yeux dans le vide. Des sorcières en parlaient et je n'ai eu aucun mal à les entendre… ces idiotes incapables de tenir leur langue, marmonna-t-il plus bas. D'autres vampires les ont entendues aussi, et puis elles ont dû en parler à d'autres sorciers, et enfin des elfes ont senti que quelque chose se tramait et…

-Et maintenant, le Sereitei grouille de créatures, acheva Nnoitra. Quelle pagaille. Et y'a des humains qui vont bientôt s'y mettre avec toute cette agitation… , siffla-t-il.

-C'est pire que ça ! S'exclama le bleuté en s'agitant tout d'un coup. J'croyais qu'le gamin l'avait volé, mais pas du tout ! C'est carrément un Tanika qui est venu le voir_ en personne_ d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, et qui lui aurait remis le Nagi. Mais ensuite, il s'est évanouit sans se rappeler de rien ! Il _a_ le Nagi, mais il ne sait pas _où_ il est ! C'est un comble franchement ! S'énerva Grimmjow en montrant les dents.

Il se mit à faire les cents pas si vite que Forte regarda le parquet avec inquiétude.

-Et en plus, continua-t-il, il ne sait pas ce qu'est le Nagi, et il s'en FOU ! Il continu sa vie pépère sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait et qu'il a _toutes les putains de créatures du pays_ à ses fesses qui ne reculeront devant rien pour le lui arracher ! Un sorcier s'en est carrément pris à lui et rien, nada ! Il ne réagit même pas à la gravité d'la situation, bordel !

Grimmjow était clairement agité et cela inquiéta ses amis. Cette histoire prenait des proportions énormes. Si les choses s'envenimaient, une guerre entre créatures pourrait éclatée. Et ça ne serait pas joli-joli.

-Grimm, demanda doucement Forte. T'es en train de nous dire que tu le protèges des autres sorciers ?

-Il est puissant, souffla Grimmjow en s'immobilisant abruptement. Et il est en danger à cause de ça. Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en prendre à lui, répondit le bleuté, soudain vulnérable.

-Merde… siffla Shiro en lançant un regard entendu à Gin, qui acquiesça.

-Grimm, c'est… tu es… hésita Forte en lançant un regard compatissant à son ami.

-Oh, Grimmjow, gémit Nnoitra en secouant la tête en même temps que Stark et Szayel.

-Grimmjow, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ce qu'il se passe entre Ichigo et les siens, dit Ulquiorra avec son flegme habituel. Tu ne peux que causer plus d'ennuis. En plus, aucun sorcier ne sera ouvertement hostile à un Kurosaki. Sa famille est bien trop ancienne et distinguée.

-Mais je viens de te dire qu'un sorcier s'en était pris à lui ! S'exclama Grimmjow dans un rugissement colérique.

-Mais ça ne se fait plus…marmonna Forte avec inquiétude alors que Grimmjow soupirait en appuyant ses deux mains contre la table de billard.

Les créatures d'aujourd'hui ne se tuaient plus les unes les autres, sauf en cas de légitime défense. L'agression était mal vue dans leur monde actuel. Autrefois, ils avaient connu les dettes de sang et les vendettas, qui faisaient rage. Mais les temps avaient changé et maintenant on faisait tout pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des humains.

-Les elfes sont désorganisés et les vampires n'osent pas m'défier. Mais on ne peut pas faire confiance aux sorciers, cracha le bleuté en se redressant. J'me méfierai tant qu'on n'en sait pas suffisamment sur l'meurtre de sa mère.

-Grimmjow, laisse Ichigo Kurosaki tranquille, déclara Szayel. Et puis si c'est lui qui a le Nagi, tu ne pourras pas l'étudier.

-J'le pourrai s'il m'aide, répondit Grimmjow en fixant le feu de la cheminée.

-Grimmjow, l'avertit Stark de nouveau, laisse le sorcier et le Nagi en paix.

-C'trop la galère mon pote, abandonne maint'nant et quand les autres créatures verront qu'tu crois plus en la piste « Kurosaki Ichigo » pour le Nagi, ils le laisseront tranquille aussi, tenta de le raisonner Shirosaki.

-Grimm, il faut que tu sois raisonnable, déclara Nnoitra, je sais que tu te rends compte que ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Il faut que tu lâches toute cette histoire et que tu t'éloignes de ce sorcier…et du Nagi. Ce truc t'obsède depuis bien trop d'années, c'est plus possible, vraiment !

Le bleuté posa délicatement sa queue contre le mur près de la cheminée et se détourna.

-J'crois pas en être capable. J'ai…envie d'lui. D'Ichigo.

Rien que prononcer ces mots lui donna faim…enfin, _soif_. Et envie de s'enfouir au plus profond du sorcier roux pour faire chanter son corps et le faire sien. Si seulement il pouvait goûter à Ichigo, il serait peut-être satisfait et ce désir douloureux disparaîtrait.

Peut-être.

Mais Grimmjow n'y croyait pas trop. Ichigo était…il était plus que ça.

-Putain, gémit Grimmjow en se frottant les tempes, j'suis dans la merde.

-C'est l'cas d'le dire, le railla Shiro.

Les vampires scrutèrent les puissantes épaules tendues du turquoise. Ils n'étaient plus surpris que leur ami ait envie de ce jeune sang-chaud après tout ce qui s'était dit. Un vampire devait désirer une créature plus que n'importe quoi afin de s'unir à elle, et les envies étaient enracinées dans le désir. Ses amis soupçonnèrent fortement que Grimmjow, qui pourtant n'avait jamais voulu trouver personne capable de lui faire éprouver de tels sentiments, désirait en réalité s'unir à lui. Et passer une « vie » en sa compagnie. Grimmjow l'avait enfin trouvé. L'unique, comme on dit.

Son premier amour.

-Dans ce cas, reprit Nnoitra, le véritable problème du moment, ce ne sont pas les sorciers, ni Ichigo. Et encore moi le Nagi, qui t'apportera ou non tes réponses. (Il laissa le temps au bleuté de digérer ses paroles avant de poursuivre.) Te rends-tu compte que tu le traques, vieux frère ?

Toute la salle sembla laisser échapper un soupir, soulagée que le mot ait été prononcé.

-J'sais ! S'agita de nouveau Grimmjow. J'suis entré chez lui par la fenêtre pendant qu'il dormait. J'le suis quand il fait son jogging. J'le surveille à la bibliothèque et j'pourrai arracher la tête à c'putain de bibliothécaire qui lui fait du gringue. Il refuse que j'l'aide et plus il s'dérobe, plus j'suis tenaillé par la faim et l'désir de l'prendre !

Il parut si décontenancé et en colère contre lui-même que Shiro et Gin éclatèrent de rire. Les autres, bien que moins extravagants, réprimèrent difficilement leur sourire. Grimmjow était un tombeur invétéré. Il avait l'habitude que les hommes et les femmes ne lui résistent pas. Ils faisaient généralement tout ce que le bleuté leur ordonnait, éblouis par son allure dominante et son charme rebelle de prédateur inaccessible.

-S'il te résiste, pas étonnant qu'il te fascine, ricana Stark alors que Grimmjow les foudroyait du regard.

-Bois son sang et tu te calmeras, déclara Ulquiorra avec sa douceur habituelle.

-Ah non ! Ulu, enfin, ne lui dis pas ça ! Le gronda Forte.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois Ulu et je t'arrache la tête pour cracher dans le trou sanglant, déclara sombrement le petit vampire brun sous les éclats de rire joyeux de Gin.

-Voilà _exactement_ pourquoi je l'aime ! Déclara-t-il entre deux halètements.

Le brun rosit et détourna brusquement la tête.

-Mais peut-être qu'il a raison, si tu bois son sang…commença Stark en ignorant les deux idiots amoureux.

-Nan. Parce que l'pire c'est que j'ai même pas besoin du sang d'Ichi, pas physiquement en tout cas, déclara Grimmjow en se pinçant les lèvres. Et j'cèderai pas à cette envie si elle se présente. Alors être auprès d'lui ne devrait pas être un problème. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte moi bordel ? On pourra jamais être ensemble. C'est interdit. Et on attirerait trop l'attention.

-Pas forcément, le contra Forte.

-Ouais, approuva Nnoitra, regarde Yoruichi et Kisuke, 'sont ensembles depuis des années et tout le monde s'en fou.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil pour un vampire et un sorcier, contra Szayel calmement.

-Ce n'est pas autorisé, leur rappela Ulquiorra. Un elfe et une sorcière, ça peut plus ou moins passé s'ils se font tout petit, mais un _vampire_ avec un _sorcier_…

-Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, chantonna Shiro avec un grand sourire psychopathe.

-Reste le problème de sa famille, pas sûr qu'un clan si prestigieux accepte un vampire pour gendre, dit Stark en grimaçant.

-J'ai connu des Kurosaki, il y a six cent ans, déclara Gin avec un regard lointain. Ils étaient bons, purs, chaleureux, et n'avaient aucuns mépris pour les autres races de créatures. Peut-être que leurs enfants ont gardé les mêmes caractéristiques.

Un silence songeur accompagna ses paroles.

* * *

Une fois le billard terminé, les vampires sortirent. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre trois heures du matin avant de partir chasser, ils avaient donc deux heures à tuer. Au début il se baladaient, puis se mirent à se taquiner, à se chamailler, à se pousser doucement pour commencer à jouer…puis à se courir après en enchaînant placages et bousculades musclées, et à faire exploser des arbres pour se rappeler le « bon vieux temps ».

Au bout d'un certain temps, Nnoitra remarqua que Grimmjow, couvert de terre et d'écorce s'était détendu et riait aux éclats en se battant avec Shiro. Il décida qu'il était temps de lui parler. Seul à seul.

Grimmjow et lui étaient les premiers de la bande à s'être rencontrés. Ils étaient dans des camps ennemis dans une des nombreuses batailles qu'ils avaient livrées. Finalement, entre coups bas et bastons, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ensemble, il ne s'emmerdaient plus du tout.

C'était donc à lui qu'incombait l'immense privilège d'ouvrir les yeux à ce sauvage borné. Oh joie.

Il fit un hochement de tête discret à Shiro, qui comprit et lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant avant de s'éclipser.

-« Un pour tous et tous pour un », hein ? Bande de lâches, marmonna Nnoitra en s'avançant vers Grimmjow sous le rire de ses amis qui s'éloignaient pour continuer à se battre loin d'eux. Le bleuté lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Grimm, faut qu'on parle, déclara Nnoitra, arrivé à sa hauteur.

-D'quoi ? demanda suspicieusement le turquoise en lorgnant ses amis qui se tapaient dessus en rigolant un peu plus loin.

-Si tu veux fréquenter quelqu'un comme ce sorcier Grimm, commença le brun sans prendre de pincettes, il va falloir que tu sois franc avec lui. (Le bleuté tourna tout son corps vers Nnoitra, lui accordant son entière attention.) Fini les cachoteries et les mensonges si tu veux construire un avenir à ses côtés. Tu vas devoir gagner sa confiance, et la seule manière d'y parvenir c'est de mettre carte sur table. Il a éveillé tes instincts protecteurs, tu vas devoir apprendre à les contrôler pour ne pas l'emprisonner.

-J'veux pas l'emprisonner, se défendit le bleuté.

-Si. Et c'est normal. C'est dans notre instinct. T'as envie de le prendre et de le cacher quelque part où personne ne lui fera jamais de mal et où il ne vivra que pour toi.

Un regard avide passa dans les iris turquoise avant que qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher.

-Tu vois, déclara victorieusement le géant brun.

Le bleuté soupira.

-Et alors, j'fais quoi ?

-Ça, c'est à vous deux de poser vos limites. J'peux pas t'aider. Quand tu vois que tu fais ou dis des choses qui le mettent particulièrement en boule, tu t'arrêtes et tu réfléchis. Si tu te rends compte que tu as poussé ta possessivité trop loin, il faudra que tu te résonnes et que tu te forces à te calmer. Même si tous tes instincts te poussent à agir de manière différente… autoritaire, agressive, voire dominatrice. Il ne faut as que tu l'agresses Grimm, ou il se refusera à toi.

Grimmjow le dévisageait, incrédule et irrité.

-Putain…c'trop compliqué c'bordel, j'vais jamais y arriver…

-Mais si, trancha Nnoitra, il faut juste que t'y mettes du tien.

Il sourit de toutes ses grandes dents au regard noir de son ami.

_Bien_, se dit-il. _Prochaine étape._

-J'ai une question, continua nonchalamment Nnoitra pendant que le bleuté réfléchissait.

-Hm ?

-Tu désires le sorcier pour lui-même ou pour le pouvoir qu'il a sur le Nagi ?

-J'en veux pas d'son pouvoir ! Explosa Grimmjow alors qu'Ulquiorra envoyait Gin valser à l'autre bout du terrain avec un micro-sourire satisfait. Putain, j'sais même pas c'que j'veux, dit-il en baissant la tête comme un ange de la renaissance contemplant quelque céleste mystère.

-Je crois que si Grimm. Et les autres créatures du Sereitei sauront très vite, si ce n'est déjà le cas, que tu t'intéresses à bien plus que le Nagi. Quel est ton objectif final ?

-J'sais pas, chuchota le vampire, tête toujours baissée.

-L'amour ? Faire en sorte qu'il t'apprécie pour passer l'éternité ensemble ? Le vider, comme tu le faisais avant? Insista son ami. (Grimmjow gronda.) Très impressionnant, bâilla Nnoitra alors que Forte lança un coup d'œil inquiet dans leur direction.

-Y'a beaucoup d'choses que j'comprends pas dans tout c'foutoir. Mais y'a trois choses que j'sais, dit Grimmjow en relevant la tête. J'cèderai pas à mon envie d'son sang. J'suis plus comme ça. J'veux pas lui prendre son pouvoir ou le contrôler. Et j'ai certainement pas envie de faire de lui un vampire.

Nnoitra sourit, ravi de sa victoire facile.

-Eh bien il ne reste plus que l'amour ! Tu as ta réponse mon vieux, tu sais ce que tu désires maintenant, déclara-t-il.

_Putain_, se réjouit-il en voyant le visage de Grimmjow se décomposer alors que la réalisation de ses propres sentiments le frappait de plein fouet_, c'que c'est jouissant quand même_.

Seuls le rire moqueur de Shiro et le « Oh, la tronche » hilare de Gin lui répondirent.

-Et, au fait Grimm, s'interposa Forte, il va falloir que tu lui dises la vérité sur ton passé. Parce que s'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voudra plus que tu l'approches.

* * *

Qu'a donc fait Grimmjow de si atroce qu'Ichigo ne voudrait plus l'approcher s'il l'apprenait ?

Chapitre suivant : POV Ichigo durant l'absence de Grimmjow, et révélations en perspective !

* * *

**Encore et toujours le même vote rébarbatif^^ :**

**M-preg (homme qui tombe enceint d'un autre homme, mais uniquement dans l'épilogue, à la fin de l'histoire et pas de manière « Bam ! Un enfant. » comme le dit Tsuh^^) : **_**OUI**_** ? (68 votes pour !)**

**Ou**

**M-preg : **_**NON**_** ? (15 votes contre !)**

Tous à vos claviers ! Comme ça la majorité sera satisfaite, je trouve ça plus sympa ;)

Ayase.

P.S. : MERCIIIII (!) de suivre mes fics, je vous adore tous ! ;)


End file.
